


Scrapbooking

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: Джаред невероятно крут. Он крут и совсем не думал бросать Дженсена, они просто пересматривают свои отношения. Дженсен обожает Марту Стюарт и скрапбукинг, потерял всякое терпение и бросил Джареда, окончательно и бесповоротно. Джефф просто хочет, чтоб его бесперебойно снабжали печеньем. Марк Шеппард, скорей всего, подрабатывает Королем Ада. Крис и Чад - помешанные на вагинах бабники, но ради Дженсена готовы полюбить члены.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scrapbooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453432) by [Xenodike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenodike/pseuds/Xenodike). 



  
**Марта говорит** :   
_Я не сделала ничего плохого_  


В общем, Джаред вполне успешный человек. Точнее, он невероятно крут: всего две недели назад ему исполнилось тридцать, а сегодня он стал полноправным партнером.

Престижная юридическая фирма из Новой Англии «Морган, Кейн и Мюррей» отныне будет известна как «Морган, Кейн, Мюррей и Падалеки». Да, только-только тридцать, а уже партнер. Короче, Джаред охуителен, а еще немножко мудак, так как только что сказал Дженсену, с которым прожил двенадцать лет, что им нужно на время расстаться. Джареду кажется, это хорошая идея.

Вот вы только не поймите неправильно. Джаред не один из тех козлов, которые годами используют близкого человека, а потом, едва добившись успеха, находят себе кого-нибудь помоложе. Нет, это все ради Дженсена. Просто вся жизнь Джареда была нацелена на получение образования, а после заслуженного диплома в двадцать пять – на партнерство в юридической фирме. Кто-то скажет, что подобная цель – стать партнером меньше, чем за пять лет, - полное безумие. Так и есть, но Джаред всегда ставил перед собой труднодостижимые цели и всегда их достигал.

Но вернемся к Дженсену. Целью жизни Джареда был успех, и теперь, когда он его добился, то вдруг понял, что у Дженсена-то как раз ничего подобного и нет. Центром внимания всегда был Джаред, а все, чего Дженсен умудрился достичь за последние пять лет – увлекся Мартой Стюарт, причем не только шоу смотрел, но читал все ее книги, журналы, статьи - по полной программе. 

Короче, сегодня за ужином Джаред подкинул идею: может быть, им стоит какое-то время пожить раздельно, чтобы Дженсен мог «найти себя» и понять, чего хочет от жизни. Ведь он явно должен хотеть чего-то большего, не только постоянно смотреть шоу Марты Стюарт. Но Дженсен воспринял эту идею без особого энтузиазма, судя по тому, как в рекордные сроки собрал сумку и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

В общем, все пошло немножко не так, как Джаред ожидал. Но он уверен, что со временем Дженсен ему еще спасибо скажет. Ну честно, мужик должен делать в своей жизни что-то еще, кроме как целыми днями сидеть перед телевизором.

****  
Джареду требуется примерно двенадцать часов на осознание того, что, может быть – но маловероятно – Дженсен дома не только телевизор смотрел. Первый тревожный звоночек – полное отсутствие завтрака на столе следующим утром. Как и пустая коробка для ланча. Обычно Джаред берет обед на работу, но, эй, он наконец-то сможет поесть в кафешке за углом, как все остальные, а не быть скупердяем, таскающим еду из дома.

Радость от возможности наконец-то перекусить в кафе длится ровно до тех пор, пока он на самом деле не пытается там поесть. На обед предлагается какая-то коричневая, чуть подгорелая плоская фигня с какой-то рыхлой беловатой... хренью посередине – предположительно гамбургер, как понимает Джаред после тщательного изучения меню. Другие, не менее заманчивые варианты: салат из тунца в упаковке и нечто, названное макаронами с сырным соусом, но больше напоминающее результат бурной ночи вкупе с чрезмерным употреблением алкоголя. На десерт можно выбрать желе кислотно-желтого цвета или брауни, которые Джаред опасается даже пробовать, услышав, с каким звуком один из них стукнулся об пол, когда парень из очереди уронил его (а потом поднял и съел! Фуу!).

Примерно в это же время Джареду впервые приходится столкнуться с объективной реальностью, что качество еды, которой он наслаждался последние двенадцать лет, не является общепринятым стандартом. Так же как и с тем фактом, что Дженсен, вероятнее всего, чертовски хороший повар. Похоже, не всем на «повседневный» ужин подается домашняя паста из шпината со сливочно-беконным соусом, бекон для которого был куплен у местного мясника, а остальные ингредиенты – на фермерском рынке.

Итак, еда. Это первый намек на тот факт, что Дженсен мог быть чуть более восхитительным, чем считал Джаред. И учитывая, что Джаред любил вкусно и много поесть, намек отнюдь не тонкий. 

Вторая подсказка тоже связана с едой. Сегодня понедельник. Понедельник – день печенек. В принципе это означает, что Джаред берет стоящую на кухонном столе большую жестяную коробку и несет на работу, оставляя в комнате отдыха. Коробка всегда до краев наполнена большим хрустящим печеньем с кусочками шоколада и орехами, таким вкусным, что люди на самом деле встают в очередь, когда по понедельникам Джаред появляется в офисе. Если честно, эти печеньки такие потрясающие, что Джаред подозревает, они могли сыграть решающую роль в его повышении.

В общем, сегодня понедельник, и никаких печенек. Банка есть, но она пуста. Ну и ладно. Джаред только что стал партнером, он переживет недовольные взгляды коллег. В конце концов, он таскал печенье гребаных пять лет. Пусть на этот раз кто-нибудь другой его покупает.

Но когда наступает вечер, Джаред, который обошел три разных магазина, но так и не нашел свое печенье, начинает ощущать легкую тревогу. Что, если ему так и не удастся отыскать это печенье? Что, если Дженсен покупал его в каком-то секретном месте? Джаред заставляет себя мыслить позитивно и делает то, что должен.

Он звонит Дженсену. Конечно, тот не сразу берет трубку. Дженсен, вероятно, все еще немного расстроен. Может быть, чуть-чуть больше, чем немного, судя по тому, что отвечает он только после двадцатого вызова.

\- Что?!

Тон Дженсена явно свидетельствует, что с разговором тянуть не стоит, но это же Джареда, и... да, это Джаред.

\- Привет!

Дженсен, может, и не в восторге от звонка Джареда, но все равно нужно оставаться позитивным.

\- Чего тебе?

Знаете, фишка в том, что Джаред... он понимает, что Дженсен немного озадачен и раздосадован этой ситуацией. Это страшно, когда приходится думать о своем будущем и брать на себя ответственность за свою жизнь, но серьезно, подобная грубость совсем неуместна. Но все-таки Джаред решительно настроен проявить великодушие и быть выше всего этого.

\- Как у тебя дела?

Видите, спокойная, приятная беседа, не так уж и сложно, правда?

\- Выкладывай уже, Джаред!

Дженсен, очевидно, не согласен, придется им поработать над этим. Но в данный момент у них есть более насущные темы для разговора.

\- В общем, то печенье...

\- Печенье?! Ты позвонил мне из-за долбаного печенья? Ну ты и мудак!

Щелчок и короткие гудки в ухе стали для Джареда сюрпризом, так же как и обновленный словарный запас Дженсена. 

Дженсен был, наверное, самым спокойным и неагрессивным человеком из всех, какие встречались Джареду, и Джаред ни разу за все двенадцать лет, что они были вместе, не слышал, чтобы тот матерился. Да, очевидно, что Дженсен все-таки чуточку расстроен. Джареду приходится набирать его номер еще раз двадцать или около того.

\- Джаред, хватит, просто прекрати, - на этот раз голос в трубке не злой, а какой-то уставший. Таким тоном Дженсен начинает разговаривать, когда они о чем-то спорят и Джаред вот-вот выиграет.

\- Слушай, Дженсен, все, что я хочу узнать – где ты покупаешь печенье, потому что я обошел кучу магазинов, но так его и не нашел.

\- Какое печенье?

Какое печенье? _Какое печенье?!_ Что это за вопросы вообще? Можно подумать, существует какое-то другое печенье!

\- Понедельничное печенье, то, что я ношу на работу, ради которого живу, Дженсен! Я не могу его найти!

В трубке на минуту повисает тишина, потом слышится вздох, и Дженсен произносит тихо:

\- Это потому, что я пеку его сам, Джаред. – И на этом звонок прерывается.

Да уж, довольно шокирующее открытие. Дженсен не просто печет, он печет самое восхитительное печенье, известное человечеству. Второй намек на то, что Джаред, вполне вероятно, мудак и идиот, - и тоже довольно серьезный.

С третьей подсказкой, что Джаред может быть немножечко мудаком и идиотом, он сталкивается пару недель спустя. Сначала Джаред, в гневе мечась по дому в поисках своего любимого рабочего костюма, спотыкается о кучу грязного белья и обдирает колени. Потом его едва не выворачивает наизнанку, когда он, глотнув молока прямо из пакета, чувствует на языке противные прокисшие творожные комки. Джаред снова звонит Дженсену.

\- Чего тебе, Джаред?

По крайней мере, Дженсен ответил после первого же звонка – прогресс налицо. Но не суть.

\- Дженсен, какого черта? Я понимаю, ты злишься, не видишь все с моей точки зрения и не понимаешь, что я делаю это ради тебя. Но зачем же вести себя так по-детски и отменять вызов горничной, доставку продуктов и услуги прачечной?!

Нет, ну правда! Что за человек так поступает?

\- Ты серьезно? – сейчас голос Дженсена едва не дрожит от ярости, но и Джаред сердит не меньше. – У нас нет горничной, нам не доставляют продукты на дом, и мы не пользуемся услугами чертовой прачечной, никогда!

\- Да, а почему тогда в доме, черт возьми, всегда было так чисто, почему холодильник всегда был полон свежих продуктов, и почему у меня никогда не было проблем с моими костюмами ровно до того момента, как ты ушел?

\- Потому что я убирался. Я покупал продукты. Я ходил в гребаную химчистку и занимался стиркой, Джаред!

Блистательный и тщательно продуманный комментарий Джареда замирает у него на языке. Такого он явно не ожидал.

\- Ой...

\- Ой? Козел ты, Джаред.

В общем, к концу этого телефонного звонка Джаред вынужден прийти к выводу, что, да, вероятно, он мудак, идиот и эгоистичный придурок, который был сосредоточен только на себе, и даже не заметил, что Дженсен, в принципе, мог претендовать на звание мистер Домохозяин Года все последние двенадцать лет.

Просто чтобы быть уверенным – он же юрист, в конце концов, и подтвержденные факты это главное, - Джаред отправляет сообщение:

_Что насчет: флориста, личного стилиста, декоратора и этого... который машины моет?_

Ответ Дженсена короток, но четок:

_НЕТ_

Ясно. В общем, Джаред определенно мудак, идиот и эгоистичный придурок.

Дело закрыто.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
**Марта говорит** :  
_Мне кажется, без командной работы трудно наладить серьезное дело._

После подобного ошарашивающего открытия Джаред вынужден признать, что, возможно, он ни черта не знает о Дженсене. Похоже, тот рос и развивался вместе с ним, но Джаред был слишком занят, чтобы это заметить.

И отсюда возникает очень тревожный вопрос: кто такой Дженсен Эклз? И чем он, черт возьми, занимался последние двенадцать лет помимо совершенно очевидной заботы о Джареде?

Джаред помнит, что Дженсен закончил колледж – в конце концов, они именно там и познакомились, - и он абсолютно уверен, что Дженсен получил диплом, хотя воспоминания о выпускной вечеринке довольно расплывчаты. Он изучал... эмм... изучал...

Стоя на кухне, Джаред вздыхает и поднимает коробочку с соком - ярко-желтую, с нарисованным на боку фиолетовым динозавром. Да, это детский сок, но... Дети! Точно, Дженсен изучал педагогику, собирался стать учителем.

Джаред невероятно гордится, что ему удалось это выяснить. Где-то минуту или две. Потом до него доходит, что, когда живешь с кем-то двенадцать лет, по идее, ты без проблем должен помнить, что этот кто-то изучал в колледже. Тем более, если вы учились вместе.

И кстати, почему Дженсен не работает?

Джаред даже не понимает, когда успел вытащить телефон из кармана. Конечно, их телефонные разговоры в последнее время проходят немного напряженно, но вопрос стоит серьезный.

Дженсен отвечает после третьего гудка.

\- А сейчас тебе что нужно? – Дженсен освоил этот новый тон, который Джаред раньше никогда не слышал - совершенно ровный, без всяких эмоций. И если честно, немного пугающий.

\- Эй, я тут подумал: почему ты никуда не устроился учителем? – Дженсен молчит, поэтому Джаред продолжает: - В смысле, ты же учился четыре года, у тебя есть диплом Гарварда, ты мог бы получить хорошую работу, так почему никогда не работал?

Дженсен отвечает не сразу. Джаред слышит его тихое дыхание в трубке, медленное, как будто Дженсен пытается успокоиться. Когда он, наконец, говорит, его голос подрагивает.

\- Ты и правда не знаешь, - это даже не вопрос, а утверждение.

\- Чего именно? Чего я не знаю, Дженсен?

Несколько секунд в трубке стоит тишина, а потом:  
\- Хватит, Джаред, вот просто хватит. Не звони мне больше.

Этот последний звонок почему-то злит Джареда невероятно. Да, кое о чем в их жизни он понятия не имел. Джаред это понимает. Но он ведь старается исправиться. А Дженсен просто взял и списал его со счетов - хотя Джаред старается, - и это раздражает невероятно.

Ну да, может, он не уделял Дженсену и тому, чем тот занимается, должного внимания. И, безусловно, Джаред в состоянии объективно оценить свою роль в случившемся. И тем не менее... Да, раздражает. А еще немного пугает. Этот новый тон Дженсена и его последние слова – все выглядит так, как будто Дженсен думает, что они расстались. И вот это... это огромное заблуждение. Они не расстались. Они пересматривают свои отношения, а это совершенно не значит, что они расстались.  
Даже если все более и более очевидным становится тот факт, что его предположения о роде занятий Дженсена в последние годы были чуточку... скажем так, ошибочными, это совсем не значит, что первоначальные опасения Джареда необоснованны. Он по-прежнему считает, что Дженсен должен сделать что-то в жизни для себя. Сейчас даже больше, чем когда-либо, раз уж выяснилось, что он так долго и так много делал для Джареда.

Джареду ужасно хочется заставить его ответить, объяснить, почему Дженсен так злится (помимо очевидного недовольства из-за ошибочного мнения о его повседневной деятельности). Но судя по довольно прохладному отношению Дженсена к Джареду в данный момент, в ближайшее время эти объяснения ему вряд ли светят.

****

Но выясняется, Джаред ошибся. Чтобы получить некоторое представление о том, чем живет Дженсен, ему всего лишь нужно было полезть за своей старой толстовкой, которую Дженсен всегда почему-то прятал в дальнем углу верхней полки шкафа. Потянув толстовку на себя, Джаред случайно сдвинул стоявшую рядом большую коробку и едва не уронил ее, подхватив в последний момент.

Сначала Джаред хочет просто задвинуть коробку на место, но потом ему на глаза попадается сделанная черным маркером надпись на картонном боку:

_Когда Джаред станет партнером._

Хм. Значит, большая коробка стоит в самом дальнем углу их шкафа для одежды, явно припрятанная до того момента, как Джаред получит должность партнера. И разве можно его винить за то, что он:

а) думает, что это подарок;

и б) тут же снимает ее с полки и открывает крышку.

Что? Успешные адвокаты тоже любят подарки!

Вот только внутри коробки не что-то восхитительное и идеально подходящее для крутого адвоката, только что ставшего партнером.

Там альбомы для скрапбукинга.

Конечно, на первый взгляд все они (а их там целая куча) кажутся красивыми и отлично сделанными альбомами, но все же… Обычные альбомы с вырезками. Но потом Джареда озаряет - это же альбомы Дженсена. Дженсен сделал их. Эти альбомы могут быть ответом на все мучающие Джареда вопросы. В этой коробке жизнь Дженсена.

После быстрого осмотра - и огромной благодарности Дженсену за его манию подписывать все подряд - выясняется, что первый альбом был создан пять лет назад.

Начать с самого начала кажется логичным, поэтому именно так Джаред и делает.

_4: В тот день, когда я через центральные ворота вошел на территорию Гарварда, я впервые в жизни по-настоящему почувствовал себя как дома, словно я именно там, где и должен быть._

_5: НАЧАЛО_   
_Конечно же я знал, что моя жизнь изменится, предвкушал это, надеялся и мечтал о том, чем смогу заняться. Что весь мой тяжелый труд наконец-то окупится, и что мои дни существования в постоянном хаосе, рядом с людьми, которым я безразличен, закончатся, и что теперь у меня есть средства и возможность навсегда оставить их позади._   
_Но ничто не могло подготовить меня к тому, как сильно все изменится. Или к встрече с парнем с карими глазами, открывшим дверь комнаты общежития, в которой мне предстояло поселиться._   
_7: Как можно быть готовым к любви с первого взгляда?_   
_9: Те первые дни, недели и месяцы словно в тумане. Все, что я помню – ощущение непреходящей эйфории._   
_Я не только оказался там, куда даже не надеялся поступить. Я встретил Джареда, который, в отличие от меня, вел себя так, будто это абсолютно естественно - быть студентом одного из самых престижных университетов мира. И который, казалось, думал то же самое обо мне._   
_11: А я не был уверен, к чему иду._   
_Джаред, он точно знал, чего хочет, к чему стремится и как добиться желаемого._   
_И по сей день я не встречал еще человека настолько решительного, увлеченного и любящего жизнь, как Джаред. Когда он чего-то хочет, он как несокрушимая сила природы, которую, я убежден, невозможно остановить._   
_12: Гарвардская школа права_   
_Его стремление проявить себя перед людьми, которыми он восхищался - даже когда те отказывались от своих убеждений и разочаровывали его – стало для меня самым большим источником вдохновения._   
_Он помог мне встретить людей, сыгравших определяющую роль в моей жизни и в выборе профессии, тех, кто верил в меня, тех, кого, я надеюсь, когда-нибудь смогу отблагодарить._   
_13: Есть несколько человек кроме Джареда, которые безоговорочно верили в меня, поддерживали, боролись, чтобы у меня появился шанс. И все они учителя._   
_Сомневаюсь, что они когда-нибудь узнают, какую важную роль сыграли в моей жизни. Я только надеюсь, что однажды смогу, как и они, вселять надежду, поощрять и вдохновлять._   
_14: Гарвардская высшая школа педагогических наук_   
_15: Если бы пять лет назад мне сказали, что я буду одним из тех, кто через много лет после окончания университета до сих пор вспоминает свои студенческие годы, я бы ни за что не поверил._   
_Мне всегда казалось, что я просто выучусь, получу диплом и пойду дальше. Но именно те годы во многих отношениях сделали меня, нас, такими, какие мы сейчас._   
_16: Мы упорно работали и многого достигли. Четыре года – и мы получили дипломы с отличием. На их вручении не было наших родителей, но это неважно, мы знали, чего добились и что будем делать дальше._   
_17: Я всегда знал, что ты окажешься там..._   
_18: Гарвардская школа права_   
_19: Жизнь снова изменилась, я начал работать и в тот момент, когда я стоял на пороге класса, готовый начать свой первый настоящий урок, я знал, что сделал правильный выбор._   
_Джаред бросил вызов юридической школе и, конечно же, добился превосходных успехов._   
_Мы нашли друзей, познакомились со многими людьми, даже не понимая тогда, как они повлияют на нашу жизнь. Кто бы мог подумать, например, что приглашенный читать лекцию профессор с мягким, похожим на виски голосом, сыграет в ней ключевую роль._   
_20: И вот этот день настал..._   
_22: Джаред закончил обучение, и я в жизни так не гордился._   
_Я был той единственной семьей, которая поздравила его._   
_И теперь перед Джаредом стоит новая цель, и я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы он добился успеха._   
_23: Путь был далек и совсем не прост, были обиды и трудности, но было и невообразимое счастье, много смеха, больших достижений и безоговорочной любви..._   
_24: ...но оно всегда, всегда того стоило_

 

Боже, где Дженсен откопал эти фотографии? Джаред выглядит на них детсадовцем. А вот Дженсен хорошенький. Немного похож на девчонку, но симпатичный.

Симпатичный, но, по-видимому, не слишком сообразительный. Господи, он думал, что Джаред не сразу его заметил. Джаред надеется, что это просто ложная скромность, потому что в противном случае… черт. Он даже сообразить не успевает, что делает, как уже прижимает телефон к уху и слушает гудки.

\- Джаред, какого черта?

\- Ты же не мог на самом деле думать, что я не влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. Насколько я помню, это именно ты дразнил меня целых полгода. Постоянно крутился вокруг в своей белой майке в обтяжку, весь такой «мне кажется, нам стоит подождать, Джаред», - последнюю фразу он произносит нарочито игривым фальцетом.

\- Что? – голос Дженсена звучит сонно и растерянно. Джаред вспоминает, что полез за толстовкой именно потому, что было поздно, и ему захотелось закутаться во что-нибудь теплое и мягкое, прежде чем устроиться на диване, чтобы просмотреть перед сном пару контрактов.

\- Твой альбом. То, что ты там написал. Что влюбился в меня по уши, едва увидев, а я вроде как нет. К твоему сведению, я, между прочим, тоже… ладно, может, это была не любовь с первого взгляда, но желание точно.

Дженсен, похоже, пытается подавить зевок, потом отвечает:

\- Во-первых, когда я сказал не звонить мне больше, это относилось к любому времени суток, включая и час ночи. Во-вторых, какого черта ты читаешь мои альбомы? В-третьих, ты юрист с дипломом Гарварда, перестань разговаривать, как четырнадцатилетняя девчонка.

Так, хватит, это должно прекратиться. Джаред пытается быть терпеливым, но это поведение Дженсена а ля маленькая мисс Чопорность уже начинает надоедать.

\- Ну, в ответ позволь сказать: во-первых, я не давал согласия не звонить тебе. Признаю, сейчас, может быть, довольно поздно, но в свою защиту заявляю, что потерял счет времени. Во-вторых, я нашел альбомы. Они о тебе и обо мне, и раз уж ты весь из себя такой строгий и загадочный, вместо того, чтобы просто со мной поговорить, я читаю их, чтобы получить хотя бы малейший долбаный намек и понять, в чем твоя проблема. В третьих, у меня сейчас куча свободного времени, и мне скучно, так что я немножко подсел на YouTube. И в завершение разговора, в-четвертых: я хотел добавить свое видение истории, потому что ты, совершенно очевидно, неверно истолковал несколько фактов.

\- Джаред, да ради бога, - в голосе Дженсена слышатся нотки отчаяния. – Это мой взгляд на события, я не могу неверно их истолковывать, если описываю со своей точки зрения. Считаешь, я ошибаюсь – флаг в руки, создай свой собственный альбом, только... – Дженсен устало вздыхает. – Джаред, ты не можешь бросить меня, а потом постоянно звонить и спрашивать о всякой ерунде, не имеющей больше значения.

Вот, видите, опять эта дурацкая идея. Джареду действительно нужно прояснить все раз и навсегда.

\- Я не бросал тебя. Мы не расстались. Я всего лишь предложил разойтись ненадолго, чтобы ты смог найти себя.

Судя по звукам в трубке, Дженсен еле сдерживает досаду, но потом берет себя в руки и произносит ровно:

\- Отлично, Джаред, ты меня не бросал, но вот в чем дело. Мне не нужно «искать себя», я и так знаю, кто я и чего хочу. Но, видимо, я заблуждался, считая, что ты хочешь того же самого. Поэтому я бросаю тебя.

В коротком списке вещей, которые по-настоящему не нравятся Джареду в Дженсене, вот этот надменно-снисходительный тон, который иногда у него появляется, точно стоит на первом месте.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не хочу того же самого, когда я даже понятия не имею, чего именно ты хочешь? Так не бывает, Дженсен. И мы не расстаемся! Не тебе это решать.

На этот раз досадный рык звучит громко и ясно:

\- Разрыв не всегда происходит по взаимному согласию, Джаред! И в любом случае, ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

\- Спорим?

\- Да черт тебя подери!

После этого интеллектуального и сдержанного обмена репликами оба какое-то время молчат. Но, по крайней мере, Дженсен не бросил трубку, уже большой успех. В итоге Джаред – конечно же, Джаред, кто еще, - не выдерживает и нарушает напряженное молчание:

\- Так что, ты просто решил отказаться от всех своих мечтаний, потому что влюбился в меня? Действительно считаешь, что им нет места в нашей жизни и важны только мои мечты?

Вот что по-настоящему беспокоило его с той минуты, как он закончил читать альбом. Мысль, что Дженсен мог бросить все ради него, кажется неправильной. Джаред знает, что главным в его жизни было достижение поставленных целей. Но неужели из-за этого в ней не осталось места для Дженсена? Вот чего он по-настоящему страшится.

Дженсен на другом конце линии вертится на кровати, подтягивает одеяло, потом говорит, уже намного мягче и тише:

\- Нет, Джаред, это не так... Я знаю... – Дженсен замолкает, явно подбирая нужные слова. – Для меня все было иначе. Ты поступил в Гарвард, потому что у тебя была мечта. А я – потому что мог, из-за стипендии, а не из-за карьерных амбиций. Для меня это был всего лишь способ сбежать от прежней жизни. А ты на самом деле хотел чего-то добиться. Поэтому, когда ты остался без денег на обучение, все получилось само собой, понимаешь? С меня особо и не убыло. Ты ведь знаешь мою семью, там изначально все было безнадежно. А вот ты действительно потерял нечто важное, и я не хотел, чтобы ты лишился и своей мечты. Ведь даже со стипендией и грантами с деньгами было туго. Но я работал учителем после выпуска, в католической школе для мальчиков. Тебе это не нравилось, потому что я не мог «открыто говорить о своей ориентации», помнишь?

Он снова замолкает и Джаред слышит, как он облизывает губы, свои прекрасные, идеальные губы. Ему хочется перебить, задать миллион вопросов, но Дженсен говорит, и, может быть, пришло время наконец-то его выслушать.

\- Потом ты закончил учебу, и Джефф предложил тебе место в его фирме. Мы переехали в Портсмут, и ты начал прилично зарабатывать, но при этом работал на износ. Поэтому я решил, будет проще, лучше для всех, если я буду заниматься домом и всем остальным, чтобы ты мог сосредоточиться на получении партнерства.

\- Так я его получил! Черт, я об этом и говорю, Дженсен! Я стал партнером, и теперь ты можешь сделать что-нибудь для себя.

\- Джаред... – Дженсен снова вздыхает, и Джаред чувствует, что он вот-вот услышит короткие гудки отбоя.

\- Дженсен, не смей вешать трубку.

\- Джаред, это не твое очередное дело, которое нужно закрыть. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что его можно решить. Ты как будто воспринимаешь все в виде множеств. Ты одно множество, я – другое. Ты добился чего-то, и теперь пришло время сравняться, поэтому и мне нужно добиться чего-то. В моем мире, Джаред, мы одно множество, ты и я, две половинки целого, и все, что мы делаем, мы делаем вместе. Нам не нужно сравнивать счет.

Джаред не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому довольствуется красноречивым:  
\- О.

В трубке раздается тихий, усталый смешок.

\- Вот именно, о. Спокойной ночи, Джаред.

Джаред не возражает, когда Дженсен заканчивает разговор. В основном потому, что не знает, что сказать. Конечно, он воспринимал себя и Дженсена, как два отдельных множества. Но в этом-то весь смысл. В том, что он не хочет, чтобы Дженсен жил его жизнью. Что они могут быть двумя отдельными личностями, хотя они и пара. В том, что «мы» не обязательно значит слиться в одного человека.

Но слышать, как Дженсен произносит вслух, что для него Джаред действительно на первом месте, причем уже очень давно, - это как удар под дых. И так же неприемлемо, как и ответственность за ссору Джареда с семьей, которую Дженсен всегда чувствовал.

Он спрашивает себя, как его признание родителям, закончившееся катастрофой, повлияло на Дженсена. Впервые за долгое время Джаред начинает не только смотреть в будущее, но и оглядываться в прошлое, в самое начало их отношений. Вспоминает первый день в колледже, свои намерения и решимость – решимость стать таким же, как отец, соответствовать ожиданиям своего героя.

Джаред планировал окончить университет с отличием, потом работать на отца, а со временем стать во главе семейной фирмы, которую основал еще его дед. Но в своем плане он не учел, что его соседом по комнате станет совершенство с сияющими зелеными глазами и чувственными губами.

И тем не менее, даже когда по прошествии первого года простая похоть превратилась в любовь, Джаред не предполагал, что это будет проблемой. Его отец был для него героем, Джаред не раз наблюдал за ним во время судебных процессов, и искренне верил, что для того не имеет значения, с кем встречается его сын.

И ему пришлось на своей шкуре выяснить, что для легендарного Джеральда Падалеки бороться в суде за гражданские права какого-нибудь среднестатистического гея это одно, а вот принять своего сына-гея – совершенно другое.

По-видимому, все геи имеют равные права, если только это не твоя собственная плоть и кровь.

Затея привезти тем летом, между первым и вторым курсом, Дженсена к себе домой обернулась кошмаром: ссора, крики, обидные слова. Отец назвал Джареда глупым педиком, Джаред не остался в долгу и заявил, что тот – чертов лицемер, а посреди всего этого хаоса оказался Дженсен.

Но все-таки Джаред сам сделал этот выбор. Дженсен, может, и послужил катализатором, но вина не на нем, и Джареду ненавистна мысль, что Дженсен чувствует иначе.  
Может быть, это из-за того, что самому Дженсену с семьей не сильно повезло. Рос в трейлерном парке, без отца, с нищей матерью, которая каждые пару месяцев приводила в дом нового бойфренда. Дженсен обожал слушать рассказы Джареда о его жизни до колледжа: об отце, большом филантропе, о светской жизни матери. А потом появился Дженсен, и эта идиллия закончилась.

Но дело в том, что для Джареда все совсем иначе. С его точки зрения все рухнуло не из-за Дженсена, а из-за того, что та идеальная жизнь была лишь видимостью, фальшивкой. Он надеется, Дженсен понимает – то, что произошло, произошло бы в любом случае, даже без его появления.

И нельзя сказать, что та ссора все испортила, Джаред все равно получил диплом юриста. Он все равно стал партнером, и без всякой помощи от отца. Джаред всего добился сам. Точнее – как он медленно начинает понимать, - они добились этого вдвоем, Дженсен и Джаред, вместе. И поэтому еще важнее, чтобы Дженсен теперь смог сделать что-нибудь только для себя. Пришло время Джареду уступить и помочь ему достичь его собственных целей. И Джаред на самом деле не понимает, почему эта мысль так расстраивает Дженсена.


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Марта говорит** :  
 _Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я невиновна и буду бороться, чтобы очистить свое имя._  


Джефф терпеливый человек. Он очень терпеливый человек, но когда наступает утро очередного понедельника, а в поле зрения не наблюдается ни одной печеньки, он становится немного раздражительным. Немного. Самую чуточку. Это уже четвертый понедельник подряд без единой печенюшки. Конечно, у них есть «Орео» и прочее дерьмо, которым забиты полки буфета в комнате отдыха, но Печенья – печенья Дженсена – нет. Ни крошечки.

Джефф – может быть, всего лишь может быть, - чуть-чуть влюблен в Дженсена. И это нормально, он уверенный в себе гетеросексуал (более-менее), который без всяких проблем может признать, что – может быть – немножечко запал на партнера их нового партнера.

Но вся эта невинная (более-менее) увлеченность Дженсеном просто ничто по сравнению со всепоглощающей, страстной, единственной в своем роде любовью всей его жизни, с его долгим и бурным романом с печеньем Дженсена.

Но вот уже четыре недели – четыре долгих, мучительных недели – у него не было ни одной печеньки. Джеффу нужны его печеньки. Вот почему в пять минут десятого, в понедельник утром, на четвертую неделю печенюшечной засухи он заходит в кабинет Джареда. Решительно настроенный выяснить, в чем, черт подери, проблема, разобраться с ней и получить свое чертово печенье прежде, чем заработает серьезный эмоциональный срыв.

Так что, да, он всего лишь самую чуточку раздражен.

И кстати, есть и другие признаки того, что какая-то проблема существует. Джефф же юрист, бога ради, это его работа – подмечать детали. Он вел достаточно дел о разводе и может понять, когда все плохо. Именно поэтому, хотя он обычно не вмешивается в личную жизнь своих коллег, Джефф входит в кабинет Джареда.

Понимаете, ему плевать, если Чад разведется со своей четвертой женой, тощей пустоголовой моделькой, или Крис перетрахает все женское население Новой Англии, прежде чем помереть от какого-нибудь мерзкого венерического заболевания, которое несомненно подхватит в процессе.

Ему плевать, пусть делают, что хотят, но тут же речь о Джареде, а Джеффу нравится этот парнишка. Он, в принципе, великолепен, но самое главное, у него есть Дженсен. Джефф, наверное, мог бы даже смириться с потерей Джареда, если бы это по умолчанию не означало потерю Дженсена.

А терять Дженсена Джефф не хочет.

Джефф не из тех парней, что оседают с женой, и детишками, и прочей бытовой ерундой. Но это не значит, что он не любит вкусную еду, приятную компанию, хорошее времяпровождение в уютном доме и печенье. Джефф очень любит печенье.

Дженсен дает ему все это. Ну ладно, Джаред тоже большая часть всех этих приятностей, и Джефф осознает, что Дженсеном больше двигало желание помочь Джареду стать партнером, чем какая-то реальная забота о нем, Джеффе. Но, тем не менее, Джаред ему нравится, и Джефф знает, что сам нравится Джареду, даже вызывает у него уважение, и они друзья, и он надеялся, что, сделав Джареда партнером, еще больше укрепит эту дружбу.

Не то, чтобы Джаред не заслужил эту должность. Еще как заслужил.

Но у Джеффа был план. Джаред станет партнером, и они все будут друзьями. Его по-прежнему будут приглашать на День благодарения, и Рождество, и остальные чудесные праздники. Индейка Дженсена, пирог Дженсена, глинтвейн Дженсена, печенье Дженсена. Они – то есть, Джаред и Дженсен, - купят уютный домик, и Джефф сможет приходить к ним по выходным и учить Джареда, как лучше чинить краны, или красить оконные рамы, или еще каким-нибудь мужским штукам. А потом они сядут ужинать, или попивать пивко на веранде после долгого дня, или что там обычно делают, когда имеют собственный дом.

А рано или поздно они обзаведутся детьми – способ, в принципе, не важен, можно и усыновить, но, серьезно, с их генами им стоит воспользоваться суррогатным материнством. В общем, у них появятся дети, симпатичные детишки с густыми каштановыми, чуть растрепанными волосами и с большими зелеными глазами, а он будет крутым дядюшкой Джеффом.

Да, у Джеффа был план, а теперь нет никакого печенья, а отсутствие печенья означает, что его план в опасности.

Джеффу не нужна вся эта домашне-бытовая ерунда, но он хочет, чтобы у Дженсена и Джареда это было. Так он сможет время от времени наслаждаться домашним уютом, а когда ему надоест – спокойно уйти.

Вот почему в пять минут десятого, в понедельник утром, на четвертую неделю печенюшечной засухи Джефф заходит в кабинет Джареда.

****

В общем, Джаред первый готов признать, что его план «предоставить Дженсену независимость или типа того» пошел немного не так, как он рассчитывал. Ладно, не беда, Джаред умеет импровизировать. Что более важно, он думал, что все устаканится дней через пять, максимум.

Но вот уже четвертую неделю Джаред лишен Дженсена. Сентябрь на дворе, бога ради, их расставание официально перевалило на следующий месяц, и Джаред все не так себе представлял. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь случалось подобное – четыре недели без Дженсена рядом. Если уж совсем честно, самый долгий срок, что они провели раздельно – всего несколько дней. А точнее, два (Джаред уезжал на конференцию, и за это время они общались по телефону как минимум раз десять).

Так что, да, самый долгий период их расставания за прошедшие двенадцать лет – те ужасные два дня. Ну, до этого момента. Сейчас уже тридцать первый день, и Джареду подобный срок начинается казаться чересчур затянувшимся.

Джаред чувствует, как его благие намерения идут коту под хвост и превращаются во что-то, что он совершенно не планировал. 

И это, знаете ли, тот еще стресс. Поэтому, когда Джеффри Дин Морган в понедельник утром врывается в его кабинет, смотрит так, будто Джаред только что придушил выводок щенков, и начинает допытывать: «Что ты сделал с Дженсеном? Как собираешься это исправить? И какого хрена, Джаред?! Мне нужно мое печенье!», у Джареда появляется огромное желание закатить истерику и вышвырнуть Джеффа за дверь. Но вместо этого он просто жалобно хнычет и роняет голову на скрещенные на столе руки.

\- Джаред. В последний раз. Печенье. Сейчас же.

Его слова кажутся полным бредом, вот только Джаред знает Джеффа пять лет, поэтому неплохо его понимает. Джаред вздыхает, поднимает голову и, хотя его и терзает смутное предчувствие, что для стороннего наблюдателя случившееся может выглядеть немного иначе, тем не менее, начинает выкладывать все как на духу.

Вся история в ярких деталях занимает полчаса. Полчаса, в течение которых Джефф сидит абсолютно неподвижно и слушает. Его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, невозможно даже понять, на чьей он стороне. Когда Джаред заканчивает говорить, Джефф продолжает молчать. Он молчит очень долго. Джареду хотелось бы заполнить тишину кабинета словами, но в глубине души он подозревает, что это будет не в его интересах. Джефф довольно крутой мужик, больше похож а на грубоватого байкера, со своей бородой и кожаными браслетами, выглядывающими из-под рукава безупречного костюма от Армани, в котором он выглядит просто потрясающе. Наконец Джефф выуживает из кармана сигареты и зажигалку и прикуривает.

Он глубоко затягивается и выдыхает, наполняя комнату въедливым запахом. Тянется к одной из множества грязных кофейных чашек, расставленных по кабинету Джареда, и стряхивает пепел в холодный кофе. После второй затяжки Джефф смотрит на Джареда, облизывает губы и заявляет: 

\- Джаред, ты один из самых блестящих молодых людей, что я встречал. Именно поэтому я нанял тебя сразу после выпуска и ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Ты превзошел все мои ожидания. Но - и это очень большое «но» - своей незаурядностью ты в какой-то мере обязан Дженсену. Умные молодые профессионалы из «Лиги плюща» с большим потенциалом и еще большими амбициями – таких, если честно, хоть пруд пруди. Тебя от них отличает то, что у тебя есть Дженсен. Именно он дал тебе возможность добиться того, что ты сейчас имеешь, так чертовски быстро, без него твоя жизнь была бы намного сложнее.

Конечно, Джаред и сам это понимает. Может, конкретно эта мысль до него и не сразу дошла, но все равно, он не такой козел. Джефф же, помолчав, продолжает:

\- Слушай, я это все к чему: тебе нужен Дженсен. И я знаю, что ты это знаешь. Я понимаю, что ты хотел сделать, и, если честно, с твоей стороны это даже благородно. Но, Джаред, тебе не приходило в голову, что, может, Дженсен и так в курсе, чего хочет, и уже добивается этого. То есть, я не знаю его так же хорошо, как тебя, но он не кажется мне человеком, который просто плывет по течению. Думаю, он давно все для себя решил, и теперь тебе просто нужно выяснить, что именно.

Джефф прав, конечно, прав. Джефф, как Йода, только симпатичнее.

\- Я понимаю, - ноет Джаред. – Черт, я осел, да?

Джефф прикуривает очередную сигарету, откидывается в кожаном кресле и чуть улыбается:

\- Нет, ты просто избалован. Но мне почему-то кажется, ваш маленький семейный кризис это исправит.

Да уж точно. Если... нет, когда это маленькое недоразумение разрешится, Джаред сделает все, чтобы никогда не забывать, как сильно ему повезло.

Он собирается сказать еще что-нибудь, но тут дверь кабинета распахивается – кстати, с каких это пор к нему все начали вваливаться без стука? – и на пороге появляются два других партнера фирмы, Кристиан Кейн и Чад Майкл Мюррей, меж своих ласково именуемые «хламидийными близнецами». Для Джареда всегда было загадкой, как два настолько безнравственных индивида, которые явно не видят разницы между «хорошо» и «плохо», проводят свободное время, нарушая около дюжины законов, а в процессе трахают все, что движется, могут быть такими блестящими юристами. Но за пять лет он просто научился воспринимать это, как одну из тех великих тайн, что Вселенная время от времени подкидывает людям, пытаться понять которые просто бессмысленно.

Чад, взлохмаченный, небритый и в мятой одежде – явно провел ночь не дома, со своей пустоголовой женой, и собирается принять душ в своем кабинете, как делает почти каждое утро, - подходит к столу Джареда, сдвигает несколько кофейных кружек и усаживается на освободившееся место. Крис, примерно в таком же расхристанном состоянии, только длинные волосы собраны в «хвост», разваливается на одном из свободных кресел, вытягивает перед собой ноги в джинсах и потертых ковбойских сапогах (Крис не верит в строгие костюмы), и заявляет:

\- Выкладывай.

Он и Чад выжидающе смотрят на Джареда. Джефф только ухмыляется в бороду.

\- Что?

Чад вздыхает, закатывает глаза и отвечает вместо Криса:

\- Слушай, высокий, симпатичный и интеллектуально обделенный, мы все знаем, что ты из-за чего-то хандришь. А если конкретнее, ты хандришь из-за Дженсена. Из чего мы делаем забавный вывод, что ты, мистер Американская Мечта, налажал и впал в немилость. И нам нужны все грязные подробности! Джефф, может, и старший партнер, но мы тоже партнеры, и мы хотим драмы. Драмы из твоей жизни, не из нашей, что делает ее намного интереснее.

\- Ух ты, ваша любовь и поддержка просто ошеломляют, – сухо замечает Джаред. У него нет ни сил снова рассказывать историю, ни желания веселить этих двух придурков своими проблемами. Но Джефф – всегда верный друг - с радостью посвящает обоих в детали его небольшой семейной катастрофы.

Конечно же, они смеются, очень громко и очень долго. В какой-то момент Чад падает со стола, но ржать не прекращает.

\- Спасибо, парни. Ваше сострадание меня трогает, правда, - ледяным тоном произносит Джаред, оглядывая троицу, которая вроде бы считается его лучшими друзьями. – Нет, я понимаю, вас забавляет, что у меня все катится под откос и я могу потерять любовь всей своей жизни. Конечно, чего ж не веселиться? Ведь в таком случае вам больше не придется утруждать себя воскресными обедами, вас никто не будет силком затаскивать в гости во время дурацких праздников типа Рождества, Пасхи и Дня благодарения. Я имею в виду, подумаешь, индейка Дженсена, не великое событие в вашей жизни… И, хэй, Чад, когда твоя жена в очередной раз тебя бросит, тебе не придется переживать и тащиться к нам, терпеть нашу заботу и давиться пирогом, печеньем и домашним мороженым, и…

Джаред чувствует, как начинает срываться в давно поджидавшую нервную истерику, но его останавливает прилетевший в лицо кулак Криса, и Джаред валится носом в пол. Он издает очень мужественный стон, потом умудряется перевернуться на спину, прижимая руку к лицу, и смотрит на Криса.

\- Какого черта?! Господи! Мать твою, Крис, больно же!

Тот возвышается над Джаредом с абсолютно невозмутимым видом. 

\- Конечно, больно, идиот, в этом-то и суть. А теперь кончай ныть, до Дня благодарения всего два месяца, и если ты к тому времени все не исправишь, я буду очень огорчен. Я хочу индейку Дженсена!

Джаред открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Крис ему не дает:

\- Я серьезно, Джаред. Твой кризис нас забавляет, но только потому, что он временный. А теперь исправь, что накосячил, а иначе я уведу у тебя Дженсена, и мы будем жить долго и счастливо.

Джаред, который к этому моменту смог сесть, все так же прижимая ладонь к ушибленному лицу, недоверчиво хмыкает:

\- Да? Ну, удачи. Насколько я знаю, ты натурал, а Дженсен – на сто процентов мужик!

\- Я в курсе, - Крис снова садится в кресло, наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, и в упор смотрит на Джареда, - но, Джаред, если бы я знал, что у меня есть хотя бы крошечный шанс завоевать Дженсена, я бы полюбил члены быстрее, чем ты успел бы сказать «два сахара, пожалуйста».

После этого происходящее потихоньку перемещается куда-то в район Сумеречной зоны… Чад соглашается, что, да, он тоже без раздумий готов стать геем ради Дженсена, потому что член Дженсена в его заднице – небольшая цена за… ну, за самого Дженсена, и Чад в любой момент предпочтет его какой-нибудь вагине. Джефф ничего не говорит, но внезапно его одержимость «понедельничным» печеньем начинает Джареда немного беспокоить. Апогей наступает, когда Чад пинком открывает дверь кабинета и на весь офис объявляет опрос «Кто бы стал геем ради Дженсена». Число взлетевших в воздух мужских рук для Джареда - как ушат ледяной воды на голову. 

****

Джаред медленно плетется с работы домой (ему очень, очень нужен выходной), по-прежнему прижимая руку к ноющему лицу, и ему в голову вдруг приходит поразительная мысль: если уж все натуралы подняли руки, то как же тогда геи? О, боже, ему конец.

\- Ты разве не на работе? – голос Дженсена в трубке - словно хор тысячи ангелов.

\- В общем, все мои друзья и примерно семьдесят пять процентов мужчин в нашей фирме стали бы геями ради тебя. - Джаред не может со стороны оценить звук своего голоса, но догадывается, что это нечто среднее между нытьем пятилетнего ребенка и ревом одержимого, слегка безумного убийцы. - А Чад когда-нибудь…

Дженсен не дает ему продолжить:

\- Джаред, перестань, хватит. Не упоминай в одном предложении Чада и любую часть моего тела. Ты можешь случайно заразить меня какой-нибудь гадостью. И нет, пока ты не спросил, ни один из твоих друзей никогда ко мне не подкатывал. 

\- Точно? А другие мужчины? Мне тут сообщили, что, хотя большинство натуралов в принципе не любят члены, но конкретно твой в их заднице им не кажется особой проблемой.

\- Ну, тебе ли не знать, что я предпочитаю п.е.н.и.с. в себя, и черта с два чей-то из них окажется поблизости от меня. 

Джаред не может удержаться и тихо смеется над тем, как Дженсен произносит слово «пенис».

\- Джаред? – Дженсен кажется встревоженным, отчего Джареда немного тянет танцевать. - Ты в порядке? Что происходит?

\- Не знаю… - он и правда не знает. Все, что в голове поначалу выглядело так четко и ясно, внезапно мутировало во что-то, чего он совершенно не планировал. – Я совсем не этого хотел. Я пытаюсь поступить правильно, а выходит наоборот, и я не могу понять, почему. – Прежде, чем Дженсен успевает ответить, Джаред быстро добавляет: - А еще у меня лицо болит.

\- Я знаю, Джаред, - мягко произносит Дженсен, чуть помолчав. – Не сразу понял, но я знаю, чего ты хотел добиться. Но мне этого не нужно. Я знаю, чего хочу, и это не то, о чем ты думаешь. И что случилось с твоим лицом?

\- Крис меня ударил! – Джаред и сам морщится от своего плаксивого тона, но менять его не меняет - может, это вызовет у Дженсена хоть немного симпатии. – А еще сказал, что хочет отбить тебя у меня.

\- Джаред! Крис, Чад – никакой разницы, не упоминай их и меня в одном разговоре. Я прямо вижу, как на меня надвигается облако ЗППП. Почему он тебя ударил?

Похоже, Дженсен сочувствует ему и беспокоится. Да! Одно это заставляет Джареда говорить еще более жалобным тоном и, несмотря на то, что общаются они по телефону, даже сделать печальные щенячьи глаза, в надежде, что он сможет как-то мысленно их спроецировать.

\- Чтобы получить твою индейку на День благодарения. Ладно, хорошо, ты знаешь, чего хочешь, отлично, я ошибся, возвращайся домой, и я больше никогда не совершу подобную глупость. 

\- Ну, можешь передать Крису, что бить тебя – это верный способ лишиться моей индейки раз и навсегда. Ну серьезно, вы же взрослые люди! – Дженсен на минуту замолкает, и Джаред думает, что он ничего не собирается больше говорить, но тот продолжает: - Но я не вернусь. Я знаю, что мне нужно, а вот ты нет. Мне кажется, ты даже меня больше не знаешь. Ты так долго был сосредоточен лишь на том, чтобы стать партнером, и наконец добился этого. Теперь настало время выяснить, чего еще ты хочешь от жизни. Я знаю, чего хочу, но не уверен, что мы хотим одного и того же. Мне пора. Приложи к глазу что-нибудь холодное, когда придешь домой.

Джаред так и делает. Достает пакет с чем-то замороженным из холодильника, проходит в спальню и разглядывает стоящую у кровати коробку. Ему кажется, он немного сходит с ума. Чего он хочет? Он хочет стать партнером, и ему нужен Дженсен. Вот, готово. Он знает, чего хочет, проще простого.

Так что, да, Джаред знает, чего хочет. Теперь ему просто нужно посмотреть, чего хочет Дженсен, и все станет отлично. Ну правда. Партнерство, Дженсен, что там еще?


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
**Марта говорит:**  
_«Скайлэнд», мой дом в Сил Харбор – изумительное место_

  
_Дом моей мечты_  
 _Идеи и варианты дизайна_  
 _3 Я всегда хотел жить у океана._  
 _Когда ты получил работу и сказал, что нам придется переехать в Мэн, я так обрадовался. Знаю, ты нервничал, боялся, что я с тобой не поеду, но я был в восторге. Мне нравятся спокойствие и тишина, и наша квартира не так уж плоха. Но я мечтаю о собственном доме и надеюсь, что когда мы сможем себе его позволить, обязательно купим один у самого океана. В конце концов, мы же живем в Мэне. Я понимаю, что эта мечта исполнится лишь через несколько лет, но подготовиться не помешает. Уверен, ты всего добьешься, и знаю - когда это случится, ты сделаешь все, что в твоих силах, чтобы осуществить мою мечту_  
 _5 Восхитительно! Мне нужен такой же_  
 _7 Люблю скандинавский стиль – так много воздуха и света. Думаю, светлое дерево и пастельные оттенки отлично подойдут для пляжного дома_  
 _9 Обожаю мраморные столешницы!_  
 _10 Воспоминания_  
 _13 Сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь выберу такой мрачный стиль, но если честно, я и сам не уверен, пока не прочувствую дом. Некоторые комнаты просто мечтают быть темными._

 

Ладно. Значит, дом. Разумеется, Дженсен хотел бы дом. Конечно, он сотворил настоящее чудо с их дерьмовой крохотной квартиркой, но явно хотел бы иметь собственный дом.

И, конечно же, Джаред мудак – ведь Дженсен был уверен, что Джаред купит ему дом, как только получит такую возможность, а ему это даже в голову не пришло. Мудак!

И Дженсен не просто хочет дом, он ему необходим. Необходимы светлые паркетные полы и широкий камин. Сад и комнаты для гостей. А самое главное – ему нужна огромная кухня в деревенском стиле, где у него будет много-много места, чтобы печь, и готовить, и печь и готовить одновременно!

Дженсену необходима такая кухня.

Внезапно Джареду кажется совершенно нелепой его прежняя идея о том, что Дженсен должен работать. Нафига он должен тратить свое время на какую-то обыденность вроде работы, когда может просто готовить для Джареда? Конечно, Джаред тут же дает себе парочку заслуженных мысленных подзатыльников за такие неполиткорректные размышления – ведь вся его идея изначально заключалась в том, чтобы Дженсен мог делать что-то для себя, а не для Джареда.

Но раз уж Дженсен, судя по всему, с этой идеей не согласен, Джаред будет и дальше захлебываться слюной, представляя, что Дженсен может сделать с большой кухней, да и с домом в целом.

Значит, партнерство, Дженсен и дом. Джаред понемногу начинает понимать, что хочет собственный дом так же сильно, как Дженсен.

В общем, дом. Это Джаред может организовать на раз-два. После короткого звонка своему бухгалтеру (Джаред работает в очень успешной фирме, а в Новой Англии полно других успешных людей, которым нужна квалифицированная юридическая помощь), он устраивается на кровати с ноутбуком. Открывает Гугл и быстро набирает: пляжные дома Портсмут Мэн.

В Новой Англии, оказывается, полно риэлторов, но, приценившись и сделав несколько звонков, он бронирует на следующую неделю пять осмотров с неким Марком из «Агентства недвижимости Портсмута». Теперь осталось только убедить Дженсена, что он тоже должен присутствовать.

Именно поэтому Джаред до последнего момента не звонит ему. Многолетний опыт показал, что, чем больше дать Дженсену времени на раздумья, тем меньше вероятность, что тот согласится на очередную безумную идею, пришедшую Джареду в голову.

\- В общем, мы покупаем дом, и если ты хочешь выразить свое мнение, каким именно он будет, скажи, где ты временно проживаешь, чтобы я мог завтра за тобой заехать.

Дженсен молчит, а потом:

\- Джаред, ты опять читал мои альбомы?

\- Это совершенно не относится к делу, - Джаред подозревает, что если признается в правоте Дженсена, тот начнет возражать.

\- Так и есть. Джаред...

Ну вот, черт, началось.

\- ...это хорошая идея, но, купив дом только потому, что я его хочу, ты меня не вернешь.

Когда в трубке раздаются гудки отбоя, Джаред не удивлен, и уж тем более, его это не останавливает. В процессе поиска риэлтора Джаред кое-что понял. Дженсен упрям, но Джаред, черт побери, юрист, и хороший юрист. И это дело он собирается выиграть. Конечно, некоторые дела нельзя выиграть, оперируя одними фактами, иногда требуется творческий подход. И сейчас пришло время играть не по правилам.

Через несколько минут Джаред печатает последнюю букву в своем сообщении, быстренько его перечитывает и жмет «Отправить», начиная тем самым последующую беседу.

_Джаред: На десять у нас запланированы осмотры с Марком из АН Портсмута. Скажи, где тебя забрать, иначе я буду искать что-то вроде этого..._   
_Джаред: www.mancavesite.org_   
_Дженсен: Джаред, это омерзительно!_   
_Джаред: Ты, между прочим, о моем будущем жилище говоришь._   
_Джаред: мне особенно понравилась та, что с вывесками..._   
_Дженсен: Ты же не серьезно. Это комната, полная светящихся неоновых вывесок и уродливой мебели. И они даже по цвету не совпадают!_   
_Джаред: Очень по-мужски!_   
_Дженсен: Она уродливая, и ты там ослепнешь!_   
_Джаред: Это мужская красота, и мне понравится..._   
_Джаред: Так же сильно, как понравится пить пиво на диване..._   
_Джаред: прямо из банки..._   
_Джаред: а потом ставить ее на стол..._   
_Джаред: без всякой подставки!_   
_Дженсен: А вот это уже просто вульгарно!_   
_Джаред: Это мое будущее, если ты не пойдешь со мной._   
_Дженсен: Это шантаж!_   
_Джаред: Ты, вроде, сказал, что у нас все кончено. Какой же это шантаж, если ты даже не собираешься жить в доме?_   
_Дженсен: Ислингтон роад, 21. Я иду, только чтобы убедиться, что ты не купишь вместо приличного дома какую-нибудь берлогу и не ослепнешь нечаянно от безвкусицы!_   
_Джаред: Буду там в десять. И печеньки, пожалуйста *жалобный взгляд*_   
_Дженсен: Ты отвратителен!_   
_Дженсен: Какие именно?_   
_Джаред: Ты ЗНАЕШЬ, какие! ;-)_

 

Да, Дженсен любит его, и Джаред выиграет это дело. У него есть полная коробка улик и куча свободного времени. У Дженсена нет ни единого шанса.

****

На следующий день, ровно без пяти десять, Джаред подъезжает к дому, где – временно – живет Дженсен. Тот уже стоит на тротуаре в ожидании и выглядит, конечно же, безупречно: в серых брюках, темно-зеленой рубашке и небрежно накинутом на плечи кардигане, совпадающем по цвету с брюками.

Весь такой консервативный, и это так мило!

Учитывая, что именно Дженсен занимался стиркой-сушкой-глажкой-выведением пятен-покупкой одежды и развешивал на вешалках уже готовые костюмы так, что Джареду не приходилось подбирать наряды самому, Джаред выглядит не столь безупречно. И Дженсен, похоже, с этой оценкой согласен, если судить по чуть приподнятой брови и легкому тику в уголке глаза. Он садится на пассажирское сиденье и, сложив руки на коленях, оглядывает своего не-бывшего парня, как будто физически сдерживает себя, чтобы не потянуться и не попытаться исправить все, что ему не нравится. Джареду на столь внимательный осмотр и молчаливое, но явное неодобрение его внешнего вида совершенно плевать. Его волнует только Дженсен – Дженсен в непосредственной близости к нему, в его машине. Совсем рядом после столь долгого времени врозь – почти шесть недель, черт их подери, - и, боже, такой красивый!

Джаред знает, что надо что-то сказать. «Привет» сошло бы для начала. К счастью, Дженсен, кажется, тоже внезапно потерял дар речи. Джаред отмирает, только когда вспоминает – печеньки же! И начинает незаметно осматриваться в поисках всего, что может напоминать контейнер с самым вкусным на свете печеньем.

Ну, он старается делать это незаметно, но ему не очень удается, и Дженсен решает прекратить его мучения, достав из кармана кардигана небольшой целлофановый пакет, перевязанный ленточкой в синий и белый горошек. Джаред быстро насчитывает десять маленьких печенек.

Если честно, десять – просто капля в море по сравнению с тем, к чему он привык, но в данный момент это просто манна небесная. У него даже рука дрожит, когда он берет пакет, который Дженсен протягивает ему с насмешливой – слишком насмешливой - улыбкой.

В такой момент, наверное, самым правильным было бы искренне сказать спасибо, осторожно отложить пакет куда-нибудь подальше в безопасное место и завести двигатель. Но Джаред не силен в правильных поступках, вместо этого он совершенно неподобающим образом разрывает целлофан, быстро вытаскивает две печеньки сразу и начинает жадно их поглощать, обсыпая крошками себя и все вокруг.

Дженсен справляется с ситуацией неплохо: всего лишь незаметно стряхивает крошки со своих брюк. Хотя позже Джаред будет уверять, что видел, как Дженсен сжал зубы, когда Джаред застонал, не в силах сдержать восторг от восхитительного вкуса.

Закончив жевать, Джаред пытается восстановить ущерб, нанесенный пакету, и аккуратно убирает его в бардачок. Дженсен по-прежнему не произнес ни слова, и пусть он и не самый разговорчивый человек в мире, обычно он не настолько молчалив. Это начинает немного напрягать. А Джаред, хоть убей, не в силах придумать, что сказать, чтобы сломать лед, кроме «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, возьми меня обратно», но почему-то ему кажется, это будет большой ошибкой. Так что он говорит лишь:

\- Марк, наверное, нас уже ждет...

Дженсен кивает и отвечает так же красноречиво:  
\- Думаю, да.

До первого дома недалеко, но это самая неловкая поездка на памяти Джареда. За все время, что они вместе, даже в начале отношений, он никогда еще не чувствовал между ними подобного напряжения. Ему просто хочется, чтобы оно исчезло, чтобы вернулось привычное ощущение близости.

Когда они подъезжают к дому, Джаред замечает мужчину средних лет в хорошо сидящем черном костюме с ярким, бросающимся в глаза красным галстуком. Мужчина стоит на крыльце и что-то изучает в телефоне. Джаред выходит из машины и шагает к дому, но Дженсен вдруг останавливает его, схватив за руку.

\- Джаред, да ради... Стой спокойно.

И внезапно руки Дженсена оказываются повсюду. В его защиту Джаред должен признать, что Дженсен еще долго продержался, правда. Но, похоже, мысль о том, что Джаред встретится с их риэлтором в том виде, в каком в данный момент находится, стала для него последней каплей. И он одергивает, и расправляет, и разглаживает, а в какой-то момент даже достает давно забытую на полу машины бутылку воды, смачивает платок (какой тридцатилетний парень носит с собой носовые платки? Ну правда же, невероятно мило!) и начинает оттирать пятна на Джаредовой рубашке. А под конец смачивает руки и делает все, что в его силах, чтобы привести волосы Джареда в порядок.

Это лучшие две минуты в жизни Джареда за последние три недели, он просто стоит смирно и позволяет Дженсену творить свое волшебство. И каким-то образом, при помощи одних только рук, носового платка и старой бутылки воды, тот умудряется придать Джареду вполне респектабельный вид.

И это ломает стоявшее между ними ледяное напряжение. Этот маленький нервный срыв Дженсена настолько привычен для обоих, что та спокойная, расслабленная атмосфера, в которой они жили на протяжении многих лет, возвращается. Джаред улыбается, Дженсен улыбается в ответ, и все снова хорошо, как и должно быть. Нет, не настолько хорошо, что все проблемы чудесным образом забыты, но исчезает пугавшая Джареда неловкость между ними.

Всего две минуты – и Джаред уже любит своего нового риэлтора. Марк – настоящий профессионал, продавец от бога, из тех людей, что смогут и снег зимой эскимосам продать. Учитывая стоящую перед Джаредом нелегкую задачу убедить Дженсена, Марк именно тот человек, который просто обязан быть на его стороне. Еще до встречи они немного пообщались по телефону, и Марк довольно быстро все устроил, и вообще был твердо намерен продать Дженсену дом. Джаред – теперь, когда его ткнули носом в эту очевидную мысль, - тоже горит желанием приобрести что-нибудь попросторнее их квартирки. Но, если честно, новое жилье всего лишь оболочка, а Джаред хочет настоящий дом, и для этого ему нужен Дженсен. Поэтому он с помощью Марка просто обязан найти идеальный вариант, который Дженсен превратит в их новый дом. И ошибиться нельзя. Изучая Дженсена с помощью его альбомов, Джаред понял кое-что – он и так его отлично знает. Двенадцать лет вместе – конечно, он знает Дженсена. Просто он был так занят другими вещами, что эти знания отодвинулись куда-то очень, очень далеко на второй план. Но теперь они снова понемногу выходят вперед.

В общем, Джаред понимает, что должен все сделать правильно. Ведь для него это всего лишь дом, ничего особенного, он жил в одном из таких много лет, а их паршивая квартирка – лишь временное явление в его жизни. А вот Дженсен вырос в трейлерном парке. Ему не нравится об этом вспоминать, но Джаред знает, что Дженсен свой дом ненавидел. Он, конечно, не эксперт по трейлерным паркам и уверен, что по большей части они не заслуживают своей плохой репутации, и что существуют, наверное, уютные парки, где живут милые, добрые люди. Но Дженсен как раз рос в одном из тех, чья репутация себя полностью оправдывала, и ненавидел в нем все. Поломанную мебель, беспорядок, быстрозамороженные готовые обеды и бесконечную череду новых маминых приятелей.

И Дженсен хочет не просто улучшить жилищные условия, он хочет уютный дом, чтобы обустроить его, и создавать в нем новые воспоминания, и прожить в нем всю оставшуюся жизнь. Джаред, может быть, мудак, идиот и эгоистичный придурок, но это он знает точно.

Вот почему сегодняшние поиски дома невероятно важны.

А еще чертовски трудны: после пяти восхитительных домов Джаред начинает подозревать, что за один день они могут и не успеть. Больше всего бесит, что он не понимает, что не так. Все дома – словно с картинок в альбоме Дженсена, именно такие, как он описывал. Но хоть Дженсен их все и нахваливал, Джаред по языку его тела моментально просекал, что они – совсем не то.

Марк, кажется, тоже разочарован, хотя и не показывает этого перед Дженсеном. Джаред на самом деле рассчитывал, что они провернут всю эту затею с покупкой дома за сегодняшний день, и он сможет заняться дальнейшей реализацией плана по возвращению Дженсена. Формально, он, конечно, не придерживается строгого расписания, но серьезно, Дженсена нет рядом уже четыре недели. Это почти месяц, черт возьми. Месяц! Джаред вздыхает и выходит во внутренний дворик последнего дома, где уже стоят Дженсен и Марк. Он намеренно задержался внутри, делая вид, что на самом деле заинтересован, а не просто таскается за Дженсеном, пока тот не выберет недвижимость себе по вкусу.

Обменявшись с Марком одинаково разочарованными взглядами, Джаред поворачивается к Дженсену и уже открывает рот, чтобы договориться о новой дате встречи для осмотра очередной партии домов, но Марк его опережает.

\- Слушайте, парни, я знаю, что вам на сегодня уже хватит впечатлений, но если у вас есть время, я бы хотел вам показать еще один дом, последний.

****

План был посмотреть пять домов (тщательно отобранных без ведома Дженсена), но взгляд Марка ясно говорит, что он все-таки припрятал в рукаве парочку козырей. Джаред вопросительно смотрит на Дженсена, и тот чуть кивает. Значит, решено. Марк отъезжает первым, Джаред с Дженсеном следуют за ним.

Довольно скоро Марк поворачивает на подъездную дорожку крайнего дома на бульваре Оушен, прямо на границе с парком Рай Харбор. Идеальное место: хотя рядом набережная, и соседний дом виден сквозь деревья, пышная растительность парка с одной стороны и галечный пляж с другой создают ощущение уединенности.

Дом довольно... занятный, другого слова и не подберешь. Видно, что за садом тщательно ухаживали, но это было уже давно. Цветочные клумбы, выложенные камнем, почти полностью заросли сорняками. Плодовые деревья по-прежнему красивы, но нуждаются в обрезке. Пруд в дальнем углу больше напоминает не ухоженный водоем, а мутную лужу. Правда, сам дом в хорошем состоянии: классическое двухэтажное строение в викторианском стиле, выкрашенное в белый цвет и украшенное замысловатой домовой резьбой, с широким крыльцом, качелями-скамейкой и даже самой что ни на есть настоящей башенкой под остроугольной крышей.

Джаред оглядывается на Дженсена. Тот кажется немного заинтригованным, но состояние сада и дома, в котором явно давно не жили, пусть и присматривали, сдерживает его интерес.

И тут в игру вступает Марк...

\- Дженсен, - Марк подходит к нему, ненавязчиво приобнимает за плечи, потом его рука скользит вниз, пока не останавливается на пояснице. В любой другой ситуации Джаред бы моментально взбесился, но сейчас он понимает, что Марк просто всерьез взялся за дело. – Спасибо, что согласился посмотреть еще и этот дом. Я знаю, для тебя это просто запасной вариант, но, если честно, Джареду явно нужна помощь с выбором, поэтому для меня совершенно очевидно, кого именно мне нужно убедить.

Он хорош, чертовски хорош, и пока Марк деликатно направляет Дженсена сквозь сад к крыльцу, Джаред старается просто тихо следовать за ними. На ходу решая, что акцент, который слышится в хрипловатом голосе риэлтора, тоже играет на руку, и молча благодаря небеса за любовь Дженсена к Алану Рикману и английским костюмированным драмам.

\- В общем, Дженсен, я понимаю, что в данный момент все выглядит немного неубедительно, но дай мне одну минуту, и все прояснится.  
Они подходят к крыльцу, и вот тут Марк пускает в ход тяжелую артиллерию.

\- Как ты видишь, в доме какое-то время не жили, но позволь тебя заверить: о нем не переставали заботиться. Уверен, ты знаешь, что Портсмут – один из старейших городов страны, основан в семнадцатом веке. Этот дом не настолько стар, но построен еще в 1874 году, так что у него довольно длинная история.

Марк замолкает, и Джаред видит, как он исподволь наблюдает за Дженсеном, мягко подталкивая его ко входу. Прямо на пороге Марк останавливается, вероятно, чтобы дать Дженсену возможность сходу прочувствовать атмосферу помещения, которое внутри выглядит более шикарным, чем снаружи. Высота потолков, как и парадная лестница, производят впечатление. Марк продолжает свою атаку:

\- Знаешь, с тех пор, как Джаред со мной связался, я все думал об этом доме, но боялся, что вас отпугнет его история.

\- История?

Впервые за весь день Дженсен задал прямой вопрос. Односложный, да, но все равно это прогресс.

\- Довольно печальная, надо сказать. Дом был построен Джорджем Такером, и с тех пор принадлежал его семье. Последние, кто здесь жили - его праправнук Том Такер со своей женой Эмили, женаты почти шестьдесят лет. Но знаешь, в преклонном возрасте за такой большой площадью уже нелегко присматривать, поэтому несколько лет назад они переселились в дом престарелых. Сюда должен был переехать их сын Томас, он жил тут по выходным, пока занимался необходимым ремонтом – вроде новой проводки и сантехники – и только успел закончить его, как Том и Эмили скончались, буквально с разницей в несколько дней.

Рассказывая все это, Марк ведет Дженсена из комнаты в комнату, демонстрируя гостиную с красивым камином из известняка, зал с большим окном и видом на океан, еще одну гостиную с камином побольше и окнами от пола до потолка.

\- В общем, Томас сделал все необходимое, а потом – такая трагедия – по дороге сюда они с женой попали в страшную аварию, и Томас погиб.

Рассказывай это кто-нибудь другой, история звучала бы банально и слезливо. Но Марк умело вплетает рассказ о Такерах и их трагической судьбе в осмотр дома, ведет Дженсена вверх по лестнице, через большие уютные комнаты для гостей, детскую и просторную спальню с ванной комнатой, в которой взгляд сразу привлекает оригинальная медная ванна на толстых литых ножках. Когда они спускаются обратно на первый этаж и, пройдя через столовую, оказываются наконец в огромной кухне, Дженсен уже полностью в его власти.

\- В общем, Мойра – это жена Томаса, которая выжила в аварии, не хочет иметь ничего общего с этим домом, вот почему он пустует. Ее можно понять, она практически не жила здесь, а так как детей у них с Томасом не было, передавать по наследству его некому. Поэтому она просто хочет от него избавиться. Мне велено продать его первому же заинтересованному покупателю, и, если честно, цена для подобного дома просто смешная. И мне просто... – Марк берет театральную паузу и косится на Джареда, взглядом давая понять, что сейчас последует решающий удар, - мне просто больно, Дженсен, при мысли, что придется первому встречному продать подобный дом – полный истории, много лет являвшийся семейным очагом.

Марк как бы невзначай кладет руку на дверной косяк, привлекая внимание Дженсена к линиям, именам и датам, украшающим деревянную планку, на которой отмечали рост детей нескольких поколений.

\- Мне на самом деле нравится этот дом, и хотелось бы, чтобы он достался тому, кто действительно полюбит его, а не какому-нибудь городскому хлыщу, который станет изредка наезжать сюда по выходным и не будет ценить его, как дом того заслуживает.  
Они идут дальше и через большие двойные двери выходят на задний двор, ведущий к пляжу и большому пирсу с очаровательной беседкой.

\- Дженсен, мне кажется, что ты именно тот человек, кто понимает ценность подобного дома, вот почему я решил показать его тебе. Мне бы не хотелось вмешиваться в ваши личные дела, но меня убедили, что ваши нынешние условия проживания... явление временное. Так что ты понимаешь, почему я хотел показать вам данный вариант. Это место... Том сделал Эмили предложение прямо здесь, - с этими словами Марк приоткрывает дверь в беседку, - и я знаю, что переступаю границу дозволенного, но, Дженсен, когда я сегодня увидел вас с Джаредом, на меня снизошло озарение, я сразу понял, что вы двое идеально подходите для этого дома.

Дело решенное, дом их. Джаред в этом уверен, хотя Дженсен еще не сказал ни слова.

\- Итак, Дженсен, что ты думаешь?

Дженсен не успевает ответить, как Марк добавляет:

\- Подожди, не торопись с ответом, прогуляйся по саду, снова зайди внутрь и осмотрись, уже без моей беспрерывной болтовни. Поговори с Джаредом, а потом скажи мне свое решение.

За все годы знакомства с Дженсеном, Джаред впервые видит, чтобы он так легко повелся. Дженсен обходит сад, осматривает клумбы, нюхает цветки розовых кустов, растущих вдоль стены, потом снова заходит в дом, в дверях оглядываясь на Джареда. Тот машет рукой, показывая, что идет следом.

Марк настоящий чародей или, что вероятнее, просто Король ада. Других возможных объяснений этой маленькой демонстрации контроля над разумом просто нет.

Люди, лично не встречавшие Дженсена и знавшие его только по описанию, как правило, склонны были недооценивать его или представлять этаким женственным манерным типчиком, что было настолько далеко от реальности, насколько это возможно. Дженсен воплощение мужественности, голос у него тихий, но низкий, а иногда после их ночных забав становится еще ниже и отдает хрипотцой. Он придерживается консервативного стиля в одежде - никаких сетчатых маек и розового, только твид, шерсть и хлопок спокойных, натуральных оттенков.

Да, он собирает дверные венки, раскладывает постельное белье в шкафу по строгой схеме, печет печенье и любит посидеть на диване с чашечкой чая и последним номером «Martha Stewart Living». А еще он прочищает забившиеся трубы, охотится на пауков и может с закрытыми глазами заменить колесо машины.

Одними словом, если Дженсен и похож на домохозяйку пятидесятых, то на невероятно крутую, и он никогда никому не позволял помыкать собой. Вот почему чертов Марк Шеппард чародей или, что вероятнее, Король ада – он просто сразил Дженсена наповал и практически приручил.

Джареду хочется броситься к нему в объятия и заявить о своей вечной любви, но так как у него уже есть одна вечная любовь, он вместо этого идет следом за Дженсеном. У него еще будет время должным образом отблагодарить Марка.

****

Бродить по дому наедине с Дженсеном - пытка, самая настоящая жестокая пытка. Руки Дженсена, кажется, живут собственной жизнью, лаская и поглаживая все, до чего могут дотянуться. То, как его пальцы чувственно скользят по мраморной столешнице, как он чуть прикусывает губу, касаясь фарфоровой раковины со старомодным медным краном, - почти порнография. Движение руки вверх-вниз по гладким круглым перилам выглядит охренительно непристойно. Кто бы мог подумать, что осмотр дома может быть настолько эротичным? К счастью, расширенные зрачки Дженсена, его учащенное дыхание и то, как он беспрерывно облизывает губы, - явный признак, что он взволнован даже посильнее Джареда.

Когда они снова оказываются в главной спальне - старый, но натертый до блеска паркет чуть поскрипывает под их ногами, - Джаред откашливается и пытается избавиться от сводящего с ума возбуждения, которое он испытал, наблюдая, как Дженсен сходит с ума от дома.

\- В общем, мне кажется, этот тот самый дом, и я собираюсь прямо сейчас предложить Марку цену, как ты...

Договорить Джаред не успевает, потому что Дженсен оказывается у него в объятиях и делает все возможное, чтобы достать языком до гланд. Похоже, взволнован – это еще мягко сказано. Точнее будет сказать – безумно возбужден. В любом случае, Джаред не собирается зацикливаться на терминологии, он немного занят невероятно горячим поцелуем, с которым Дженсен на него накинулся. Он довольно мычит и покрепче стискивает в объятиях свое чудо. И раз уж Дженсен и так почти залез на него, совершенно естественно, что Джаред подхватывает его под самую восхитительно упругую и идеальную задницу на земле, чтобы Дженсен мог сцепить ноги у него на талии. Руки Дженсена, которые всего пару минут назад почти порнографично ласкали этот дом, теперь оказываются на теле Джареда, и кажется, что повсюду одновременно: обнимают за шею, тянут за волосы, оглаживают плечи. Дженсен еле слышно поскуливает на одной ноте, и этот звук так заводит, что Джаред с трудом сдерживается, чтобы сию же секунду не бросить его на пол и не поиметь прямо здесь. Только собрав всю свою выдержку, он отметает эту идею и вместо этого, развернувшись, прижимает Дженсена к стене и принимается целовать и вылизывать его шею так, словно это пусть к спасению. Но при этом непреднамеренно оставляет без внимания его рот, и Дженсену между стонами и вздохами удается каким-то образом выговорить:

\- Просто чтоб ты знал, я тебя не простил, и это не вернет все на свои места.

Джареда немного беспокоит, что Дженсен способен выдавать полные предложения – связные, правильно построенные и все такое – в их нынешнем состоянии, а еще больше беспокоит сказанное им, и он выражает свое мнение, крепко кусая его за шею. Дженсен вскрикивает и с силой тянет его за волосы, но, тем не менее – вот досада – продолжает:

\- Я хочу сказать, мы делаем успехи... – Джаред демонстрирует свое согласие, втискивая бедро между его ног и одновременно зализывая только что укушенное место, - ...но, но, Джаред, мы, в смысле, я... мы... ты... работать... да, боже!

Вот тебе и правильно построенные связные предложения. Хотя в данный момент это совершенно не важно. Они заняты делом, Дженсен податлив под его руками и возбуждающе тверд там, где надо, и скоро Марк пойдет их искать и... Джаред внезапно соображает, где они находятся, и что их риэлтор может войти в любую минуту, и это заставляет его отвлечься от изучения на вкус правой ключицы Дженсена. Дженсен тут же громко протестует.

\- Дженсен, Марк.

Дженсен смотрит на него слегка остекленевшим взглядом.

\- Чего?

Он облизывает припухшие губы, и Джаред, мысленно проклиная ситуацию, делает глубокий вдох и пытается снова:

\- Марк, наш риэлтор, тот, что ждет нашего ответа и вот-вот сюда войдет.

Не сразу, но Дженсен тоже начинает соображать.

\- Точно, Марк.

Джаред готов завыть от разочарования и с огромной неохотой опускает Дженсена на пол. Немного утешает лишь то, что Дженсен еще какое-то время держится за его плечи, пока пытается устоять на подгибающихся ногах.

После этого приходится вернуться к скучным будничным делам. Единственный захватывающий момент – когда Джаред сообщает Марку, что они точно готовы купить этот дом, и вместо привычного рукопожатия, знаменующего сделку, Джаред оказывается втянут в полноценный поцелуй (Марк точно Король ада). К счастью, Дженсен вернулся к порно-любованию домом и исчез где-то в саду, но с другой стороны, Джаред уверен, что даже если бы Дженсен их в этот момент застукал, то не сильно бы возражал, раз уж Марк теперь его новый бог недвижимости. А поцелуй, это же просто ради забавы и, по мнению Джареда, более приятный способ скрепить сделку, чем скучное рукопожатие.

Они договариваются о встрече на следующей неделе, чтобы оформить нужные документы. Подошедший Дженсен недовольно ворчит, судя по всему, готовый подписать все прямо здесь и сейчас, но Джаред все-таки юрист и не собирается покупать дом и подписывать кучу бумаг, не проверив сначала все, как следует. Марк же просто треплет Дженсена по плечу и убеждает, что дом принадлежит им и бумаги - всего лишь формальность, которая займет какое-то время. Дженсена это немного успокаивает. М-да, судя по всему, Джареду пора учиться у этого мужика правильному подходу к Дженсену.

****

На обратном пути они оба в основном молчат. Джареду больше всего на свете хочется рвануть прямиком домой, но это, наверное, было бы немного самонадеянно, а он не хочет испортить тот прогресс, которого с таким трудом добился Марк. Поэтому, подъезжая к дому, где временно проживает Дженсен, он чувствует грусть, но одновременно и надежду, что вся эта неприятная ситуация скоро закончится.  
Дженсен не сразу выходит из машины, что Джаред расценивает как очко в свою пользу. Дженсен молчит, о чем-то размышляя, потом говорит негромко:

\- Слушай, Джаред, дом действительно чудесный, но это ничего не меняет. Я совру, если скажу, что не представляю себя в нем вместе с тобой, или что я о нем не мечтал, но тебе по-прежнему нужно разобраться, чего ты хочешь от жизни. И если окажется, что наши желания не совпадают, то даже дом не поможет. То есть... Если ты считаешь, что найдешь верный ответ, прочитав мои старые альбомы и сделав все, о чем в них написано, то нет, это не так. И к тому же я буду знать, что ты делаешь это только ради меня.

Джаред, только глядя на Дженсена, уже догадывался, о чем тот может сказать, так что эта речь не стала для него неожиданностью. У него нет заранее продуманного ответа, но это же Дженсен, он знает – должен знать, - как с ним разговаривать. Поэтому просто решает импровизировать.

\- Я знаю, Дженсен, и понимаю, что в последнее время немного отстал от жизни, а кое в чем вообще вел себя, как козел. Но у тебя было время обо всем подумать, а я был зациклен только на одном, и до меня лишь сейчас начало доходить, что есть жизнь и после достижения своей цели. Но одно я уже точно понял – я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты остался со мной. Поэтому я буду читать твои альбомы и буду думать, чего хочу от жизни. Но знай: мы не расстались, и мы обязательно поселимся в этом доме вместе, так что можешь уже сейчас начинать заниматься планированием, и организацией, и другими своими фокусами.

\- Джаред...

\- Я серьезно, Дженсен, начинай планировать, а иначе я возьмусь за покупку мебели без тебя, и ты знаешь, что это плохо кончится.

Джаред отлично понимает, что это настоящий шантаж, но он тут борется за свое будущее с Дженсеном, так что никакой пощады. Дженсен выглядит потрясенным и немного испуганным – на что Джаред и рассчитывал, выдавая свою тонко завуалированную угрозу, - и отвечает не сразу.

\- Не обязательно кидаться в крайности, Джаред, я тебя понял. Надеюсь, и ты меня поймешь.

\- Я понимаю. Я понимаю тебя, ты меня, и что дальше? Мне сейчас больше всего на свете хочется пойти вместе с тобой и закончить то, что мы начали в нашем будущем доме, но судя по твоему лицу, этому не бывать, так что я просто спрошу: давай завтра поужинаем вместе?

\- Нет.


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Марта говорит:**   
_Вам хорошо известно, что я привыкла к тяжелому труду, он меня не страшит._   


Джаред так расстраивается из-за категоричного отказа Дженсена, что никак не может о нем забыть. И настроение у него портится с каждым днем все больше. Через неделю работники в офисе, едва завидев Джареда, резво разбегаются по углам. Но, черт возьми, эти танцы с Дженсеном – шаг вперед и два назад – реально выбивают из колеи, Джаред просто не понимает, что еще должен сделать, чтобы продолжать двигаться только вперед.

Он раздраженно хлопает об стол очень толстым сводом законов, а потом еще раз, и еще – только чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько отвратительное у него настроение, - как вдруг чувствует какую-то перемену в атмосфере офиса. Как будто кто-то открыл в комнате окно, много лет до этого наглухо закрытое. Монотонный гул голосов стихает, а нахмуренные лица вдруг озаряются восторгом и слабой надеждой. Все головы поворачиваются в одну сторону, и когда Джаред смотрит туда же, то видит стоящего на входе Дженсена.

Ему кажется, он слышит, как кто-то с восхищением шепчет имя Дженсена, но этого еле слышного звука хватает, чтобы двери в кабинеты Чада, Криса и Джеффа с грохотом распахнулись, и все трое выскочили на порог.

Стоявшую до этого момента почти гробовую тишину нарушает Джефф, с энтузиазмом пятилетнего ребенка восклицая:

\- Печеньки!

Только тогда Джаред замечает, что Дженсен явился не с пустыми руками – с собой у него две большие корзины. Одна, доверху заполненная восхитительным печеньем, аккуратно обернута прозрачным целлофаном и искусно перевязана сверху синей атласной лентой. Другая – классическая корзинка для пикника с крышкой, поэтому, что в ней, Джареду не видно.

В офисе опять становится тихо, все присутствующие смотрят то на Дженсена, то на корзину в его руках. Джареда немного напрягает, что выглядят они так, словно больше мечтают попробовать на вкус Дженсена, чем печенье. 

Когда молчание затягивается, Дженсен начинает неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу, и до Джареда вдруг доходит, что он, вероятно, явился сюда не просто так.

\- Дженсен, привет!

Дженсен слегка ежится под направленными на него пристальными взглядами.

\- В общем... эмм... я тут решил заглянуть, узнать, не хочешь ли ты пообедать.

Он приподнимает корзину с таинственным содержимым, и рот Джареда тут же наполняется слюной, как у собаки Павлова. 

\- Конечно, да, в смысле... куда хочешь пойти?

\- К тебе в кабинет?

Это самый приятный ответ, на какой Джаред только мог надеяться. Он тянется к корзине, чтобы помочь ее донести, но в этот момент откуда-то из-за спины доносится животный рык (Джаред подозревает, что издает его Джефф). Джаред с трудом отрывает взгляд от Дженсена и оборачивается. Позже, когда он будет пересказывать события, развернувшиеся после выкрика Джеффа, слушатели будут недоверчиво хмыкать и говорить что-то вроде «ну да, конечно, вот прям так все и было», но, честное слово, именно так все и происходит. Воздух в комнате едва не искрит от напряжения, а вменяемость людей в ней буквально висит на волоске. Джаред крепко хватает Дженсена за предплечье и спокойным ровным голосом произносит:

\- Дженсен, положи печенье и отойди от корзины.

Дженсен, окинув быстрым взглядом его и всех остальных, медленно ставит корзину на стойку секретаря и поскорее отходит на безопасное расстояние, поближе к Джареду. К тому моменту, как они заходят в кабинет Джареда и закрывают за собой дверь, целлофан, в который прежде была завернута корзина, мелкими клочками покрывает пол, синяя лента свисает с одной из ламп на потолке, а в помещении слышны только довольное урчание и громкое чавканье.

Надежно заперев за собой дверь, Джаред вдруг остро осознает, какой бардак в его кабинете, и старается как можно незаметнее спихнуть со стола стаканчики с недопитым кофе недельной давности и коробки из-под еды на вынос. Но Дженсена, конечно же, не проведешь. Он с отвращением оглядывает кабинет, потом снимает твидовый пиджак, аккуратно закатывает рукава рубашки и минут пятнадцать делает что-то такое, совершенно Джареду непонятное. И внезапно стол Джареда оказывается чист, картонки с остатками еды волшебным образом исчезают, а кабинет выглядит почти идеально. Дженсен, правда, кажется не таким довольным, каким себя чувствует Джаред, вздыхает и говорит:

\- Это лучшее, что я сейчас могу сделать. И, Джаред, почему ты начал брать еду на вынос, ты же ее ненавидишь?

\- Потому что готовить я не умею, а еда в кафе, куда все ходят, еще хуже, чем заказная.

Лицо Дженсена выражает то ли самодовольство, то ли жалость – Джаред не может решить. Возможно, и то, и другое.

\- Джаред, серьезно, тебе тридцать лет, ты уже должен быть в состоянии прокормить себя.

\- Я в состоянии, просто у меня получается не так хорошо, как у тебя. Ты навсегда отвадил меня от обычной еды, Дженсен.

\- Я тебя жутко избаловал, а?

На самом деле это скорее утверждение, а не вопрос, но Джаред все равно отвечает.

\- Да, и я ужасно хочу есть.

К последним словам для усиления эффекта он добавляет взгляд побитого щенка, и к его удивлению Дженсен улыбается и принимается вытаскивать из второй корзины один домашний деликатес за другим. Глядя на количество еды, которая все продолжает появляться на столе, Джаред начинает подозревать, что эта конкретная корзинка состоит в родственных отношениях с волшебной сумкой Мэри Поппинс.

Дженсен, с другой стороны, выглядит немного смущенным, разглядывая принесенное с собой небольшое пиршество.

\- Тут немного, но в новой квартире мало посуды, и нет моего обычного запаса продуктов. Это лучшее, что я смог сделать.

Лучшее, что смог Дженсен в столь неблагоприятных условиях, это:

\- тарелка домашних мини-багетов с салями, сыром бри и помидорами;

\- большая миска (керамическая, Дженсен терпеть не может пластиковую посуду) салата «Цезарь»;

\- два рулета с курицей, грибами и козьим сыром;

\- два мини-киша с беконом и сыром;

\- большая миска фруктового салата со смесью орехов и стружкой из белого шоколада;

\- корзинка с клубничными кексами;

\- большая бутылка сладкого лимонада по особому рецепту Дженсена;

\- термос с особым, восхитительным кофе;

\- большой целлофановый пакет с фирменным печеньем Дженсена (в комплекте с ленточкой в красный и белый горошек).

Джаред готов зарыдать от счастья. 

Такой спокойной, расслабленной обстановки у них давно уже не было. Они сидят за столом напротив друг друга, едят приготовленную Дженсеном еду, и Джаред вдруг понимает, что даже до всей этой катастрофы отношения между ними были далеко не так радужны, как он себе представлял. Он вспоминает, как каменели плечи Дженсена, каждый раз, когда Джаред начинал рассказывать о своей работе – а если честно, в последнее время он говорил с Дженсеном только о работе, - и лишь сейчас замечает, что это напряжение исчезло. Дженсен спокоен и расслаблен, спрашивает, как Джареду работается теперь, когда стал партнером, какие дела он ведет. Джаред, в свою очередь, узнает, что Дженсен подрабатывает учителем на замену в одной из школ.

\- Но если ты не хочешь, тебе не обязательно работать. Я имею в виду, если ты делаешь это из-за денег, мы даже раздельно сможем прожить на мою зарплату, тем более половина имущества все равно твоя.  
Дженсен чуть улыбается.

\- Я знаю. Мне и самому не хочется признавать, но какой бы бестолковой и ошибочной ни была твоя идея, в чем-то ты оказался прав. Все эти годы я ждал, когда ты достигнешь своей цели, и почему-то надеялся, что когда это случится, все тут же встанет на свои места. Но в процессе я позволил тебе забыть о своих мечтах и желаниях, да и сам о них забыл. И несправедливо злиться на тебя за то, что ты ничего не знал, ведь я никогда не говорил тебе об этом. Просто... я был так занят, строя планы нашей дальнейшей жизни, что как-то совсем упустил из виду, что ты в этом планировании не участвовал. Поэтому мне нужно посмотреть, проверить, смогу ли я наладить жизнь, в которой все эти планы не сбудутся.

Джаред с трудом проглатывает внезапно вставший в горле кусок и собирается уже возразить, но Дженсен ему не дает.

\- Я не говорю, что такое обязательно случится. Конечно же, я мечтаю, что ты прочтешь все мои дурацкие альбомы и поймешь, что хочешь того же, чего и я. Но на случай, если этого не произойдет, мне нужен запасной план.

\- Я захочу, - Джаред уверен в своих словах, он совершенно точно знает, что захочет. 

Дженсен, который уже успел завернуть остатки еды в пленку, расставить ее на рабочем столе и теперь аккуратно складывает в корзину пустую посуду, говорит:

\- Я надеюсь на это, но, Джаред, ты не должен мне врать. Я знаю, что ты в любом случае просмотришь все альбомы, и не могу тебе запретить. Но если там есть что-то, чего ты не хочешь, ты должен сказать мне, я обязан это знать, чтобы решить, смогу ли я отказаться от этого и по-прежнему быть счастливым с тобой, или, возможно, нам не стоит...

Джаред не дает ему закончить:

\- Я захочу! Ты прав, как я вчера и сказал. Я знаю, что не заглядывал далеко вперед, не планировал жизнь после того, как стану партнером. И понимаю, что ты просто святой, ведь ты так долго мирился с моей навязчивой идеей. Я так сосредоточился на ней, что совсем забыл обо всем остальном. Но это не значит, что я не хочу ничего другого, я просто не думал об этом. И в любом случае, ты – самое главное в моей жизни. Да, может, что-то из того, о чем мечтаешь ты, для меня окажется не столь серьезным, но это не имеет значения, потому что это важно для тебя, а значит, будет важно и для меня. Ведь ты не можешь двенадцать лет терпеливо оставаться в стороне, чтобы я мог добиться своей цели, а потом думать, что я не сделаю то же самое для тебя. Ты и твои мечты так же важны, так же обоснованы. Однажды я об этом забыл, больше такого не повторится. Поэтому, живи отдельно, работай – если тебе действительно это нужно. Но я выясню, чего ты хочешь, а потом найду способ это осуществить.

Джареда несет, его внутренний адвокат явно в ударе – Дженсен начинает что-то говорить, но Джаред не дает ему, подходит к креслу и садится, а в процессе хватает Дженсена за талию и тянет за собой, отчего тот едва не валится Джареду на колени. Дженсен явно ошарашен, но быстро приходит в себя и пытается подняться. Джаред держит крепко и пускает в ход последний аргумент:

\- Слушай, мы можем обсуждать это снова и снова. Но мне кажется, на данный момент каждый из нас уже не по разу сказал все, что хотел. Мы поняли точку зрения друг друга. Поэтому, хватит, пора начать делать то, о чем мы говорили. Итак, расскажи мне о своих планах дизайна дома.

Дженсен, насупившись, начинает возражать, но Джаред почти сразу обрывает его.

\- Даже не пытайся отрицать. Тебе нравится этим заниматься, и я ни за что не поверю, что ты уже не начал планировать, рисовать схемы и все такое, так что перестань изображать недотрогу и рассказывай.

Джаред с вызовом смотрит Дженсену в глаза. Тот колеблется, но, не в силах отрицать правду, сдается, вздыхает и, наклонившись, вытаскивает из корзины «Азбуку домоводства от Марты Стюарт». Вся книга испещрена закладками, коротко подписанными аккуратным почерком «памятка по переезду», «разбей свой сад» и так далее, а к заложенным страницам скрепками прикреплены листы блокнота с подробными примечаниями.

Есть, конечно же, и схемы. Наброски дизайна для разных комнат, организационные диаграммы для кухонных шкафов и даже сделанные от руки эскизы сада пометками вроде

_Пруд:  
\- найти сертифицированного подрядчика по акваскейпингу  
\- экосистема и обслуживание  
\- водяные лилии – можно ли в этом климате?  
\- карпы кои?_

Это очаровательно. Немного тянет на обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, но совершенно очаровательно. Джаред ничего не может с собой поделать – хватает Дженсена за затылок, притягивает к себе и целует. Дженсен издает удивленное мычание, которое быстро превращается в довольный стон. И этого звука хватает, чтобы Джаред потерял остатки своего хладнокровия, а то, что начиналось, как совершенно невинный поцелуй в конце обеденного перерыва, превращается в натуральное офисное порно.

Дженсенова библия домоводства с глухим стуком валится на пол, а забывший о ней Дженсен ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее на коленях Джареда. В считанные минуты вид у него из собранного и элегантного становится совершенно развратным: идеально отглаженная темно-синяя рубашка вытащена из столь же идеальных брюк, грубо стянута через голову и брошена на пол вслед за библией домоводства, за рубашкой следует футболка, и Джаред наконец-то снова оказывается в непосредственной близости от гладкой обнаженной кожи. Где-то на краю сознания появляется мысль, что, может быть, сейчас для подобного занятия не самое подходящее время и место. Но в этот момент Дженсен как-то особенно правильно притирается пахом к паху Джареда, одновременно столь же бесцеремонно стягивая с него рубашку и издавая самый пошлый стон, какой Джаред когда-либо слышал в его исполнении, и любые мысли о неуместности тут же улетучиваются из его головы. Не выпуская Дженсена из крепких объятий, Джаред встает с кресла и укладывает Дженсена спиной на полупустой – теперь – рабочий стол.

Когда остальная их одежда присоединяется к уже валяющимся на полу рубашкам, Джаред рад четырем вещам:

1\. Что он чертов бойскаут и всегда готов;

2\. Что его кабинет отлично звукоизолирован;

3\. Что фирма не поскупилась вложиться в очень хорошие, плотные жалюзи для окон;

4\. Что хорошие манеры Дженсена, пристойное поведение и общие правила приличия напрочь игнорируются в постели.

Очень скоро ручки, скрепки и стикеры оказываются рядом с одеждой, а стол громко скрипит в знак протеста против столь грубого с собой обращения. Плечо Джареда саднит там, где Дженсен впивался в него зубами, чтобы не орать в голос - в конце концов, у звукоизоляции тоже есть свои пределы.

Когда они валятся на пол – запыхавшиеся, слегка ошалелые, сплетясь руками и ногами, - Джаред пытается понять, как импровизированный обед на рабочем месте превратился в один из самых порнографичных моментов в их отношениях. Но почти сразу решает, что для этого нужно слишком активно думать, а он в данный момент на это совершенно не способен, поэтому просто мысленно поздравляет себя с успехом.

Они постепенно приходят в себя, и до Дженсена, похоже, начинает доходить, что они только что сделали. Он заливается краской, поэтому Джареду приходится снова его поцеловать. К несчастью, на этом все и заканчивается, потому что Дженсен поднимается с пола и быстро проделывает свой фокус с одеждой. Когда он отпирает и открывает дверь, Джаред спрашивает:

\- Я позвоню тебе вечером?

Дженсен выглядит абсолютно спокойным и собранным, выдают его только легкий румянец на щеках и едва помятая рубашка. Он кивает Джареду с легкой улыбкой и идет к выходу, стараясь привлечь к себе как можно меньше внимания. Что, конечно же, ему не удается, потому что это ведь Дженсен, а, по-видимому, в «Морган, Кейн, Мюррей и Падалеки» в присутствии Дженсена жизнь замирает.

К чести всех присутствующих, они ведут себя прилично до тех пор, пока за Дженсеном не закрывается дверь, и лишь после этого одновременно начинают говорить.

Но Джаред всех опережает:

\- Да, да, вот именно, он МОЙ, выкусите, сучки!

Может, и не самый взрослый и хладнокровный поступок в его жизни, но, учитывая, что все в офисе, вероятно, так или иначе подумывают, как бы отбить у него Дженсена, Джаред решает, что имеет на это право.


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
**Марта говорит:**  
_Есть способ собирать чемодан, а есть правильный способ собирать чемодан_

_3 Я никогда нигде не бывал_   
_И мечтаю посмотреть мир вместе с тобой_   
_Однажды мы пройдем вдоль Темзы_   
_поцелуемся перед Эйфелевой башней_   
_4 Говорят, это самый романтичный город в мире..._   
_5 Я хочу увидеть Лувр, прогуляться по набережной Сены, испытать на себе, так ли грубы французы, как о них говорят._   
_Я хочу, состарившись, знать, что много где побывал и многое видел._   
_Я хочу напиться красного вина перед обедом и гулять по мощеным улочкам Монмартра._   
_«Мир – это книга, и тот, кто не путешествует, читает лишь одну ее страницу» Аврелий Августин_   
_Париж_   
_8 Венеция_   
_9 «Путешествовать – значит жить» Ганс Христиан Андерсен_   
_10 Из Флоренции с любовью..._   
_11 У меня уже есть гладиатор, осталось только доставить его в Рим..._   
_открывай новое_   
_«Жизнь – это путешествие, а не пункт назначения» Ральф Уолдо Эмерсон_   
_12 Увидеть мир_   
_15 жизнь – это путешествие_

 

Это никогда не закончится, каждый раз, открывая один из альбомов Дженсена, Джаред узнает об еще одном аспекте жизни, который он просто игнорировал. Ощущение, как будто одновременно ему влепляют пощечину и на него снисходит озарение. И каждый раз он ненавидит себя чуточку сильнее, сталкиваясь с мечтами Дженсена об их совместной жизни и уверенностью, что когда-нибудь Джаред подарит ему весь мир. С другой стороны, Джаред как будто получает второй шанс изучить жизнь и все, что она может предложить.  
Его немного пугает, как легко он задвинул все эти мечты и желания так далеко в подсознание, что надолго забыл про них. Но теперь они все перед ним. Каждый новый альбом – это напоминание, что не так уж давно Джаред хотел от жизни и чего-то еще помимо должности партнера. И они помогают Джареду лучше узнать не только Дженсена, но и самого себя. И, может, он не до конца уверен, чем все закончится, но точно знает, что теперь не упустит выпавший шанс на полноценную, насыщенную жизнь.

 

_Джаред: Заеду за тобой завтра в 8, собери чемодан на неделю, не забудь паспорт_   
_Дженсен: Что?!_   
_Джаред: Паспорт, Дженсен, не забудь его_   
_Дженсен: Ты упал и ударился головой? Мне позвонить в Скорую?_   
_Джаред: Моя голова в порядке, иди собирай вещи, мне некогда тебе писать, я разговариваю с Мишей_   
_Дженсен: Что за Миша?_   
_Джаред: Не ревнуй, милый, это наш турменеджер_   
_Дженсен: Я не могу уехать на неделю, Джаред. У меня работа._   
_Джаред: Не переживай. Я поговорил с Лорен из твоей школы, она оказалась очень отзывчивой и пообещала найти тебе замену_   
_Дженсен: Мне нужна эта работа, Джаред, я должен оплачивать счета!_   
_Джаред: Именно для этого и есть моя зарплата! А теперь серьезно, начинай собираться_   
_Дженсен: Но..._   
_Дженсен: Допустим, я продолжу с тобой спорить. Каковы мои шанс на победу?_   
_Дженсен: *шансы_   
_Джаред: Ты невероятный!_   
_Дженсен: Хотя бы скажи, куда мы едем?_   
_Джаред: Лондон_   
_Дженсен: ОДИН ДЕНЬ ДЖАРЕД! Ты даешь мне ОДИН ДЕНЬ, чтобы собрать вещи для поездки в Европу!!!_   
_Джаред: Дыши, Дженсен. Медленно. Вдох и выдох. Что бы сделала Марта?_   
_Джаред: Вообще-то, я надеялся..._   
_Дженсен: Я заеду к тебе и сам соберу твой чемодан._   
_Джаред: Ты меня балуешь!_   
_Дженсен: Это инстинкт самосохранения, Джаред. Я не смогу появиться с тобой на Сэвил Роу, если ты будешь в том, что соберешь сам._   
_Дженсен: У тебя вообще чистая одежда осталась?_   
_Джаред: Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!!!_   
_Дженсен: Значит, сначала стирка._   
_Дженсен: Ты пройдешь со мной по всем магазинам!_   
_Джаред: Знаю. А ты меня снова хоть немного любишь?_   
_Дженсен: И отведешь меня на послеобеденный чай в Ритц!_   
_Дженсен: Никогда не переставал, хотя совершенно очевидно, что ты сошел с ума!_   
_Джаред: Схожу с ума по тебе!_

 

Пара часов езды от Портсмута до международного аэропорта в Портленде, оттуда внутренним рейсом до Филадельфии, где, наконец, они садятся на самолет British Airways, который доставит их в Лондон.

В такие моменты Джаред особенно обожает свою работу и прилагающиеся к ней преимущества. Например, ведение бракоразводного процесса вице-президента авиакомпании означает, что как только Дженсен переступил порог аэропорта, а Джаред помахал билетами первого класса (купленными с очень приличной скидкой), к Дженсену стали относиться как к королевской особе. Теплые полотенца, шампанское, частный отсек на борту самолета – с них разве что пылинки не сдували. Но только после того, как Дженсен убедился, что а) Джаред не спустил на билеты деньги, предназначенные для предоплаты за дом, и б) это на самом деле не ошибка? Нет? Точно?

После этого Дженсен успокаивается, и ведет себя так, будто всю жизнь летал первым классом, будто он на своем месте. Джаред считает, это недалеко от истины, и мысленно дает себе пинка за то, что не видел этого раньше. Что такой человек, как Дженсен должен все время находиться в окружении красивых вещей, чтобы делать их еще удивительнее и красивее.

Когда они приземляются в аэропорту Хитроу, Джаред бесконечно благодарен за их отдельные места и самую настоящую кровать на борту. После двадцатичасового перелета и восьмичасовой разницы во времени они бы походили на зомби, если бы не выспались так хорошо в самолете.

В полете Джаред предлагает присоединиться к клубу «Высокая миля». Дженсен относится к этому без особого энтузиазма, но учитывая горячий секс в офисе всего неделю назад, Джаред не особо расстраивается.

Дженсен хочет добираться до города аэроэкспрессом, но Джаред настаивает на традиционном такси. Дженсен так долго ждал этого путешествия, Джаред сделает все, чтобы он насладился им по полной программе.

Джареду – ну, на самом деле Мише, их менеджеру, - удалось забронировать «горящий» номер в одном из четырехзвездочных отелей в Мэйфэйр, в нескольких минутах ходьбы от Оксфорд-стрит и Гайд-парка. Джареду хотелось бы привезти Дженсена в Лондон весной или осенью, а не в середине октября, когда город серый и дождливый. Но Дженсен живет отдельно от него с начала августа, и Джаред должен это прекратить. Срочно.

Такси останавливается у отеля, и очень скоро они открывают дверь в их номер. Джареда никогда особо не впечатляла «роскошная жизнь», вероятно, потому, что он с детства привык к подобной. Последние два месяца ясно дали понять – он мало обращал внимание на то, как был организован его быт. И только сейчас понял, что даже в тот период, когда, казалось, он потерял все, и они с Дженсеном вынуждены были считать каждый цент, Джаред нисколько не сомневался, что это ненадолго и прежняя роскошь не за горами.

И сейчас, наблюдая, как Дженсен обходит богатый номер, осторожно трогая дорогую ткань диванов и шерстяные покрывала, как скользит пальцами по полированной поверхности деревянных шкафов и осматривает замысловатые портьеры, Джаред вспоминает день, когда впервые привел его к себе домой. В огромный белый особняк на холме с мраморными полами в холле, широкой парадной лестницей и старыми семейными портретами на стенах.

Для Джареда это был просто обычный дом. Но Дженсен выглядел таким нервным, почти виноватым, будто на самом деле полагал, что ему здесь не место. А Джаред тогда считал Дженсена взрослым, все знающим о жизни и очень самостоятельным. И когда вся его жизнь рухнула, именно Дженсен помог ему это крушение пережить.

Только теперь Джаред понимает, что у Дженсена просто не было выбора. Он знал, где находится прачечная и как обращаться со стиральной машиной, потому что никто не стирал его одежду. Он научился готовить, чтобы не остаться голодным, научился прибирать квартиру, потому что больше было некому. И Дженсен никогда не жил в большом белом особняке на холме. Может, семья Джареда и развалилась, но первые девятнадцать лет своей жизни у него были самые лучшие родители, о каких только можно мечтать. А у Дженсена не было. Из них двоих Дженсен был сильным, тем, кто позволил им столь многого добиться и при этом никогда ничего не просил взамен.

В эту самую минуту Джаред четко осознает, что с самого начала был прав - пришло время Дженсену сделать что-то и для себя. Он ошибся только в одном – не Дженсен должен сам исполнять свои мечты, а Джаред должен сделать это для него.

До сих пор все касалось только Джареда – он хотел вернуть Дженсена и искал способы этого добиться. Но в какой-то короткий миг он совершенно отчетливо понял: Дженсен никогда не попросит, не потребует, не будет ждать чего-то грандиозного. Никогда не примет как должное, что «роскошная жизнь» не за горами и он имеет на нее право. Дженсен воспринимает жизнь иначе – он возьмет от нее, что может, и просто постарается облагородить и украсить, насколько сумеет.

Дженсен делает все, к чему прикасается – включая Джареда – намного лучше, но не умеет ждать чего-то взамен. Поэтому именно Джаред должен убедиться, что частичка той магии, которую распространяет вокруг себя Дженсен, вернется и к нему самому.

\- Мне очень нравится. - От улыбки Дженсена у Джареда в груди разливается тепло. – Ты, конечно, совершенно чокнутый – вот так за один день собраться и уехать в Европу. Нормальный человек заранее все обдумывает, прежде чем что-то подобное предпринять, но ты... ты, как те люди, у которых что на уме, то и на языке, тебе приходит что-нибудь в голову, и ты тут же начинаешь действовать. Это полное безумие, но я это обожаю.

Джареду надо бы придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, может, толкнуть полную энтузиазма речь о спонтанности и тому подобном, но он будто впадает в какое-то сумеречное состояние: все вокруг расплывается и блекнет, и остается только Дженсен. Его широко распахнутые глаза неповторимого зеленого оттенка, поблескивающие так призывно, когда он счастлив – вот как сейчас, - нос с едва заметной горбинкой и идеальные губы, словно специально созданные для поцелуев. Когда они познакомились, Дженсен был невероятно симпатичным, но с возрастом стал просто прекрасен, и прекрасен не только внешне. Да, весь чертов мир мог бы сменить ради него ориентацию, конечно же, мог, но он его не получит.

Дженсен стоит у одного из французских окон, и Джаред подходит прямо к нему, кладет одну руку на затылок, другой крепко хватает за талию и целует. Это один из тех поцелуев, от которого кружится голова и подгибаются ноги, который все длится и длится, и тот, кого целуют, практически тает в объятиях. Дженсен тает в руках Джареда, но тот просто продолжает целовать.

Потом Дженсен оказывается прижатым спиной к стене, и Джаред наконец чуть отстраняется. Обхватывает ладонью его лицо, скользит большим пальцем по скуле, обводит припухшие губы.

\- Я подарю тебе весь мир.

Может, из-за серьезного тона, а, может, из-за взгляда, каким Джаред смотрит Дженсену в глаза, но ответ замирает у Дженсена на губах, которые Джаред снова накрывает своими. Он всем телом прижимается к Дженсену с такой силой, что обоим трудно дышать. На мгновение ему в голову приходит мысль, что стоило бы разорвать поцелуй и на самом деле начать показывать Дженсену мир, но тут же исчезает без следа - Дженсен с тихим стоном выдыхает ему в губы, и у Джареда сносит крышу.

Широченная кровать находится всего в нескольких шагах от них, и все равно они до нее не добираются. Чувствуя, как голая спина трется о жесткий ворс ковра, в то время как Дженсен резкими, быстрыми скачками двигается на его члене, Джаред умудряется сформулировать еще одну вменяемую мысль: похоже, временная разлука превратила их половую жизнь из удовлетворительной, но довольно пресной, в настоящий порно-фестиваль. Но Джаред не жалуется. Они как будто изголодались друг по другу, сами того не замечая, и теперь делают все возможное, чтобы насытиться.

Позже, когда Джареду удается привести дыхание в норму, его вдруг накрывает эмоциями – слишком сильными, и их чересчур много, и он начинает говорить что-то, лишь бы заполнить пустоту словами, но потом смотрит на Дженсена, который лежит рядом, все еще подрагивая всем телом после интенсивного оргазма, и слова застревают в горле. Джаред плюет на протестующие против малейшего движения ноющие мышцы, и тянет Дженсена на себя. Дженсен наваливается на него, утыкаясь лицом в шею, и Джаред ощущает невероятный покой. Не умиротворенное наслаждение после хорошего секса, а такой, словно он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и решил просто успокоиться и остановиться.

\- С меня хватит, Дженсен. – Джаред чувствует, как Дженсен замирает и напрягается, как будто страшится того, что услышит дальше. Но бояться нечего, Джаред продолжает тихо, но уверенно и искренне: - Мне надоело что-то себе доказывать, преследовать безумные цели и ограниченно смотреть на мир. – Он поднимает руку к голове Дженсена и запускает пальцы во влажные от пота волосы. – Хватит, с этого момента для меня нет ничего важнее тебя и нашей совместной жизни.

Дженсен ничего не говорит, просто чуть поворачивает голову, легко прижимаясь губами к шее Джареда, и кладет ладонь ему на грудь, прямо туда, где бьется сердце. Джаред гладит его спину, чувствуя, как подрагивают под пальцами крепкие мышцы, ведет рукой по усыпанной веснушками коже, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, наконец добирается до цели и сжимает крепкую ягодицу. Этого хватает, чтобы снова потерять голову и рухнуть за край.  
Дженсен старается удержаться в нужном положении, но обессилено валится на пол, и Джаред бесцеремонно тянет его к себе, думая о стертых коленях и синяках в форме пальцев, которые назавтра без сомнения будут покрывать бедра Дженсена. И эта мысль заставляет его впиваться пальцами в эти бедра еще крепче, вколачиваться в тело под ним еще сильнее.

****

Сходя с классического красного двухэтажного автобуса у Ноттинг-хилл Гейт, Джаред и не догадывается, какой кошмар его ожидает, и как дорого – в прямом, и в переносном смысле - ему обойдется его новоприобретенное стремление осчастливить Дженсена. Поначалу он вышагивает по тротуару в невероятно приподнятом настроении. Ярко светит солнце, а старые дома по обеим сторонам улицы, выкрашенные в причудливые пастельные тона, выглядят так, будто замотаны в огромный радужный флаг. Каждый раз, когда Джаред оглядывается на Дженсена, он снова и снова замечает, как тот передвигается немного утиной походкой, и в голове у него тут же всплывают яркие воспоминания о вчерашнем дне и о том, что они так и не выбрались из номера. Правда, до кровати они в итоге все-таки добрались.

И только когда они поворачивают за угол и выходят на Портобелло Роуд, до Джареда начинает понемногу доходить, как он влип. Портобелло Роуд – очень, очень длинная улица, на которой очень, очень много торговых прилавков, а за прилавками по обеим сторонам улицы – магазины, множество маленьких магазинчиков, а еще на ней очень, очень многолюдно. Они оказываются в толпе, даже не дойдя до первых прилавков с антикварной плиткой ручной работы, керамическими дверными ручками всех форм и размеров и веджвудскими чайными сервизами. Сотня торговых лотков, и повсюду между ними туристы со всего света – толкаются, пихаются и просто путаются под ногами. Джаред чувствует себя великаном, неуклюжим слоном в посудной лавке. Ему хочется заорать, схватить Дженсена, забросить на плечо и свалить отсюда куда подальше. А вот Дженсен – тот просто в ударе. Джаред, может, и неуклюжий великан, постоянно на всех натыкающийся, но Дженсен великолепен, и куда бы он ни шел, люди просто расступаются, пропуская его.

Глядя, как Дженсен обсуждает историю и торгуется за антикварную серебряную подставку под тосты, сияя от счастья и волнения, Джаред решает, что какие бы неудобства, ужасы и ад в целом он не переживал, он скорее язык себе откусит, чем выдаст свои чувства. Он быстро учится держаться позади Дженсена и кивать – как ему кажется, с заинтересованным и понимающим видом, - каждый раз, когда Дженсен показывает ему что-нибудь, по его мнению, жизненно им необходимое. Вроде трех разных чайных ситечек. Джаред – как он надеется, мягко и без осуждения, - интересуется, зачем им три древних чайных ситечка. Дженсен обменивается взглядом с дамой, стоящей за прилавком, а потом объясняет, что первое – викторианской эпохи, второе - эпохи ар-нуво, а третье – ар-деко, и значит, они совершенно разные, и, естественно, им нужны все три. Джаред только кивает и лезет в карман за бумажником.

Улица все тянется и тянется, в какой-то момент, когда она начинает изгибаться, Джаред думает, что свобода близка, но на середине широкого поворота видит, что они прошли только половину пути, и у него случается небольшой нервный срыв. Но тут Дженсен смеется над чем-то, сказанным очередным продавцом, с которым он торгуется из-за отделанного перламутром набора для бритья, и Джаред берет себя в руки.

К счастью, после нескольких мучительных часов выясняется, что даже у ада есть конец. Улица все продолжается, но чем дальше они идут, тем скуднее и дешевле становится содержимое торговых прилавков: от добротных винтажных вещей к обычным второсортным пластиковым поделкам. Когда они проходят пять лотков подряд, на которых не выставлено ничего, кроме низкого качества побрякушек, Дженсен, наконец, теряет к ним интерес, и Джаред облегченно вздыхает.

Восхитительный аромат из крохотного ресторанчика под названием «Фалафель Кинг» напоминает им, что пора бы подкрепиться. В ресторане подают домашний фалафель, и лимонад, и мятный чай, и это именно то, что нужно. Это, черт возьми, самый лучший фалафель, что Джаред когда-либо ел, и Дженсен, судя по всему, с ним согласен, потому что быстро очаровывает хозяина и выведывает у него рецепт.

Когда с едой покончено, Джаред делает глубокий вдох и готовится к еще нескольким часам пытки, когда замечает неподалеку крытую площадку с сотней торговых лавочек, заполненных одеждой. Но Дженсен удивляет его – хватает за плечо (руки у Джареда заняты множеством пакетов с покупками) и ведет в переулок, где очень удачно припарковалось такси.

Несмотря на оживленное движение, они быстро добираются до отеля, а через десять секунд после того, как Дженсен закрывает за ними дверь в номер, Джаред узнает, почему таскаться за ним несколько часов по переполненной улице – такое офигенное занятие. Он едва успевает уложить все пакеты на стул у двери, как невероятно возбужденный Дженсен оказывается у него в руках и пытается достать языком до гланд.

Отрываясь, только чтобы глотнуть необходимого воздуха он лихорадочно шепчет:

\- Спасибо... миришься... знаю, что терпеть не можешь... так приятно... люблю тебя...

Пока Джаред поудобнее пристраивает его к комоду с другой стороны от двери, в процессе избавляя от штанов и нижнего белья и стягивая свое, как придется, лишь бы не мешало, ему удается выдавить:

\- Все, что захочешь, все сделаю... Красивый... Такой красивый...

Краткий вывод, который Джаред делает из уроков этого дня, прежде чем высшие функции его мозга отключаются, выглядит следующим образом:

1\. Покупка антиквариата невероятно Дженсена возбуждает;

2\. Потакание Дженсену при покупке антиквариата делает пенис Джареда очень счастливым;

3\. Антикварные комоды из красного дерева очень прочные и устойчивые.


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Марта говорит** :  
 _Я люблю десерт. И не чувствую из-за этого вины, потому что обязана попробовать все_  


\- Какого черта я должен наряжаться в костюм, чтобы просто выпить чаю? – Джаред одергивает на себе пиджак. Пиджак от его сшитого на заказ костюма за тысячу семьсот долларов. 

Они в Лондоне уже четвертый день. Вчера они ходили на Сэвил Роу. И Джаред долго не мог понять, с чего ему пришло в голову, что это отличная идея - привести Дженсена в одно из священных мест паломничества поклонников классической мужской моды со всего света.

Он смутно припоминает, что, когда они проверяли прочность того комода, Дженсен вроде бы упомянул (простонал), как сильно хочет увидеть улицу, где рождаются самые красивые в мире костюмы, и Джаред пообещал отвести его туда.

Вот и повел.

Не то чтобы он особо жаловался, в конце концов оно того стоило. Видите ли, в процессе покупки дома и планирования этой поездки Джаред пришел к ошеломительному выводу. У них, оказывается, дохрена денег. Нет, они не миллионеры, конечно, но Джаред с самого окончания университета очень даже прилично зарабатывал. Уже через два года своей трудовой деятельности он получал вполне солидную пятизначную сумму, причем начинавшуюся далеко не с единицы. Прибавить к этому впечатляющие ежегодные премии, премию и еще большую зарплату, которые он получил, став партнером, и в итоге в этом году Джареда ожидал чистый доход примерно в пятьсот тысяч.

А так как они жили по-прежнему довольно скромно, разве что еду получше покупали да баловали себя разными мелочами время от времени, на банковском счете у них накопилась неприлично большая сумма. Даже после взноса за дом, этой поездки и крупного вклада в пенсионный фонд, денег осталось очень много. 

Быть партнером в успешной юридической фирме с длинным списком состоятельных клиентов все-таки круто. Очень, очень круто.

Так что, когда они выходят из такси, и нога Дженсена впервые ступает на тротуар Сэвил Роу, Джаред следует за ним, припрятав в рукаве очень хороший козырь. Дженсен неторопливо идет вдоль столетних зданий, рассматривая витрины магазинов и ателье, принадлежащих столь же старым торговым маркам с мировыми именами. Джаред терпеливо выжидает, и когда Дженсен чуть дольше задерживается у одного из магазинов, он понимает – вот оно. И не давая Дженсену возразить, хватает его за руку и ведет внутрь. 

Видите ли, теперь Джаред понимает – Дженсен и подумать бы не посмел туда войти, даже прекрасно зная об их финансовом благополучии и не сомневаясь, что имеет право на половину этих денег. Просто в нем до сих пор живет тот неимущий мальчишка из трейлерного парка, боящийся попросить слишком многого. А вот Джаред абсолютно уверен, что Дженсену в подобном магазине самое место и что он должен носить пошитые на заказ костюмы.

Первые минут десять Дженсен выглядит как тот самый несчастный олень, застигнутый на дороге светом фар. На входе их встречает изысканного вида джентльмен, который, назвавшись мистером Джайлзом, интересуется, чем может им помочь. Джаред берет дело в свои руки, представляет их обоих, незаметно протягивает мистеру Джайлзу свою карточку «Американ Экспресс» и записку с большим количеством цифр и сообщает, что они не уйдут, пока сумма, обозначенная этими цифрами, не перейдет сему почтенному заведению, но только при условии, что Дженсен ее не увидит. Говоря откровенно, Джаред в принципе хотел бы избежать упоминания о каких бы то ни было цифрах. Дженсен слабо возражает, в то время как мистер Джайлз очень осторожно проверяет возможности карточки, прежде чем позвать своего помощника, мистера Уиндем-Прайса, и предложить им прохладительные напитки.

После этого Дженсен, кажется, смиряется с тем, что будет дальше, и несколько минут спустя Джаред уже сидит, удобно устроившись на большом диване, потягивает отличный виски и лениво листает последний номер «The Gentleman's journal».

Дженсен, в свою очередь, держа изящную чашку с идеально приготовленным чаем, увлеченно обсуждает с двумя джентльменами крой, ткани, цвета и тому подобное – если честно, Джаред немного отключился, как только увидел, что Дженсен расслабился.

В общем, первые несколько часов проходят спокойно, Джаред витает в облаках и возвращается к реальности, только когда Дженсен выходит из примерочной. И вот тут ситуация становится не столь спокойной. Дженсен неожиданно переключает свое внимание на Джареда, и спокойствию официально приходит конец. 

\- Это не «просто чай», Джаред, мы не в Старбакс идем за картонным стаканчиком на вынос, это послеобеденный чай в «Ритц». Это социальный институт в знаковом, историческом месте, у них установлен дресс-код. Алан Рикман пьет чай в «Ритц»!

Джаред особо и не спорит, он немного занят, наблюдая, как Дженсен добавляет последние штрихи к своему костюму-тройке, который Джаред в магазине осмелился назвать серым и моментально был поставлен в известность – всеми тремя мужчинами, хором, - что на самом деле это черно-белая «гусиная лапка», уж никак не серый.

Дженсен выглядит на миллион, а точнее, со всеми аксессуарами, на тысячу восемьсот шестьдесят пять долларов, и эта картинка стоит каждого цента. На долю секунды Джаред задумывается, не отговорить ли его от чая и не заманить ли вместо этого в постель, но, глядя на восторженное лицо Дженсена, одетого в лучший костюм, какой только может предложить Лондон, не может заставить себя даже попытаться.

****

Послеобеденный чай в «Ритц» проходит в «Пальмовом Дворике» - помещении, которое описывают, как элегантный зал с причудливым дизайном, а Джаред решает, что именно так выглядело бы дитя любви китча и безвкусицы.

В каждом углу стоят золотые статуи в тон позолоченному куполообразному потолку, повсюду тюль и оборки, зеркальные стены, пальмы в горшках, сверкающие люстры, и всего этого как-то... слишком. Дженсен в восторге, что, если честно, удивляет, - Джаред всегда считал его человеком с безупречным и тонким вкусом, не из тех, кто западает на напускной лоск и ослепляющих позолотой херувимов на стенах. Но он, очевидно, считает этот зал необыкновенным, и, пока официант ведет их к столику, Джаред решает подыграть.

\- Знаешь, а тут мило, все такое... э-э... затейливое. И херувимчики очень... блестящие.

Дженсен смотрит на него удивленно, потом улыбается.

\- Джаред, это место просто ужасно, китч приходит сюда умирать, чтобы упокоиться в мире с себе подобными.

\- Вот это я и имел в виду! – Джаред понимает, что, возможно, реагирует слишком громко, просто он так рад, что они с Дженсеном подумали об одном и том же. Все же он быстро осматривается, чтобы проверить, не разозлил ли кого, но, похоже, никто не обратил на них внимания. – Тогда зачем ты так рвался сюда?

\- Потому что это событие, это статус, это история и, если забыть о плохом вкусе, у них устраивают впечатляющее послеобеденное чаепитие. Это обязательно надо испытать.

Очень скоро Джаред вынужден согласиться, что это действительно впечатляет. Обслуживание отличное, чай – дарджилинг, который, если верить их официанту и самому Дженсену, нечто исключительное, - приятен на вкус и подается в изысканных чашках из тонкого фарфора, а помещение, хоть и по-прежнему ужасное, добавляет всему происходящему некую изюминку и подчеркивает, что они и на самом деле не в «Старбакс». Пианист наигрывает на большом рояле, наполняя зал легкой фоновой музыкой. 

А еще, конечно же, выпечка. Сначала булочки и маленькие сэндвичи, но, если честно, это просто разминка, после которой можно накинуться на сладости и не чувствовать за это особой вины. А сладости тут предлагают на любой вкус: эклеры, тарты с лимонной и шоколадной начинкой, клубника в шоколаде, пирожные с ягодами и со взбитыми сливками, профитроли, заварные трубочки и в завершение – миндальное печенье с тремя разными вкусами.

Джаред в настоящем сахарном раю, Дженсен, кажется, тоже доволен, хотя Джаред не уверен, чему тот больше радуется: послеобеденному чаю или картине того, как Джаред набивает рот сладостями.

\- Невероятно вкусно, - Джаред машет зеленым печеньем со вкусом фисташек над десертной тарелкой с жалкими остатками выпечки. – У меня есть шанс убедить тебя научиться готовить подобное, когда мы вернемся домой?

Дженсен выгибает идеальную бровь.

\- А с чего ты решил, что я это не умею?

Джаред кладет надкушенное печенье на тарелку, осторожно проглатывает ту половину, что уже у него во рту, а потом произносит со всем хладнокровием, на какое способен в этот знаменательный, меняющий всю жизнь момент:

\- Дженсен, ты хочешь сказать, что знаешь, как готовить все это? Но тогда почему в нашем доме не было никакой выпечки? Почему, Дженсен? Почему?!

Дженсен с помощью десертной вилки – как и положено по этикету – отламывает и съедает кусочек лимонного тарта, и только потом отвечает.

\- Она была. Я три года назад занимался на курсах и готовил кучу всяких сладостей. Даже испек огромную корзину миндального печенья чуть ли не с двадцатью разными вкусами и, как обычно, оставил на кухонном столе, чтобы ты унес ее на работу. Но ты взял только мое фирменное печенье, так что я подумал, что миндальное тебе просто не нравятся.

И Джаред снова чувствует себя самым большим засранцем на планете.

\- Я не помню такую корзину. Почему я не помню корзину миндального печенья?

\- У тебя дело о разводе Ричардсонов было в самом разгаре, голова была занята другим.

Джаред помнит это дело, один из тех немногих редких случаев, после которых он едва не разуверился в человеческой гуманности. Как два таких сварливых, жадных, невероятно мерзких человека смогли найти друг друга и пожениться, чтобы потом развестись – это было за гранью его понимания, а еще самые долгие пять месяцев его жизни. И все же.

\- Не надо, Дженсен, не оправдывай мое мудацкое поведение, я должен был заметить.

\- Джаред, это...

\- Я должен был обратить внимание.

Дженсен опускает взгляд, делает глоток чая, потом смотрит Джареду в глаза.

\- Да, ты должен был заметить, а я должен был сказать что-нибудь, когда этого не произошло. Джаред, давай не будем делать из мухи слона. Да, если не считать последних месяцев, в нашей жизни был полный застой, потому что все внимание мы сосредоточили на твоей карьере, но это не была плохая жизнь, нам было хорошо вместе. Да, я ждал многого, до последнего времени почти невозможного из-за нашего финансового состояния или наших обязательств перед твоей работой. И да, на какое-то время ты забыл обо всем, кроме своей цели, а я тебе позволил, но это не должно определять наши отношения за все двенадцать лет.

\- И что теперь? У нас все хорошо? Ты переедешь обратно, когда мы вернемся из Лондона?

\- Нет.

Если бы у Джареда рот не был занят шоколадным эклером, он бы прикусил язык, чтобы не заорать от отчаяния.

\- Я не перееду обратно, я перееду в наш новый дом мечты. И кстати, было бы здорово, если бы ты сделал то же самое.

Джаред облегченно выдыхает и дарит Дженсену взгляд, отчетливо говорящий, что тому придется заплатить за свой маленький трюк, когда они вернутся в отель.

****

Оставшиеся дни в Лондоне проходят в счастливом (и временами порнографическом) водовороте событий: рынки, мюзиклы в театрах Вест-Энда, музеи, ботанические сады и магазины. В общем, фантастическое время в их жизни, и Джаред дает себе зарок: что бы ни происходило у него на работе, Дженсен заслуживает отпуск за пределами страны как минимум два раза в год. 

Единственный неприятный момент для Джареда – когда они решают посетить лондонские «гей-места» и отправляются в забег по барам в Сохо. Но уже в самом первом баре они и двадцати минут не просидели, а Дженсену успели всучить десять телефонных номеров и сделать одиннадцать непристойных предложений – двенадцать, если считать бармена, - и это только от мужчин, достаточно храбрых, чтобы попытаться несмотря на грозно возвышавшегося рядом Джареда.

Позже, когда Джаред немного пьян и слишком бурно разглагольствует о людях, не имеющих никакого уважения к моногамным отношениям, Дженсен заявляет, что к нему подкатывали и на него беззастенчиво пялились почти столько же, сколько и на самого Дженсена, на что Джаред отвечает: «Правда? Кто? Я никого не заметил». Дженсен дарит ему самую ослепительную улыбку, и Джаред решает, что, в целом, отдых удался.


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Марта говорит** :  
 _Не обладая непредвзятым мышлением, не добьешься большого успеха_  


Когда по прилету в Портленд Джаред включает телефон, то обнаруживает там сообщение от Марка: сделка почти оформлена, им только нужно заехать к нему в офис, подписать бумаги, и дом будет принадлежать им.

Джаред измотан долгим перелетом и мечтает лишь поскорее попасть домой, бумаги могут подождать до завтра, но Дженсен и слышать ничего не хочет, ему не терпится сделать все немедленно, поэтому они едут к Марку.

Все проходит быстро – несколько торопливых росписей на куче всяких бумажек, и вот они уже владельцы собственного дома. Джаред даже разочарован немного. Ему казалось, это будет особенный момент, типа, он раз! - и тут же почувствует себя взрослым, а ничего подобного. Но Дженсен просто сияет и так счастлив, что даже глазом не ведет, когда Марк, закрепляя сделку, по очереди крепко целует их обоих.

Ну точно Король Ада.

Всю обратную дорогу Дженсен крепко сжимает в руке ключи от дома, как будто боится, что кто-то может попытаться их отобрать. Джаред спокоен, ведь после всего, что они пережили за последние месяцы, он наконец-то уверен в их отношениях и в том, что, несмотря на всю драму, эти отношения стали лишь крепче. Только землетрясение сможет их поколебать. 

Джаред, даже не спрашивая, едет прямо к их квартире. Все наконец-то вернулось на круги своя, и он больше не позволит Дженсену ни одной ночи провести в чужом месте. Дженсен не возражает.

Их автоответчик мигает красной лампочкой. Почему у них вообще до сих пор стоит обычный телефон, да еще с автоответчиком, это сложный вопрос, обусловленный весьма спорным и слегка параноидальным мировоззрением Чада. Он настаивает, что у всех, работающих в фирме, должны быть такие аппараты на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. Что это может быть за ситуация, он до сих пор не уточнил, но так как это Чад, все согласны, что стационарный телефон с автоответчиком – небольшая цена за возможность избежать необходимости выслушивать объяснения о его немного нездоровом взгляде на мир.

В общем, их автоответчик мигает красной лампочкой, Джаред даже оживляется немного – как будто в прошлое попал. Дженсен не разделяет его энтузиазма и смотрит на красный огонек так, словно это предвестник катастрофы.

Как обычно, Дженсен оказывается прав.

 _«Дженсен, это Джеральд и Шерри. Знаю, мы договорились, что ты сам нам будешь звонить, но обычно ты звонишь по понедельникам, а прошел уже месяц, как мы в последний раз разговаривали, и, если честно, мы с Шерри начинаем беспокоиться, что случилось что-то плохое. Я очень надеюсь, что этот звонок не навредит вашим с Джаредом отношениям, просто мы очень волнуемся, пожалуйста, перезвони нам, как только услышишь это сообщение. Любим тебя, и поцелуй за нас Джареда. Пожалуйста, перезвони»_.

А вот и землетрясение.

Джаред не может сдвинуться с места, каждая клетка его тела застыла, и он не в силах пошевелиться. Никогда, ни разу за все свои годы он не испытывал подобного. Если он в чем-то и был абсолютно уверен, так это в том, что Джеральд и Шерри Падалеки – закрытая глава его, их жизни. И если есть в мире единственный человек, который может его понять, так это Дженсен. Но, видимо, он ошибся, и ощущение от этого такое, будто его вскрывают зазубренным клинком, которое рвет его внутренности на куски и выворачивает наизнанку. 

\- Они называли тебя «педиком» и «трейлерным мусором».

\- Знаю. – Голос Дженсена звучит так же болезненно и надломленно, как себя чувствует Джаред. Дженсен побледнел, краска схлынула с его лица, выделив каждую веснушку, и это ему совсем не идет.

\- Говорили, что ты просто шлюха, охотник за семейными деньгами.

\- Знаю.

\- Говорили, что наши чувства – это грязно и неправильно.

\- Знаю.

\- Ты знаешь! Вот именно, Дженсен, ты знаешь, так какого черта?!

Дженсен вздыхает и, пройдя вглубь комнаты, тяжело опускается в кресло.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Джаред? Это пороховая бочка, которая взорвется, что бы я ни сказал.

\- Я хочу услышать все! Как давно ты с ними общаешься, почему ты с ними общаешься и о чем ты, черт возьми, вообще думал? Уж тебе ли не знать, как я к ним отношусь. Почему ты ничего не говорил? Господи, Дженсен!

Джаред как будто со стороны слышит, как кричит, видит, как Дженсен вздрагивает, когда его голос становится все громче и громче, и, замолчав, валится в кресло напротив.

Дженсен облизывает губы, задумчиво кусает нижнюю, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Года два назад твои родители прислали мне письмо по электронке…

\- Два года! – Джаред вскакивает и начинает метаться по комнате.

Дженсен, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжает:

\- Они прислали мне длинное письмо обо всем случившемся, о своей жизни после того, как мы оборвали с ними все контакты. Они хотели связаться с тобой, с нами, извиниться, попробовать загладить свою вину. Я просто… Письмо было такое искреннее, и они очень старались.

\- Ой, Дженсен, вот только, нахрен, не говори мне, что пожалел их, после того, как они обращались с тобой, с нами! Да мать твою, ты издеваешься, ну нельзя же быть настолько легковерным!

\- Я не оправдываю их поведение и не отрицаю, что они вели себя ужасно, но люди меняются, и иногда у их поступков есть свои причины. Это не оправдывает их действия, но дает возможность искупить вину. И они не единственные, кто отказался от тебя, ты тоже отказался от них, Джаред. Ты хоть понимаешь, что каждый раз, когда в одном из твоих юридических журналов появляется статья о каком-нибудь деле в Техасе, ты пролистываешь ее, не читая? Что переключаешь канал, когда по телевизору хотя бы вскользь упоминают Сан-Антонио? Ты в курсе, что они на грани развода, что ходят вместе к семейному психоаналитику и еще каждый по отдельности к своему врачу вот уже шесть лет? Знаешь, что за час до того, как ты объявил им, что предпочитаешь мужчин, твой отец закончил дело о забитом до смерти семнадцатилетнем парне-гее, и нападавший отделался смешным наказанием, потому что его «спровоцировали»? Что когда твой отец пришел домой и встретил нас, у него перед глазами все еще стоял окровавленный труп этого мальчика? Он человек, он просто испугался и совершил ошибку, ужасную, да, ту, что нелегко простить, но я не считаю ее непростительной.

\- Чушь, Дженсен!

\- Люди меняются, Джаред, и твои родители очень старались измениться. Я собирался рассказать тебе. Я позвонил им, и мы очень долго разговаривали. Они хотели связаться с тобой, но понимали, что ты не захочешь с ними общаться. Ты сын своего отца, Джаред, вы оба упрямы как ослы. Я сказал им, что с нынешним положением дел тебе даже предлагать это бесполезно, пока не станешь партнером. Что это важная веха, которой ты должен достичь, прежде чем будешь готов говорить с ними. Они поняли и согласились подождать. Потом, через пару недель, ты выиграл дело Лоусона, и это было такое важное событие, я хотел, чтобы они знали о твоем успехе, и послал им несколько статей, а они перезвонили, и как-то постепенно наши разговоры стали регулярными. Прости, Джаред, я не собирался обманывать тебя. Просто… У тебя есть шанс вернуть свою семью, шанс, что у нас будет настоящая семья, и мне так сильно хотелось этого для тебя. Я собирался сказать, как только ты станешь партнером, но потом между нами случилось все это и…

Дженсен снова замолкает. Джаред опять опускается в кресло, но через секунду вскакивает, от возбуждения не в силах усидеть на месте, и меряет шагами комнату.

\- Вот значит как, тебе настолько легко забыть и простить? Правда?

\- Тебя же я простил.

Дженсен почти шепчет, но Джаред с такой скоростью поворачивается к нему, что в шее что-то протестующе хрустит.

\- Удар ниже пояса, Дженсен. Это не одно и то же, даже рядом не стояло. Ты бы простил вот так просто свою собственную семью?

Стальная завеса, которая появляется во взгляде Дженсена каждый раз, когда речь заходит о его семье, опускается на место.

\- Ну, я не знал своего отца, а моя мать тратила больше времени и эмоций на своих вечно меняющихся бойфрендов, чем на меня, так что не думаю, что подобный вопрос когда-нибудь станет проблемой. Но если настаиваешь, я, наверное, мог бы ее найти. Если ты на самом деле хочешь с ней познакомиться, у меня где-то остался ее последний адрес, который она дала пару месяцев назад, когда звонила и просила денег, чтобы внести залог за своего последнего хахаля. Но, конечно, это не одно и то же, Джаред, даже близко не стояло. Твои родители все делали правильно девятнадцать лет, а потом совершили одну ошибку, очень серьезную. Но не непростительную, и теперь они очень стараются все исправить. Моя семья только и делала, что совершала ошибки, и большинство из них на самом деле непростительные, так что не сравнивай, Джаред. Это не одно и то же.

С этим не поспоришь, Джаред и сам знает.

\- Отлично, это другое дело, но, черт подери, не тебе решать, прощать мне моих родителей или нет, у тебя нет на это права.

\- Я и не претендую, Джаред, это по-прежнему твой выбор, но я решил простить их за то, как они обращались со мной. Я не могу решать, какова будет их роль в твоей жизни, они твои родители. Но для себя я принял решение выслушать их, узнать их точку зрения. Они не оправдываются и не пытаются принизить свои проступки, они знают, как ужасно себя вели и как ошибались.

\- Ну, рад за тебя, но я не такой великодушный.

\- Конечно, нет, ведь так сложно простить кого-то, если ты совсем не разговариваешь с ним и не даешь шанса попросить о прощении.

Знаете, что самое поганое в спорах с Дженсеном? Джаред крупный и эмоциональный парень, во время разговора постоянно движется и размахивает руками. Он всегда громкий – когда смеется или что-то рассказывает, спорит или, вот как сейчас, кричит. Дженсен же совершенно спокоен, сидит с прямой спиной, сложив руки на коленях, и чем сильнее злится или раздражается, тем тише и мягче становится его голос. А совершенно бессмысленно спорить с кем-то, когда человек, на которого ты орешь, не орет в ответ.

\- Ты должен был мне сказать, должен был сказать в ту же минуту, как они связались с тобой, не тебе было решать, готов я с ними говорить или нет, ты должен был обсудить это со мной.

\- И когда я должен был это сделать, Джаред? Последние несколько лет ты работал по двенадцать часов в день, а когда был дома, то спал, ел или опять же работал. А в последний год ты настолько выпал из наших отношений, что и не заметил бы, если б меня вообще не было. Когда я, по-твоему, должен был завести этот разговор? Хотел ли я рассказать тебе? Да. Мог ли? Нет. Если честно, я бы и не стал его заводить, потому что ты был не в состоянии принимать какие-либо решения, не касающиеся твоей работы и твоей одержимости доказать что-то отцу. 

Джаред закрывает глаза, набирает полную грудь воздуха и задерживает дыхание, пока не начинает казаться, что легкие вот-вот взорвутся.

\- Ты знаешь, как сильно он обидел меня, Дженсен, как глубоко разочаровал.

\- Знаю, но ты больше не девятнадцатилетний мальчишка, Джаред. Хватит смотреть на мир его глазами, начни воспринимать людей с пониманием и зрелостью взрослого человека, каким ты являешься. Люди ошибаются, принимают плохие решения и говорят глупости, и иногда у них уходит много времени, чтобы во всем разобраться, уж тебе ли этого не знать.

\- Господи, вот только не начинай. Скажи, Дженсен, теперь всегда так будет во время наших ссор? Мы спорим, потом ты припоминаешь, как я облажался, и из-за этого во всем и всегда оказываешься прав. А как же «это не должно определять все наши отношения» и что ты там еще говорил? Ты уверял, что у нас все хорошо, и даже признал, что частично тоже виноват в случившемся, а теперь оказывается, это была только моя вина, и я, судя по всему, много лет был самым ужасным бойфрендом в мире. Хотя это ты целых два года действовал за моей спиной. Так как же, Дженсен? Ты уж определись уже!

Джаред даже немного рад, когда Дженсен встает с кресла, как будто наконец-то реагирует в ответ, участвует в ссоре, а не просто наблюдает и поучает.

\- Я не могу, Джаред, не могу определиться, потому что в одну минуту ты удивительный зрелый мужчина, заботливый и внимательный, который слушает каждое мое слово и смотрит на меня, как на самого важного человека на свете, так, будто земля перестанет вращаться, если ты отвернешься от меня хоть на секунду. А в следующую - ты тот прежний мальчишка с горящими глазами, обидой на весь мир и таким количеством личных счетов, что и представить невозможно. Но я любил того Джареда, невероятно любил, даже в те дни, когда вставал в четыре утра, чтобы выгладить его костюм, и приготовить завтрак, и собрать портфель, и испечь три сотни печений для его коллег. А он через два часа вылезал из постели, надевал костюм, съедал завтрак, брал портфель и печенье, и не то что не говорил «доброе утро» - даже не замечал, что я рядом.

Но я любил тебя и мирился с этим, потому что знал, к чему ты стремишься, за что сражаешься, и каким человеком станешь, если победишь. Но сейчас я по горло сыт тем Джаредом, я больше не хочу иметь дела с обиженным мальчишкой, мне нужен мужчина. 

Ты для меня вся жизнь, и я не хочу упрекать тебя вечно, я говорил искренне, правда. Но если все, что ты делал в последние месяцы – лишь способ вернуть меня ровно на то же место, где я был раньше, мне это не нужно. Мне плевать, простишь ли ты своих родителей, ты не обязан. Но, по крайней мере, будь мужчиной и имей смелость сказать им это, отпусти их. Потому что в противном случае я больше не могу оставаться здесь, не могу жить в твоем крохотном ограниченном мирке и быть солдатом в твоем крестовом походе против отца. Просто не могу.

У Дженсена дрожат руки, а Джаред чувствует себя так, словно его рвут на куски, а он просто стоит и смотрит.

\- Я не могу, - шепотом повторяет Дженсен, а потом тихо хлопает дверь, и Джаред с ужасом понимает, что Дженсен ушел.

Должно быть, именно так себя чувствуешь, когда умираешь, думает Джаред.

Ноги перестают его держать, и он бессильно падает на колени. Мельком проскальзывает мысль, что коленям должно быть больно, но он только сгибается, обхватив себя руками, и, уткнувшись лбом в пол, кричит до хрипоты. Сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, он тяжело дышит, дрожа всем телом.

Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем ему удается выпрямиться и перекатиться на спину. Он долго лежит, пялясь в потолок, затем лезет в карман пиджака, который так и не снял, достает телефон и смотрит на экран, наблюдая, как минуты сменяют друг друга в течение часа. Наконец вводит пин-код и набирает номер, по которому не звонил больше десяти лет, но который по-прежнему помнит наизусть.

\- Джеральд слушает.

\- Папа.

В трубке раздается резкий вздох, два удара сердца полной тишины, и потом:

\- Джаред?

\- Да.

Еще две секунды тишины.

\- Джаред, твоя мама стоит рядом, я включу громкую связь, хорошо?

\- Да.

\- Джаред?

Это голос его мамы, и Джаред молча плачет.

\- Джаред, с Дженсеном все хорошо? У вас что-то случилось? 

По-прежнему мамин голос, и Джаред единственный раз слышал ее такой напуганной – когда в двенадцать лет свалился с парадной лестницы, вывихнул плечо и ударился головой о мраморный пол.

\- Джаред, что произошло? 

Снова голос отца, спокойный, ровный, твердый как скала.

\- Я облажался, я так облажался, и теперь не представляю, смогу ли когда-нибудь все исправить.

\- Джаред, расскажи нам, что произошло, и я уверен, мы сможем во всем разобраться.

И Джаред рассказывает. Он говорит, и говорит, и говорит. О последних месяцах, о только что случившейся ссоре с Дженсеном. О колледже, и о работе, и о делах, которые ведет. Он рассказывает об их с Дженсеном жизни, о только что купленном доме, о Лондоне, о костюме за тысячу восемьсот долларов и о том, каким красивым в нем был Дженсен. Он рассказывает про Джеффа, про то, как они познакомились, и что он значит для Джареда. О том, как стал партнером и как проиграл дело Олтмана и думал, что его карьере пришел конец.

Он рассказывает им про печенье Дженсена и о том, как Дженсен всегда пахнет теплым летним дождем, и что у него появились морщинки в уголках глаз, но это только делает его еще более привлекательным. Рассказывает о юридической школе и как не спал неделями во время выпускных экзаменов, как в первый раз увидел Дженсена за работой и какой тот удивительный учитель. 

Он рассказывает о церемонии вручения дипломов и своих чувствах из-за того, что родителей на ней не было.

А потом Джаред кричит на них, кричит часами, выплескивает всю свою злость за то, что они называли Дженсена «мусором», что бросили его самого, что, когда ему было семь, подарили на Рождество игрушечного Бэтмена, хотя он сто раз говорил, что хочет Супермена.

Джаред кричит до боли в горле, пока не заканчиваются слова и не остается только кипящая в венах ярость, и он швыряет мобильный в стену и просто орет в пустоту квартиры.

Потом, когда Джаред снова может нормально дышать и понимает, что за все это время родители не произнесли ни слова, лишь слушали, он доползает до стационарного телефона и снова набирает их номер.

И на этот раз слушает Джаред – слушает, как всхлипывает мама и как дрожит голос отца, говорящего все то, что пытался сказать ему Дженсен и что Джаред отказывался слышать. Но он слушает, так, как просил Дженсен – как взрослый мужчина, а не обиженный ребенок. Слушает и постепенно мирится с правдой, пусть даже тяжелой и неприятной. Его мама совсем не Мэри Поппинс, а папа не Супермен. Джеральд и Шерри Падалеки не святые, они обычные люди.

\- Прости нас, Джаред, нам так жаль.

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты простишь нас?

\- Да.

Это очень просто. Джаред думал, будет труднее, боялся, что одно это короткое слово причинит боль или прозвучит фальшиво. Но он чувствует только облегчение и наконец понимает, о чем говорил Дженсен. Что злость Джареда их только сдерживала и ограничивала.

Часы на стене напротив показывают четыре утра, и Джаред понятия не имеет, где сейчас Дженсен.

\- Мне нужно найти Дженсена.

****

Джаред и сам не знает, почему, но когда гонит по полупустой улице, он абсолютно уверен, что из всех возможных мест Дженсен мог отправиться именно сюда. 

Он останавливается на подъездной дорожке и видит в темноте очертания башенки и качели на крыльце, которые тихо раскачиваются от дующего с побережья ветра. Джаред выходит из машины и, открыв багажник, вытаскивает аварийную сумку - Дженсен настоял, чтоб у них была такая, посмотрев одну из передач Марты Стюарт о людях, застрявших в машинах во время разных катастроф, и о том, что нужно всегда держать в багажнике сумку с предметами первой необходимости на экстренный случай.

Джаред поднимается на крыльцо, поворачивает ручку, и дверь открывается, как он и думал. Он включает вытащенный из сумки фонарик на батарейках.

Он находит Дженсена на кухне – тот сидит на полу, прислонившись к большой стойке, и даже в полумраке Джаред замечает его покрасневшие глаза и подсохшие следы слез на щеках, и это худшее, что ему доводилось видеть. Джаред опускается перед ним на колени, осторожно кладет руку на затылок, притягивает к себе и целует.

Дженсен с жаром отвечает, но почти сразу пытается отстраниться, давясь рыданиями.  
\- Я не могу, Джаред, не могу.

Джаред его не отпускает, держит нежно, но уверенно, пока Дженсен не сдается и не поднимает голову. Джаред смотрит ему прямо в глаза, не моргая, не двигаясь и не отводя взгляд.

\- Ты говорил с ними.

Даже не вопрос, просто утверждение.

\- Да.

Он убирает руку с затылка Дженсена и вытирает влагу с его щек.

\- И как прошло?

\- Непривычно и совершенно естественно, как будто говорил с незнакомцами и как будто общался с ними буквально вчера. Душераздирающе и волнительно одновременно. Не знаю, ощущение такое, будто я за последние часы пережил все эмоции, на какие только способен.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я простил их.

\- И как себя чувствуешь?

\- Свободным.

\- А меня простишь?

Джаред слабо смеется, улыбается и целует Дженсена, пока от удовольствия не начинают поджиматься пальцы на ногах.

\- А ты меня простишь?

Дженсен улыбается в ответ:

\- Обязательно.

Джаред неохотно отпускает его и вытаскивает из аварийной сумки большой спальный мешок. Положенный туда на случай, если они вдруг застрянут на машине в снегу и им придется как-то греться. А что, такое может случиться!

Джаред раскатывает мешок по кухонному полу и хлопает по нему с многозначительной ухмылкой.

\- Это первая ночь в нашем новом доме.

\- Фактически уже утро, Джаред, и даже не мечтай, я слишком стар, мои колени до сих пор не простили меня за ковер в номере отеля.

Джаред оглядывается вокруг и видит кухонный стол – большой, широкий, идеальной высоты. Дженсен следит за его взглядом.

\- О, нет. Нет, Джаред, мы не будем заниматься сексом на моем новом кухонном столе со столешницей из настоящего мрамора!

Они занимаются сексом на новом кухонном столе со столешницей из настоящего мрамора. Три раза.


	9. Chapter 9

  
**Марта говорит:**

_Пирог не получился? Ну и ладно, просто порежь его на кусочки. Не теряй контроль и никогда не паникуй_   


Они просыпаются после полудня, со стоном разминаются после долгого сна на твердом деревянном полу и тут же соглашаются, что с этого момента сон на полу официально остается в прошлом.

Пытаясь привести себя в более-менее приемлемый вид прежде чем отправиться за завтраком, Джаред вспоминает кое-что из событий вчерашнего вечера.

\- Кстати, чуть не забыл. Мои родители приезжают к нам на День благодарения. Они очень хотели встретиться, а у нас теперь есть свой дом и свободные комнаты, так что я подумал, они могут приехать. Я понимаю, что встреча может выйти неловкой, но мы все обсудили и решили не торопиться - если они вдруг почувствуют себя неуютно, то остановятся в отеле. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

Повернувшись к Дженсену, Джаред видит, что тот застыл на месте, словно статуя.

\- Прости, мне показалось, ты сказал, что твои родители приедут к нам на День Благодарения.

\- Ну да-а… Но по твоему голосу я догадываюсь, что это не очень хорошо…

Дженсен несколько раз вдыхает носом и выдыхает через рот, видимо, в попытке успокоиться.

\- Я бы очень хотел, чтобы твои родители остановились у нас, по-моему, давно пора, но… - Дженсен снова делает медленный вдох-выдох. – До Дня благодарения меньше месяца. На то, чтобы просто запланировать и приготовить праздничный ужин нужно две недели. А еще украшения, и покупки, и выпечка, и я должен сделать венок на дверь и продумать оформление стола, а для этого нужно выбрать какую-то общую тему. Вдобавок мне нужно проследить за переездом из квартиры в этот дом и убедиться, что он подготовлен подобающим образом, чтобы твои родители могли здесь остановиться. О, боже, у нас даже мебели нет, чтобы тут все обставить, не говоря уже об украшениях, и придется прибираться, тут же столько пыли и… и… о, господи, Джаред!

Дженсен наклоняется вперед, упираясь руками в колени и учащенно дыша. Джаред подхватывает его за бока, усаживает на стол и, ласково взяв в ладони его лицо, смотрит прямо в глаза. 

\- Дженсен, у тебя получится. Ты ведь уже все распланировал: упаковку вещей, переезд, мебель, заполнение больших шкафов и крохотных ящиков – все это есть в твоем справочнике по домоводству. Ты сможешь. Мы наймем грузчиков и машину, и я заставлю всех в офисе помогать нам - они в долгу перед тобой за все то печенье, что ты годами для них пек.

Дженсен изо всех сил старается взять дыхание под контроль, но на словах Джареда начинает мотать головой.  
\- Ты сможешь, Дженсен, Марта отлично тебя обучила, ты знаешь, что делать. Я в тебя верю.

Дженсен закрывает глаза, слабо кивает, а когда открывает их снова, в его взгляде читается отчаянная решимость.

\- Если я это сделаю, если у меня действительно все получится, на новогодние праздники ты повезешь меня в Париж.

\- Я позвоню Мише из машины.

****

Следующим утром, явившись в офис к восьми утра, Джаред отвечает на вопросы о Лондоне, принимает поздравления в связи с покупкой дома, узнает последние новости о наиболее важных делах и качает головой, когда ему рассказывают свежие омерзительные подробности о жизни Криса и Чада. По понедельникам в девять утра в фирме проводится еженедельное собрание персонала, поэтому без двух минут девять все рассаживаются за большим столом в конференц-зале. Джефф стоит во главе стола, уже готовый начать собрание, когда внезапно двойные двери в комнату распахиваются, и на пороге появляется Дженсен. В руках у него две огромные корзины с печеньем, а подмышкой зажаты справочник по домоводству и толстая папка-скоросшиватель. 

Он выглядит безупречно в коричневом твидовом костюме-двойке и оливковой рубашке. Все тут же прикипают взглядами к корзинам, но Дженсен не обращает внимания, проходит к столу и, оттерев Джеффа в сторону, ставит корзины на тумбочку. Кладет книгу и папку на стол, и только потом поворачивается к Джеффу. 

\- Я поведу собрание.

Джефф, бросив быстрый взгляд сначала на корзины за спиной Дженсена, потом на его решительное лицо, лишь кивает и садится в ближайшее свободное кресло.

Дженсен поворачивается к доске за спиной и принимается чертить маркером колонки, подписывая каждую «квартира», «дом», «сад», «магазины» и так далее. Потом берет папку и начинает заносить в колонки имена сотрудников компании. 

Тут дверь снова открывается и входит Марк. Дженсен оглядывается, улыбается и, достав из корзины печенье, протягивает его гостю. 

\- Марк, рад, что ты смог прийти. Все, это Марк, Марк, это все. Между Крисом и Чадом есть свободный стул, пожалуйста, присаживайся.

Марк с чуть самодовольной ухмылкой небрежно проходит к столу и садится на указанное место, хрустя печеньем. Все, включая Джареда, следят за ним с легким ужасом. Правда, остальные в ужасе от того, что до них начало доходить - вполне вероятно, все печенье предназначено Марку, а Джаред – потому, что, глядя, как Марк устраивается между Чадом и Крисом, моментально представляет себе Люцифера, усаживающегося на трон в окружении своих приспешников. Знакомство Марка с Чадом и Крисом может стать одним из тех событий, которые склонят чашу весов в пользу ада и начнут апокалипсис. 

Случись такое, решает Джаред, ему повезло, что Королю Ада нравится Дженсен.

Закончив писать, Дженсен разворачивается и обращается к сидящим перед ним людям.

\- Спасибо за ваше терпение. Как некоторым из вас, должно быть, известно, в нашей с Джаредом жизни в последнее время произошли некоторые изменения. Для начала, Джаред стал партнером. Так же мы решили приобрести дом, а совсем недавно наладили наши прежде почти несуществующие отношения с родителями Джареда.

Джефф после этих слов приподнимает брови и оглядывается на Джареда – не осуждающе, а скорей удивленно, «почему я впервые об этом слышу». Джаред беззвучно произносит: «Потом расскажу», и снова внимательно смотрит на Дженсена.

\- В результате этих перемен родители Джареда присоединятся к нам во время празднования Дня благодарения. А значит, у меня есть месяц на то, чтобы переехать из нашей квартиры в новый дом, который мне предстоит обставить мебелью, украсить и так далее. Кроме того, я должен составить меню и приготовить праздничный ужин на восемь человек.

Крис тут же вскидывает руку и машет, стараясь привлечь внимание Дженсена. Подвески множества кожаных браслетов на его запястье тоненько позвякивают. Дженсен кивает, давая ему разрешение говорить.

\- Мне просто интересно, а кто эти восемь человек, приглашенные к вам на ужин?

\- Ну, само собой, я и Джаред, его родители, Джефф, Марк, Чад и…

Крис нервным жестом откидывает со лба волосы и, задержав дыхание, смотрит на Дженсена с плохо скрываемой тревогой.

\- И кто восьмой? – его голос внезапно взлетает едва ли не на октаву выше.

\- Это зависит от того, Крис, собираешься ли ты еще когда-нибудь бить Джареда?

-Никогда, я его больше и пальцем не трону, Дженсен, клянусь!

\- Тогда, Крис, восьмой это ты.

Крис со вздохом облегчения обмякает в кресле.

Джареду очень хочется узнать, когда, черт подери, Дженсен успел не только убедить Марка прийти, но и пригласить его на ужин, но это же Дженсен, и Джаред решает, что лучше не вмешиваться и просто плыть по течению.

\- Раз уж я последние пять лет бесперебойно снабжал вас печеньем, организовывал ваши рождественские вечеринки и другие мероприятия, а так же готовил и пек для них, я придерживаюсь мнения, что вы все передо мной в неоплатном долгу. Поэтому, если вы и дальше хотите есть мое печенье, отныне и на ближайший месяц вы откладываете все свои дела, даже те, что имеют для вас первостепенное значение. С этого момента все ваше свободное от работы время принадлежит мне. 

Последнюю фразу Дженсен произносит твердым голосом с нотками вызова – не осмелится ли кто оспорить его заявление. 

\- Я разбил вас на группы, каждая из которых будет отвечать за определенную задачу. Человек, записанный в группе первым, является ее лидером. 

Крис и Чад, каждый из которых первые в списках своих групп, самодовольно ухмыляются, пока Дженсен не произносит ледяным тоном, глядя на них в упор:

\- И помните, я жду, что каждый лидер группы отнесется к поставленной задаче со всей серьезностью, и если что-то пойдет вразрез с моими планами, они будут нести за это личную ответственность. Я разработал для каждой группы детальные инструкции и расписание, и раздам их лидерам. Хочу еще раз подчеркнуть, насколько важно, чтобы вы делали все в указанном порядке и в запланированное для этого время. Вы все – часть невероятно сложного паззла, и если один из вас хотя бы на сантиметр отклонится от моего плана, мы все потерпим неудачу.

Крис, Чад, Джефф и Джаред с побледневшими лицами получают из рук Дженсена задания для своих групп.   
Остальные тоже выглядят неважно, но это не мешает им всем бросать алчные взгляды на две корзины за спиной Дженсена. Ну, почти всем.

\- Подожди, ты что, серьезно ждешь, что я буду целый месяц в свое свободное время помогать тебе играть в Марту Стюарт, и все ради парочки каких-то дурацких печенюшек? 

По комнате проносится хоровой вздох ужаса. Дженсен оглядывается в ту сторону, откуда донесся голос. Выгибает идеальную бровь при виде молодой грудастой блондинки, которая сидит за столом с самоуверенным и преисполненным собственной важности видом, и, окинув ее ледяным взглядом, поворачивается к Джеффу.

\- Джефф, кто эта блондинка в законе?

На лице Джеффа явственно читается паника, а Джаред сползает в кресле почти под стол на случай, если придется искать укрытие. Дженсен самый неагрессивный человек из всех, что Джаред встречал, но он не терпит дурных манер и плохого поведения.

\- Это новый стажер, она еще не разобралась, как тут все устроено, Дженсен. Не переживай, я ей все объясню.

\- Серьезно, Джефф, я думала, что, как совледелец фирмы, здесь всем заправляешь ты, а не какой-то пустогловый мальчик для забав одного из младших партнеров.

Джефф, похоже, вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Он таращит глаза и тихо шипит сквозь зубы:

\- Нет! Плохой стажер! Плохой, плохой стажер! Никаких печенек тебе!

Дженсен же совершенно спокоен, медленно снимает пиджак и аккуратно вешает на спинку кресла, прежде чем снова повернуться к девушке.

\- Прежде всего, милочка, для тебя он мистер Морган. Как стажер, ты находишься на самой нижней ступеньке иерархической лестницы и не можешь называть старшего партнера Джеффом. Он мистер Морган, так же, как Чад – мистер Мюррей, Крис – мистер Кейн и Джаред – мистер Падалеки. Так как мы только что познакомились, могу поставить тебя в известность, что моя фамилия Эклз, но раз уж я не твой начальник, ты можешь называть меня Дженсен. Кроме того, хотя мистеру Падалеки и нравится со мной забавляться, думаю, совершенно очевидно, что я давно не мальчик. Что касается пустоголовости, то я выпускник Гарварда, куда поступил на полную стипендию, то есть университет платил мне, чтобы я в нем учился, а не наоборот. И точно так же, как мистер Морган и другие партнеры этой фирмы, я закончил первым в своем выпуске.

С каждым его словом девица выглядит все более нервной, но изо всех сил старается скрыть это под маской безразличия.

\- Далее. Я понимаю, моя дорогая, что ты очень амбициозна и самоуверенна, это случается с людьми в двадцать с чем-то лет. И судя по тонкой талии, скрытой под этой очень плохой подделкой под костюм от Шанель, ты, вероятно, не часто позволяешь себе побаловаться печеньем. Но позволь объяснить кое-что, что, несомненно, упростит твое восхождение по карьерной лестнице в этой фирме. 

Дженсен небрежно опирается о стол и продолжает: 

\- Во-первых, никогда не возражай людям, находящимся выше тебя по статусу, если они захотят услышать твое мнение, то сами спросят. Во-вторых, оскорблять их вторые половинки - не очень хорошая идея. Скорее всего, они – за исключением, конечно, Чада, - очень любят своих супругов, и твои оскорбления, безусловно, вызовут у них недовольство.

Джаред энергично кивает из-под стола, подтверждая, что, да, он без всяких сомнений очень любит Дженсена и определенно недоволен оскорблениями в его адрес.

\- В-третьих, делай, что тебе говорят, и делай хорошо, и со временем ты тоже окажешься на вершине. В-четвертых, образ платиновой блондинки не потянуть на бюджет стажера, для этого требуется превосходный и, чаще всего, очень дорогой парикмахер. Очевидно, что у тебя такого нет, поэтому, пока не сможешь себе его позволить, рекомендую оттенок «медовый блонд», он более щадящий при покраске в домашних условиях. В-пятых, не носи подделки под известные дизайнерские марки, обмануть никого не обманешь, а выглядеть будешь дешево и безвкусно. Ты очень привлекательная девушка и, приложив немного усилий, можешь создать шикарный образ, который обойдется тебе совсем недорого. Я бы порекомендовал винтажный стиль. И, наконец, выражаясь в духе божественной Марты Стюарт, амбиции, интеллект и навыки это, конечно, хорошо, но именно манеры и чувство стиля помогают выделиться и остаться в памяти. 

Дженсен достает из корзины печенье и протягивает стажеру, которая к этому моменту цветом лица напоминает зрелый помидор.

\- А теперь будь хорошей девочкой, жуй свою печеньку и делай, что сказано.

После этой небольшой и неравной борьбы характеров и остроумия возражений больше ни у кого не возникает. Дженсен раздает оставшиеся инструкции.

\- Вы все знаете, что делать. Марк, нас с тобой ждут магазины, я рассчитываю, что ты выбьешь мне первоклассные сделки.

Марк улыбается:

\- Первоклассные сделки - моя работа, Дженсен.

Дженсен улыбается в ответ.

\- Думаю, это все. Помните, у нас плотный график. Знаю, вам кажется, месяц это много, но поверьте, это не так. И пожалуйста, после нашего с Марком ухода угощайтесь печеньем.

Марк и Дженсен идут к выходу, а остальные встают со своих мест, готовые рвануть к корзинам. Но у самой двери Дженсен оборачивается, с минуту задумчиво рассматривает Чада, потом обращается к девушке:

\- Ты, девочка-стажер, как тебя зовут?

Та перестает облизывать сладкие от печенья пальцы и быстро отвечает:

\- Бекки.

\- Ты идешь со мной, разберемся с этой катастрофой, - Дженсен машет рукой, показывая, что под катастрофой имеет в виду общий внешний вид Бекки, - по дороге, я знаю потрясающий магазинчик с винтажными вещами прямо по соседству с нашим первым пунктом назначения.

**** 

Оглядываясь назад, Джаред вынужден признать, что Дженсен прав – он, Джаред, частенько действует, не подумав. Хотя в этом частично есть и Дженсена вина – он настолько невероятный, что Джареду думать и не обязательно, ведь какая бы идиотская невыполнимая идея ни пришла ему в голову, Дженсен всегда ее обдумает и проанализирует.

И, возможно, он недооценил – самую малость – как много труда потребуется, чтобы переехать из квартиры в дом даже с помощью специализированной фирмы и всех его коллег. При этом еще придерживаться тщательно составленного Дженсеном плана, помня о страшной перспективе навсегда остаться без печенек. И это один только переезд. Просто уму непостижимо, как Дженсен умудряется покупать необходимые для дома вещи, украшать его, планировать и готовиться к праздничному ужину и одновременно контролировать, чтобы остальные выполняли полученные ими задания. 

Джаред в последний раз окидывает взглядом комнату, которая совсем недавно была их спальней. Он не будет скучать по их квартире. Да, они прожили в ней пять лет, и, возможно, он чувствует легкую грусть. Но место, куда они переезжают – настоящий дом, где они заживут полной жизнью, а не будут просто существовать, ожидая, пока Джаред достигнет своих целей.

Джаред смотрит на стоящую у ног коробку. Ее нужно бы унести в грузовик вместе со всеми остальными, но это его коробка, она нужна Джареду. В ней осталось еще два альбома, еще две мечты Дженсена, ждущие своего часа. Джаред наклоняется и вытаскивает предпоследний альбом.

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

[](http://imageban.ru)

_1 Свадьба  
3 Я никогда не думал о браке. Всегда знал, кто я, поэтому мне казалось, что об этом не может быть и речи. А какой смысл мечтать о недостижимом?   
Но после долгой борьбы это стало возможно и законно.   
И теперь нужно только подождать, когда же ты решишься задать этот вопрос...  
4 Сколько себя помню, я всегда любил маяки. Сама мысль о них – негасимых путеводных звездах, оберегающих моряков от беды, - успокаивала и придавала чувство безопасности.   
Так что неудивительно, наверное, что я взял и нашел себе свой собственный.   
Джаред – мой маяк, высокий и надежный, помогающий не сбиться с пути.  
Маяк Маршалл Пойнт сочетает в себе все, что я люблю: океан, красивый маяк и восхитительную природу.   
Идеальное место, чтобы произнести наши клятвы.  
Настил немного узкий, но опять же, вряд ли наш список гостей будет переполнен членами семьи, так что, думаю, места всем хватит  
5 пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь  
6 Приглашения  
Свадьба перед маяком как бы уже предполагает определенную тематику, хочется приятной морской атмосферы, без клише и безвкусицы.  
Приглашения создают самое первое впечатление от всей свадьбы, они должны быть идеальными. Стеклянные бутылки с посланиями - немного чересчур, но, может быть, что-то похожее, мне нужен стиль, а не безвкусица!  
8 Сувениры для гостей  
9 Памятка для себя: не выбирать что-то съедобное. Джаред все съест еще до свадьбы  
10 Одежда, кольца, аксессуары и бутоньерки  
Кольца мне бы хотелось простые, из белого золота, без всяких изысков.   
Разве что с какой-нибудь милой гравировкой...  
11 Естественно, я хочу, чтобы мы были в смокингах, но было бы интересно добавить какие-нибудь маленькие аксессуары с морской тематикой. А именные запонки стали бы отличным подарком каждому шаферу.   
12 Рассаживание гостей, программа банкета и меню  
14 Идеи дизайна  
букеты, украшение столов, скатерти, салфетки и т.д.  
19 Памятка для себя: никаких шаблонных морячков-геев, забудь про Village People!  
20 Еда  
24 Это свадьба с морской тематикой в Новой Англии – конечно же должны быть морепродукты, и много. Плюс несколько забавных угощений.  
26 Торт  
На данный момент мой фаворит. Безвкусица – это новый стиль, когда дело касается свадебных тортов.   
Но на самом деле выбирать должен Джаред, раз уж большую часть съест он.  
28 И жили они долго и счастливо!_

 

Иногда Джаред даже удивляется своему таланту не замечать самых очевидных вещей, пока кто-нибудь не ткнет его в них носом. Конечно же, Дженсен хотел узаконить их отношения, и, естественно, они никогда об этом не говорили, и Дженсен, насколько Джаред помнит, никогда об этом не упоминал, но опять же, Джаред много чего не замечал последние несколько лет. Так что, вполне вероятно, Дженсен намекал, а он просто не понял. В любом случае, это неважно, ведь совершенно очевидно – Дженсен хотел бы сыграть свадьбу, как только у них появилась бы такая возможность.

Джаред первым готов признать, что не особый борец за права геев. Просто он никогда не сталкивался с этим вопросом. Точнее, конечно, сталкивался, учитывая его историю, для него это была очень серьезная проблема. Но исключительно личного характера – Джаред был слишком занят конфликтом с родителями, чтобы обращать внимание на проблемы геев в целом. И то, что первый же парень, который понравился Джареду, стал любовью всей его жизни, и они почти сразу установили моногамные отношения и зажили, как «старая женатая парочка», тоже сыграло свою роль, почти исключив их из активного гей-сообщества.

Конечно, это не было осознанным решением, просто Джареду никогда не нужен был кто-то еще кроме Дженсена, и он не обращал особого внимания на то, что большинство их друзей – натуралы. Но даже если они и не были влиятельной парой в гей-сообществе, они все равно были парой, и уже очень долгое время.

Так что, совершенно естественно, Дженсен хотел пожениться. 

Размышляя об этом, Джаред понимает, что их свадьба это отличная идея, если честно, это лучшая идея на свете. Если они поженятся, Джаред сможет сунуть под нос свидетельство о браке любому, кто осмелится хотя бы глянуть на Дженсена с интересом. Джаред будет мужем Дженсена. Они будут женаты.

Дженсен будет принадлежать ему на законных основаниях, просто фантастика! Нет, конечно, не в том смысле, что Дженсен станет его собственностью, просто они будут связаны друг с другом до конца жизни, принесут друг другу клятвы и все такое, а Дженсен к подобным вещам относится очень серьезно. Вполне возможно, он даже сменит фамилию. Дженсен Падалеки – мысленно проговаривая это, Джаред облизывается. Просто идеально. Прощай Дженсен Эклз, с которым все флиртуют и думают, что могут увести его у Джареда, привет Дженсен Падалеки с кольцом на пальце и мужем с точно таким же кольцом. 

Дженсен будет выглядеть фантастически с кольцом Джареда…

А еще, свадьба это отличная идея, потому что... ну, они ведь любят друг друга, и сейчас их отношения стали еще крепче, чем раньше. Так что брак – естественный финал всего того, что происходило с ними последние несколько месяцев.

Решено, Джаред сделает Дженсену предложение, но на этот раз не будет торопиться, на этот раз он все продумает. Дженсен заслуживает, чтобы такое событие стало невероятным и запоминающимся, и Джаред устроит ему это. 

****

Это чудо, самое настоящее чудо, и Джаред понятия не имеет, как они – а именно Дженсен – смогли все провернуть. Но каким-то образом за двадцать четыре часа до начала их первого ужина в честь Дня благодарения в их новом доме, за двенадцать часов до того, как Джаред должен встретить в аэропорту родителей, с которыми не виделся много лет, у них все готово. Стоя на крыльце, устало маша на прощание последним задержавшимся адвокатам и юрисконсультам, которые рассаживаются по своим машинам, обессиленный Джаред пытается понять, как, черт возьми, все прошло настолько гладко. Ответ на этот вопрос, конечно же, очевиден и в данный момент стоит, прислонившись к кухонному столу (со столешницей из натурального мрамора) с большим бокалом красного вина в руке. 

Джаред подходит прямо к нему, крепко обнимает за талию и, приподняв, сажает на стол, потом забирает бокал и отпивает почти половину в пару больших глотков. Дженсен обиженно кривит губы, когда Джаред возвращает ему полупустой бокал, но лишь молча пожимает плечами и, последовав примеру, залпом допивает оставшееся. А потом замечает: 

\- Ну и ладно, все равно, так себе вино.

Джаред в ответ лишь невнятно мычит. Он полностью измотан, и, судя по тому, как Дженсен, не сопротивляясь, позволил усадить себя на стол (с мраморной столешницей) и даже не поднял брови осуждающе, когда Джаред залпом выхлебал отличное вино (Дженсен в принципе не покупает плохое, никогда), словно дешевое пиво в сомнительной забегаловке, Джаред почти уверен, что, тот хоть и выглядит как всегда безупречно и собранно, тоже чертовски устал.

Джаред тянется за полупустой бутылкой вина (бокал и в самом деле очень большой).

\- Если начнешь пить прямо из бутылки, богом клянусь, я устрою секс-забастовку.

Джаред бы рассмеялся, если бы до сих пор не помнил с пугающей ясностью «великую секс-забастовку-2009». Поэтому он наливает оставшееся вино в пустой бокал.

\- Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, Дженсен.

Дженсен только хмыкает, забирает бокал у Джареда и, сделав глоток, заявляет:

\- Когда в следующий раз тебе в голову придет какая-нибудь грандиозная идея, будь так любезен, поделись со мной, прежде чем давать ей ход.

Джаред, отобрав у него бокал, согласно кивает – на подробный ответ у него нет сил.

\- В свою защиту скажу, что ты всегда такой классный и невероятный, что я совсем расслабился. 

Дженсен делает еще глоток, отдает бокал Джареду и снова хмыкает, прикрыв глаза. Потом, будто вспомнив, смотрит на Джареда:

\- Вы, мистер, везете меня в Париж на новогодние каникулы. Ты обещал, если у меня все получится.

Джаред звучно зевает и тоже закрывает глаза.

\- Отель уже забронирован.

Дженсен с улыбкой утыкается лбом в его плечо. Джаред, устроившийся между его ног, ставит опустевший бокал на столешницу (сделанную из настоящего мрамора) и, обняв Дженсена, скользит руками все ниже и ниже, пока ладони не оказываются между столом и крепкими ягодицами. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы дотянуться до особого местечка за ухом Дженсена, и касается губами чувствительной кожи.

\- Раз уж речь пошла о сексе…

\- Джаред, ты же не серьезно. У нас обоих глаза закрываются, какой секс.

\- Хороший довод. Но у меня, тем не менее, есть контраргумент, который, как мне кажется, поможет тебе принять мою точку зрения.

Дженсен, по-прежнему упираясь лбом в его плечо, тихо усмехается.

\- Давай послушаем.

\- Я начну с вопроса.

Дженсен, похоже, решил придерживаться односложных ответов и опять лишь хмыкает. 

\- Ты бы согласился заняться со мной сексом, зная, что мои родители спят в соседней комнате?

\- Ни за что на свете.

\- Так я и думал. Поэтому, мой любимый скромник, возвращаемся к моему контраргументу. Осталось ровно одиннадцать часов до того, как мои родители войдут в этот дом. Если наше воссоединение пройдет отлично, на что я очень надеюсь, они останутся здесь на неделю. Это семь дней, Дженсен, семь дней, в течение которых мы не сможем заняться сексом. Я дам тебе немного времени на обдумывание этого факта… Семь дней, Дженсен.

Дженсен чуть приподнимает голову, смотрит на Джареда, устало моргая, потом чуть обиженно фыркает.

\- Ты делаешь всю работу. Всю.

\- Переживу.

Джаред улыбается, закидывает Дженсена на плечо и тащит вверх по лестнице в спальню. Ему всегда нравилось это делать. Джаред подозревает, это связано с тем, что в подростковом возрасте он был тощим, долговязым и постоянно путался в собственных конечностях. Поэтому, когда годам к двадцати пяти он наконец привык к своему телу, а в процессе еще и поднабрал мышечную массу, его стала невероятно заводить одна только мысль, что при желании он мог бы крутить Дженсена, как куклу.

Дженсен был не в восторге, но за прошедшие годы научился поддаваться время от времени и не спорить по пустякам. И теперь, когда у Джареда возникает внезапное желание без какой-либо причины подойти и закинуть его на плечо, он не сопротивляется. Все равно оба прекрасно понимают, кто в их отношениях сильный, так что Дженсен дает Джареду возможность покрасоваться.

Джаред бы с радостью обновил их новую антикварную кровать с балдахином – устроил секс-марафон, без всяких ограничений, всю ночь напролет. Ну серьезно, эти стойки так и просят, чтобы к ним кого-нибудь (Дженсена) привязали. Но они оба устали и немного пьяны, поэтому, добравшись до спальни, Джаред аккуратно опускает Дженсена на покрывало и просто ложится сверху, удобно устроившись между его раздвинутых ног. Удерживая себя на локтях, он всматривается в сонное лицо Дженсена – тот медленно моргает, силясь удержать глаза открытыми. Джаред убирает упавшую ему на лоб прядку волос, наклоняется и целует его.

У него нет сил на долгую прелюдию, так что он быстро избавляет себя и Дженсена от одежды. Но стоит ему потянуться к тумбочке, Дженсен тут же пристраивается к его вытянутой руке щекой, словно к подушке. Джаред почти сдается, думая, не оставить ли его в покое, но потом вспоминает про семь предстоящих дней и мягко, но настойчиво, переворачивает Дженсена на живот.

Дженсен под его руками податливый и теплый, крепкие мышцы перекатываются под гладкой кожей, когда Джаред касается ее пальцами. Он скользит одной рукой вверх, запускает пальцы в волосы Дженсена, прижимается губами к изгибу между шеей и плечом, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает, когда Джаред легко прикусывает нежную кожу. Он прижимает Дженсена к кровати своим весом, чтобы почувствовать его всем телом.

Дженсен тихо пыхтит в подушку и сонно ворчит:

\- Это анаконда у тебя в трусах или просто ты так мне рад?

Джаред отрывается от вылизывания его левой лопатки и шепчет ему в ухо:

\- На мне нет трусов. 

Дженсен снова вздрагивает, когда горячее дыхание опаляет его кожу, и бормочет:

\- Значит, это ты так рад меня видеть. 

\- Я всегда тебе рад. - Джаред продолжает изучать руками и губами спину Дженсена, поглаживая и целуя. – И уж тем более, когда ты голый и сравниваешь мой пенис с анакондой.

Хриплый смех Дженсена переходит в стон, когда пальцы Джареда достигают своей цели, а голос немного дрожит:  
\- Мне нравится твой пенис, он делает отличную работу и заслуживает небольшое положительное подкрепление.

Губы Джареда только что добрались до идеальной Дженсеновой задницы, поэтому он только мычит в знак одобрения, а потом подкрепляет его, прикусывая одну из округлых ягодиц. Дженсен вскидывается на кровати, и Джаред, тут же воспользовавшись случаем, запускает руку ему под живот и тянет вверх, заставляя встать на колени. Пристраивается сзади сам и, наклонившись, снова шепчет Дженсену в ухо: «Ты говоришь такие романтичные вещи, мой пенис очень тебе благодарен», прежде чем пустить вышеупомянутый пенис в работу.


	10. Chapter 10

 

  
**Марта говорит:**

_Прибирая дом к приходу друзей, делайте это с удовольствием. Наслаждайтесь, готовя вкусный ужин. Это все часть жизни_

В аэропорт Джаред приезжает с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Дженсен был рядом, но тот по уши занят последними приготовлениями к ужину. И к тому же, они оба согласились, что Джаред должен ехать один. Что на этой первой почти за двенадцать лет встрече должны быть только он и его родители. Это правильное решение, но в данный момент от одной мысли, что нужно войти в терминал, у Джареда желудок подкатывает к горлу. Неизвестно, чем все обернется, и Джаред понятия не имеет, как отреагирует, увидев родителей.

Ему отчаянно хочется верить, что он на самом деле сможет простить и жить дальше. Но при этом крохотный червячок сомнения все же грызет, заставляя опасаться, что в реальности встреча окажется не такой уж и простой. В любом случае, очень скоро все прояснится. Аэропорт небольшой, и путь от центрального входа до зала прилета не занимает у Джареда много времени.

Джаред замечает их первым и замирает на месте, пытаясь перевести дух и разобраться в том, что видит. Они постарели. Джаред и не задумывался никогда, что могут значить одиннадцать лет. Когда тебе было девятнадцать, а стало тридцать, это, конечно, длинный срок, но ты из юноши становишься мужчиной. А одиннадцать лет, когда тебе за сорок… господи, до Джареда только сейчас доходит, что родителям уже по шестьдесят.

Темные густые волосы отца, лишь начинавшие серебриться на висках, когда Джаред видел того в последний раз, теперь пепельно-седые. А лицо, хоть и волевое по-прежнему, испещрено морщинами, и в нем появилась какая-то мягкость, какой Джаред не видел прежде. А может, это просто печаль. И, тем не менее, это его отец – все такой же высокий и сильный, выглядящий настоящим джентльменом в черном пальто с темно-бордовым кашемировым шарфом.

На лице матери тоже видны морщины. Но Джаред рад. Рад, что она не пошла на поводу у моды и позволила себе стареть красиво. Ее густые светлые волосы – теперь, скорее всего, крашеные, - уложены в стильную прическу, а на лице аккуратный макияж естественных тонов. Одно осталось неизменным – ее любовь к ярким цветам. Пальто насыщенного синего оттенка и белоснежный палантин кажутся еще ярче в свете флуоресцентных ламп.

Джаред и сам не понимает, почему для него это такой шок, но его родители постарели. И внезапно он перестает волноваться. Оно того не стоит, и так было достаточно гнева, страха и потерянного времени.

Даже издалека Джаред видит, как мать лихорадочно обыскивает взглядом помещение терминала, и как крепко сжимает зубы отец, словно они боятся, что Джаред не появится, что передумает.

Ну, хватит. Джаред чувствует это всем своим существом. Хватит. Он выдыхает, словно отпуская себя, и идет прямо к ним.

Он понимает, что они заметили его, когда на их лицах появляется то же удивленное выражение, которое, должно быть, читалось на его собственном лице всего несколько минут назад. Конечно, родители, наверное, видели его фотографии в статьях, которые слал им Дженсен, но встретить его лично – повзрослевшего, возмужавшего – должно быть, так же странно и неожиданно для них, как для Джареда осознать, что они уже почти старики.

Мать, заметив его, прижимает ко рту руку в белоснежной перчатке, а отец глубоко вздыхает, как будто стараясь успокоиться, а, может, приготовиться. Они, вероятно, волновались так же сильно, как и Джаред, но зря. Джаред больше не злится, он просто счастлив. Преодолев последние пару шагов, он немедленно сжимает мать в крепких объятиях, и та, не выдержав, начинает плакать. Джаред чувствует, как она вздрагивает в его руках, мягко гладит ее по волосам и шепчет успокоительные слова. А она цепляется пальцами за его пальто, будто боится, что он исчезнет. Джаред встречается взглядом с отцом – у того в глазах стоят слезы, и он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Джаред мотает головой, обрывая намечающийся поток извинений и бессмысленных неловких разговоров.

Джаред осторожно отстраняется от матери и смотрит на обоих родителей.

\- Хватит, одиннадцати лет достаточно. Случившегося не изменить, и никакие разговоры, извинения и мучительные размышления этого не исправят. Давайте просто примем то, что мы потеряли, и будем жить дальше.

Мама молча кивает, промокая лицо салфеткой в попытке спасти макияж. Отец же снова глубоко вздыхает и на секунду прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает их, Джареда встречает хорошо знакомый с детства взгляд.

****

Джаред ничего не может с собой поделать – он чувствует невероятную гордость, когда замечает реакцию родителей при виде дома. Их с Дженсеном нового дома. Они добились этого, вдвоем. Их старания и интенсивная работа привели к тому, что Джаред теперь может привезти родителей на побережье, в двухэтажный дом в викторианском стиле, украшенный домовой резьбой, с качелями на крыльце и самой настоящей башенкой.

Дом, конечно же, выглядит безупречно. На входной двери висит большой венок из оранжевых, красных и желтых листьев и разноцветных крохотных тыкв, и еще один, поменьше, свисает с козырька над крыльцом. На маленьком столике располагается созданная Дженсеном композиция в таком же стиле, из оранжевых и красных гербер, больших подсолнухов и самодельных свечей в форме тыкв.

Сад вокруг дома немного подчистили, а вдоль ведущей к крыльцу дорожки Дженсен расставил кадки с осенними цветами невероятных оттенков.  
Когда они подходят к дому, входная дверь открывается и выходит Дженсен. Это невероятное ощущение – видеть, как мама, сияя от счастья, обнимает его, но только когда отец заключает Дженсена в свои фирменные медвежьи объятия, а потом осторожно берет за лицо, пристально глядя в глаза, Джаред понимает, что все будет хорошо.

Он просто тает, наблюдая, как Дженсен ведет его родителей по дому, показывая комнату за комнатой и выслушивая похвалы. Которые действительно заслужил, ведь дом выглядит восхитительно, хоть сейчас на обложку одного из тех глянцевых журналов по дизайну интерьеров, которые Дженсен так любит читать. Он остался верен скандинавскому стилю, про который писал в альбоме. Просторные комнаты наполнены светом, а меблировка представляет собой эклектичную смесь старого и нового: крепкие антикварные шкафы из светлого дерева, толстые ковры, современные картины на стенах чередуются с викторианскими фотопортретами, пухлые кресла с высокими спинками стоят вокруг металлического журнального столика. Причудливый обеденный стол, сделанный из досок, которые Дженсен нашел в мастерской местного плотника, окружают классические стулья с голубой льняной обивкой, с потолка над ним свисает старинная люстра, а на буфете вдоль стены стоят тонкие серебристые настольные лампы.

Подобные сочетания кажутся безумием, но у Дженсена они выглядят абсолюно естественно, и Джаред готов лопнуть от гордости.

У них достаточно времени, чтобы осмотреть дом, освежиться и непринужденно поболтать на кухне, пока Дженсен продолжает готовить ужин.  
\- Дженсен, милый, тебе точно не нужна помощь? Я чувствую себя совершенно бесполезной, стоя рядом без дела.

Дженсен в очередной раз вежливо отказывается. Джаред уже подумывает, под каким бы предлогом увести маму подальше, чтобы она не мешала Дженсену и не сорвала его тщательно продуманный до последней минуты план, как его спасает звонок в дверь, извещающий о прибытии гостей.

День благодарения-2015 в семействе Падалеки-Эклз официально начался.

 

_День благодарения 2015_   
_1 Счастливого Дня благодарения_   
_3 Семейство Эклз-Падалеки_   
_День благодарения 2015_   
_Мне всегда нравилось готовить. И нравится еще больше делать это для людей, умеющих наслаждаться едой, которую я им подаю._   
_Вот мои любимые рецепты для Дня благодарения 2015 года. Некоторые придуманы мной, большая часть – Марты, несколькими поделились мои приятели-гурманы, а парочка найдена в Pinterest._   
_Надеюсь, что однажды я смогу передать их моим будущим детям, и что время не осудит эти рецепты слишком строго_   
_4 Фаршированная тыква акорн с киноа и фисташками_   
_5 ингредиенты: 4 небольших желудевых тыквы (разрезать пополам и очистить от семян), 4 ст. л. оливкового масла, соль грубого помола и свежемолотый перец, 1 стакан киноа, 0,5 стакана крошеного сыра фета, 0,5 стакана обжаренных соленых фисташек (порубить), 2 ч. л. винного уксуса, щепотка молотого сладкого перца, крупно порубленная свежая петрушка_   
_приготовление: 1. Разогреть духовку до 200 градусов. Смазать половинки тыквы двумя ст.л. масла, посыпать солью и перцем. Выложить на пергамент и запекать до мягкости 15-20 минут. 2. Залить киноа двумя стаканами воды, довести до кипения и, накрыв крышкой, варить на слабом огне примерно 15 минут, пока не впитается вся вода. Остудить, взбить вилкой. В большой миске смешать киноа, петрушку, фисташки, сыр, оставшееся масло и уксус, приправить солью и перцем. Разложить начинку по половинкам тыквы._   
_6 Самодельные восковые свечи в виде тыкв._   
_Кропотливая работа, но того стоит!_   
_7 Красивые украшения для нашего чудесного крыльца в викторианском стиле._   
_8 Когда жизнь дает тебе гостиную, полную коробок с вещами_   
_9 учись накрывать стол в своем новом дворе..._   
_10 ингредиенты: 1 подсушенный багет (порезать на кубики), 4 полоски бекона, 1 большая луковица, 3 стебля сельдерея (мелко порезать), 4 яйца, 2-3 чашки куриного бульона, шалфей, петрушка, соль, перец, кулинарный спрей_   
_11 приготовление: 1. Разогреть духовку до 190 градусов. В большой сковороде обжарить бекон. На оставшемся от бекона жире спассеровать лук и сельдрей, добавить порубленные шалфей и петрушку, соль, перец, перемешать, снять сковороду с огня. 2. Разломить кусочки бекона и добавить в сковороду. 3. Перемешать бульон и яйца. 4. В большую миску выложить хлеб, обжаренные овощи и бульон, осторожно перемешать до получения однородной массы. Если она будет сухой, можно добавить бульона. 5. Обработать форму для выпечки кулинарным спреем, выложить в нее приготовленную смесь и запекать 30-40 минут. 6. Остудить, осторожно выложить на блюдо._   
_13 Мое тыквенное масло с медом и корицей отлично подойдет к булочкам в форме тыкв._   
_14 Простая клюквенная маргарита_   
_ингредиенты: 1 ½ стакана клюквенного сока, ¾ стакана сока лайма, ¾ стакана текилы, 1,2 стакана апельсинового ликера (Куантро или Трипл Сек), лед_   
_15 Яблочный пунш_   
_ингредиенты: 1 яблоко (порезать на тонкие дольки), 1 л яблочного сидра, 2 ст. грушевого сока с мякотью, 0,7 л имбирного эля, яблочная водка (по желанию, если не найдете яблочной, карамельная тоже прекрасно подходит!)_   
_17 Салат из яблок, клюквы и грецких орехов с домашним уксусом_   
_ингредиенты: упаковка салата (я использовал смесь из рукколы и молодого шпината, но подойдет любая зелень), 1 красное яблоко, 1 зеленое яблоко, 1 ст. крупно порубленных грецких орехов, 1 ст. сыра фета, 1 ст. сушеной клюквы, 1 ст. яблочного сока, 4 ст.л. яблочного уксуса, 2 ст.л. меда, 1 ст. раст. масла, соль, черный перец_   
_18 Жареная морковь в меду_   
_ингредиенты: 1 кг моркови, очищенной и порезанной крупной соломкой, 2 ст.л. оливкового масла, 1 ст.л. кленового сиропа, 2 ст.л. меда, 1 ч.л. молотого кориандра, 1 ч.л. морской соли, 1 ч.л. свежемолотого черного перца, 1 ч.л. кунжута, 1 ст.л. свежих листьев тимьяна, 1 ст.л. тонко порезанного зеленого лука, 1 ст. гранатовых зерен_   
_19 приготовление: 1. Разогреть духовку до 200 градусов, сбрызнуть маслом противень. 2. Морковь, полить оливковым маслом, сиропом и медом, посыпать кориандром, солью и перцем. Хорошо перемешать (мне нравится делать это руками, но можно и лопаткой). Разложить морковь на противне тонким слоем. 3. Запекать 25-30 минут, каждые 5 минут перемешивая. Морковь готова, когда она мягкая и карамелизированная по краям. 4. В готовую морковь добавить семена кунжута, травы и, если нужно, соль и перец. Переложить в блюдо, посыпать зернами граната. Подавать горячей._   
_20 Зеленая фасоль с панировочными сухарями_   
_ингредиенты: 0,5 кг зеленой фасоли, 2 ст.л. сливочного масла, зубчик чеснока, 1 ст. панировочных сухарей, 2 ст.л. кунжута, щепотка цедры лимона, 1 ч.л. свежего розмарина, 2 ч.л. тимьяна, 2 ч.л. лимонного сока, соль, перец_   
_21 приготовление: 1. Сутками ранее подготовить фасоль: опустить в кипящую подсоленную воду и варить 3-4 минуты, откинуть на сито, сразу опустить в холодную воду и хорошо встряхнуть. Обсушить, обернуть в несколько слоев бумажными полотенцами и убрать в пакет. 2. В сотейнике растопить 1 ст.л. масла, добавить чеснок, потом панировочные сухари, кунжут и соль. Готовить 2-3 минуты, постоянно помешивая, пока сухари не приобретут золотистый цвет. Снять с огня, добавить лимонную цедру и травы, перемешать. 3. Перед самой подачей растопить в большой кастрюле оставшееся масло, добавить лимонный сок и высыпать фасоль, готовить, аккуратно перемешивая, пока та не станет горячей. Выложить на блюдо, посыпать панировочными сухарями._   
_22 Жареная мускатная тыква с клюквой и сыром_   
_ингредиенты: большая мускатная тыква, 1-2 ст.л. оливкового масла, 2 ст. клюквы, 2-3 ст.л. меда (или больше, по вкусу), стакан мелко покрошенного сыра фета, соль, перец, толченый чеснок по вкусу, молотая корица (не обязательно, но вкусно!), свежая или сушеная петрушка_   
_23 приготовление: 1. Разогрейте духовку до 200 градусов, смажьте противень маслом. Выложите очищенную и порезанную кубиками тыкву, сбрызните маслом, посыпьте солью, перцем и чесночным порошком. 2. Запекайте 25 минут на средней полке духовки. 3. Добавьте клюкву и верните в духовку на 10-15 минут (пока клюква не начнет размягчаться и не даст сок). 4. Выньте из духовки, посыпьте корицей (прим. ¼ ч.л.) и фетой, полейте медом. Я написал, сколько меда использовал, но в зависимости от того, свежая у вас будет клюква или сушеная, его можно добавить. 5. Украсьте готовое блюдо петрушкой для цвета и налетайте, пока не остыло!_   
_24 Гигантское печенье с шоколадной крошкой (с некоторыми изменениями, сделанными поваром)_   
_ингредиенты: 2 ст. муки, 1 ½ ч.л. соды, 1 ч.л. соли, 1 ст. несоленого сливочного масла, 1 ст. сахарного песка, ¾ ст. коричневого сахара, 2 яйца, 2 ч.л. ванили, 400гр шоколадной крошки_   
_от себя: 1 ст. тайного ингредиента №1, 100гр тайного ингредиента №2, 50гр тайного ингредиента №3_   
_потому что нет ничего нелепее, чем полная комната обиженно надувшихся юристов_   
_25 приготовление: 1. Разогреть духовку до 180 градусов. В миске смешать муку, соду и соль. 2. В другой миске взбить миксером масло с сахаром до воздушной однородной массы. По одному вбивать яйца, добавить ваниль. 3. Постоянно помешивая, всыпать муку. Добавить шоколадную крошку, перемешать деревянной ложкой. 4. Выложить на противень четыре порции теста примерно в 10 см друг от друга и от краев противня (использовать два противня, по четыре печенья на каждом). Запекать 15-20 минут до золотистого цвета, минут через 10 повернуть противни и поменять их местами. 5. Вытащить из духовки и дать полностью остыть._

 

Джаред всех знакомит, а потом быстро, пока Дженсен не вернулся с прохладительными напитками для гостей, делает самое злобное лицо и поворачивается к Чаду и Крису.

\- Так, вы двое, слушайте внимательно. Это наш первый День благодарения, и в этом доме, и с моими родителями. И он очень важен для Дженсена, так что попробуйте только все испортить, и я клянусь, вас больше никогда сюда не пригласят. Не материться, не напиваться и не рассказывать в подробностях о ваших сексуальных похождениях. Вы говорите только «да», «пожалуйста» и «спасибо», пользуетесь салфетками, учитесь у других надлежащему этикету и поведению за столом, понятно?

Джаред ждет, что они начнут огрызаться и спорить, но оба только торжественно кивают, как будто понимают всю серьезность ситуации. Марк тем временем стоит, небрежно прислонившись к стене, и улыбается своей фирменной улыбочкой. Джефф в это же время заводит интенсивную беседу с отцом Джареда, который, приподняв брови, интересуется, тот ли самый он Джеффри Дин Морган, который представлял Хуана Альвареса в деле против «Sunburst Fruit». Когда Джефф подтверждает, что, да, он именно тот самый Джеффри Дин Морган, Джерри Падалеки явно впечатлен, и к тому времени, как все рассаживаются за тщательно сервированным праздничным столом, оба поглощены разговором о каком-то неизвестном Джареду судебном процессе.

Ужин, естественно, идеален. Дженсен превзошел самого себя, и два буфета, которые он использует для шведского стола, уставлены блюдами с разнообразными лакомствами. Большую часть которых Джаред впервые видит - Дженсен верит, что еда - как мода, быстро устаревает, и хотя существуют блюда «вне времени», готовить одно и тоже из раза в раз - верный способ убить ваши вкусовые рецепторы. Поэтому каждый год рядом с классической индейкой, стручковой фасолью и клюквенным соусом на столе обычно появляется что-то новенькое, но при этом достаточно знакомое, чтобы ощущение праздника не терялось.

Все охаю и ахают в нужные моменты, заваливают Дженсена комплиментами за его таланты, удивляясь, что он все это приготовил сам. Дженсен, конечно же, образец скромности - застенчиво улыбается, машет своими невозможными ресницами так, что Джареду хочется побыстрее закончить с празднованием и выгнать всех гостей, и бормочет что-то о важности подготовки и что он вообще почти все сделал заранее, но ему никто не верит.

Позже, когда все устраиваются на диванах и креслах в большой гостиной, Джаред подводит итоги дня.

Джефф и отец Джареда стали, похоже, лучшими друзьями навеки и с головой ушли в переполненную профессиональными юридическими терминами беседу о каком-то деле, касающемся гражданских прав, которое, по-видимому, навсегда изменит кучу законов, хотя об этом никто не знает. И Джефф – с разрешения Джареда – уже планирует привлечь Джерри в качестве консультанта как минимум к трем текущим процессам и еще к двум, за которые они только взялись.

Чад и Крис изо всех сил стараются, чтобы мама Джареда чувствовала себя желанным гостем. Они на полную катушку и, надо сказать, очень успешно, используют все свое очарование: Чад с его сияющими глазами и мальчишечьим обаянием, и Крис со своим акцентом, длинными волосами и уникальным ковбойско-индейским стилем. Судя по румянцу на щеках матери, у них отлично получается. Джаред бы напрягся, если бы не знал, что их флирт совершенно безвреден, и не видел, как радуется мама такому вниманию с их стороны.

Марк превзошел себя: уже через два часа после знакомства с ним родители умудрились запланировать три осмотра квартир, которые Марк описал как «прекрасные образчики прибрежных апартаментов прошлого столетия», идеально подходящих для проживания во время их визитов – которые теперь, после примирения, конечно же, станут более частыми. Поначалу Шерри пыталась возражать, говоря, что, хотя она и надеется, что визиты станут чаще и дольше, может быть, все-таки рановато покупать недвижимость.

Марк заявил, что целиком и полностью с ней согласен, просто он так воодушевился, увидев их в этом прекрасном доме, где поселился их сын со своим очаровательным партнером, в этом чудесном просторном доме, достаточно просторном для еще одного или даже двух новых членов семьи...

Джаред при этих словах поперхнулся вином, закашлялся и едва не забрызгал стол, но в последний момент успел поднести ко рту салфетку.

Стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что Дженсен, подливавший в этот момент вино в бокал Чада, остался безучастным, и лишь по его дрогнувшей на мгновение руке Джаред понял, что Дженсен услышал Марка ясно и отчетливо. Джефф, Чад и Крис только кивнули в знак согласия, отчего у Джареда возникло смутное подозрение, что большинство присутствующих в гостиной уже распланировали за них его с Дженсеном жизнь на долгое время вперед.

Отец непринужденно – как ему самому, видимо, казалось, - прочистил горло и пробормотал невнятно, что сейчас самое время вкладывать в недвижимость. А мама покраснела еще сильнее и, обмахиваясь салфеткой, прощебетала, как им всегда нравилась Новая Англия и какой Портсмут чудесный город.

Ну серьезно, Король Ада, без всяких сомнений.

Но Дженсен, несмотря ни на что, выглядит счастливым, по-настоящему счастливым. Так что в целом Джаред решает, что День благодарения-2015 прошел удачно.

****

Остаток недели пролетает почти незаметно, теряясь в водовороте прогулок по городу и вкуснейшей домашней еды, а Дженсен с успехом исполняет роль гостеприимного хозяина. Они посещают место работы Джареда, и Дженсен сжимает его руку и улыбается, когда Джерри, явно находящийся под большим впечатлением, что сын смог добиться должности партнера в такой солидной фирме, смотрит на него с нескрываемым уважением.

Джефф бронирует столик в лучшем ресторане Новой Англии, и Джаред с первого ряда наблюдает, как влюбляются друг в друга два абсолютных натурала. К концу недели эпичный броманс Джеффа и Джерри становится легендой. Шерри только рада, что ее муж наконец-то нашел того, с кем можно бесконечно перебирать детали давно забытых и малоизвестных судебных процессов. И наслаждается тем, что ей больше не нужно выслушивать его пространные рассуждения о всяких юридических тонкостях, которые ее совершенно не волнуют. Вместо этого она в компании Дженсена изучает рынок недвижимости со своим новым лучшим другом Марком.

В итоге, хотя Марку и не удается заключить сделку о продаже небольших прибрежных апартаментов, он все же продает родителям Джареда одноэтажный дом в колониальном стиле, даже с частным причалом. Джаред так и не может понять, как короткий визит кончился тем, что родители всего за пять дней умудрились купить второй дом. Одно хорошо – они смогут часто навещать его, живя при этом у себя, то есть не у него, то есть у Дженсена не будет повода строить из себя ханжу и отказываться от секса. Так что, решает Джаред, в конечном счете все остаются в выигрыше. Хотя, в основном, конечно, Марк, который за несколько недель продал семье Джареда два дома на побережье. Кланяйтесь своему Королю, миньоны.

Джареду вместе с родителями наконец удается увидеть, где работал Дженсен во время их временной разлуки. Как объясняет сам Дженсен, это проект, поддерживающий учеников с высоким потенциалом, но растущих в среде, которая не дает возможностей для его развития. Проще говоря, для очень умных детей бедных и необразованных родителей. А так как Дженсен превосходный учитель, и к тому же хорошо знаком с подобными программами, потому что провел в них почти все детство и юность, он идеально подходит для работы с такими учениками. Директор школы с энтузиазмом их приветствует и, с материнской строгостью глядя прямо на Джареда, рассказывает о неоценимом вкладе Дженсена в этот проект и как она надеется, что Дженсен не передумал вести уроки три раза в неделю, как обещал.

Дженсен не передумал.

Наблюдая за реакцией учеников, когда он входит в класс, и как сам Дженсен светится, общаясь с ними, Джаред мысленно соглашается со словами Марка, что у них на самом деле очень просторный дом. И, по тому, как мама подходит сзади, берет его под руку и кладет голову ему на плечо, Джаред догадывается, что она думает о том же.

Время летит незаметно: вроде бы только что они прощались с родителями в аэропорту, и вот уже Рождество, и Джаред снова едет их встречать. Все соглашаются, что дом Джареда и Дженсена – самое подходящее место для празднования, и Дженсен, сияя, занимается декором, рассылает самодельные открытки, готовит, печет и отправляется с Марком по магазинам в поисках подходящих антикварных украшений для елки. Он настаивает, чтобы и Джаред пошел с ними, объясняя, что, так как они теперь живут в викторианском доме, у них появилось место для большой елки, а значит, им нужно больше украшений, а раз уж они будут покупать украшения, то могут раскошелиться на подходящие по стилю, и... Дженсен еще какие-то доводы приводит, но Джаред немного отключается и только в нужные моменты открывает бумажник, предвкушая восхитительный постшоппинговый секс.

Рождество, естественно, проходит идеально. Мама Джареда окружает заботой Чада, когда узнает, что тому вскоре предстоит четвертый развод. По какой-то причине Крис и Чад очаровали ее, и она практически усыновила их. Джаред бы расстроился, если б не видел, как счастлива мама и как почти благопристойно ведут себя Чад с Крисом, когда она рядом. Дженсен относится к новости о разводе совершенно спокойно, единственный не хлопочет вокруг Чада, и тот даже немного обижается. Вплоть до рождественского вечера, когда выясняется, что помимо тех же гостей, что присутствовали на Дне благодарения, к ним присоединится стажер Бекки, которая перекрасилась к этому времени в медовую блондинку (что очень ей идет) и приоделась (с небольшой помощью) в шикарном винтажном стиле а ля пятидесятые.

Все восхищены великодушием Дженсена и тем, что он настолько заботится о благополучии коллег Джареда, что даже взял под крыло бедную девушку, которой некуда было податься на Рождество. Джаред же решает, что Дженсену просто надоели бесконечные скандальные разводы Чада, и он решил взять дело в свои руки и воспитать ему идеальную жену, которая сможет держать его в узде.

Бекки повсюду ходит за Дженсеном как потерявшийся ласковый щенок, делая пометки в стильном блокноте и вкладывая листки в нужные главы своей новенькой «Азбуки домоводства от Марты Стюарт». Которую Санта прислал ей рождественским утром в изумрудной коробке, искусно перевязанной красной атласной лентой с рисунком в виде белых оленей. Похоже, стажер Бекки и ее амбиции поняли, наконец, в чьих руках вся власть.

После рождественских праздников все возвращаются к своей повседневной жизни. Ну, все, кроме родителей Джареда, которые внезапно осознали, что повседневная жизнь в Новой Англии им нравится намного больше повседневной жизни в Техасе, и решили остаться до Нового года. Хотя Джаред и Дженсен уезжают, мама уверена, что Чад по-прежнему нуждается в материнской заботе, а так как его матери рядом нет, она будет проявлять эту заботу сама. Джерри же не хочет оставлять Джеффа. Без какой-то определенной причины, просто не хочет.

Загружая чемоданы в машину для предстоящего путешествия в Париж, Джаред улучает момент, когда Дженсена нет рядом, сует руку во внутренний карман пальто и сжимает лежащую там небольшую коробочку. Сейчас или никогда. Эта поездка должна быть идеальной, все должно пройти идеально.


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Марта говорит:**

_Я была замужем тридцать лет. Разве этого недостаточно? Я повидала немало грязного белья на полу_   


Что бы там Дженсен о нем ни думал, Джаред в состоянии терпеливо разработать и осуществить план. А еще он знает Дженсена, и что для того важно. Это путешествие Джаред организовывал сам. Миша очень помог с поездкой в Лондон, но сейчас Дженсен должен увидеть, что на этот раз Джаред все хорошо продумал. Он забронировал номер в небольшом симпатичном отеле в самом центре Монмартра, Дженсену нужно будет всего лишь выйти за дверь, чтобы оказаться на булыжной мостовой в окружении винтажных магазинчиков, антикварных лавок и торговых палаток. 

У них не так много времени, сколько было на поездку в Лондон, но они успевают обойти все главные туристические места, посмотреть Нотр-Дам и Лувр, прогуляться по расцвеченным рождественскими огнями Елисейским полям.

Конечно же, они покупают костюмы – нельзя привезти Дженсена в мировую столицу высокой моды и рассчитывать, что он не приобретет ни одного костюма.

Они гуляют по набережной Сены, покупают блинчики с нутеллой у уличного торговца, пьют красное вино в одиннадцать утра и едят потрясающую еду в потрясающих ресторанах, хотя Джаред настаивает, что Дженсен готовит намного лучше. Наконец, за несколько часов до Нового года, Джаред ведет Дженсена на площадку Эйфелевой башни и ровно в полночь, когда люди вокруг радуются и поздравляют друг друга, а небо озаряется огнями фейерверков, он опускается на одно колено и на глазах у всех делает Дженсену предложение.

Он не заготовил торжественных речей и красивых слов, лишь простое «выходи за меня», но представляя и планируя этот момент, Джаред пришел к выводу, что этого достаточно. Ведь суть не в громких заявлениях и красивых словах, главное – это они сами, Джаред и Дженсен, две половинки целого. И, стоя на одном колене на холодном влажном бетоне перед Дженсеном, Джаред надеется, что тот считает так же.

Вокруг них уже собирается народ, и на секунду у Джареда возникает противное ощущение, что он все понял неправильно и что Дженсен совсем не хочет жениться. Но тут Дженсен улыбается так, что Джареду кажется, эта улыбка затмевает огни Эйфелевой башни, и говорит:

\- Да!

Люди вокруг одобрительно кричат и аплодируют, а Джаред, поднявшись, достает два простых кольца из белого золота, и они надевают их друг другу на палец. Кто-то вручает им по бокалу шампанского – Джаред понятия не имеет, откуда оно взялось, но это же Новый год в Париже, и Дженсен только что согласился выйти за него, так что, откровенно говоря, у него есть более важные поводы для размышления. Поэтому он пьет халявное шампанское, крепко обнимает Дженсена и удивляется, как, черт возьми, его жизнь стала настолько потрясающей.

****

Они женятся семнадцатого июня. Совершенно не представляя, как случилось, что их свадьба вдруг стала главным светским мероприятием лета. 

Как выясняется, Марк (а кто же еще?) незадолго до этого продал загородный дом какой-то важной шишке из редакции журнала «Martha Stewart Weddings». Одно за другим... и однажды в феврале Джаред, вернувшись с работы, обнаруживает на кухне Дженсена в полной панике, маму, едва не визжащую от восторга, и невозмутимого Марка, который с присущим ему спокойствием объясняет, что журнал «Martha Stewart Weddings» хочет разместить у себя материал об их свадьбе – статья на десять страниц плюс обложка в августовском номере. 

После этого их жизнь становится немного безумной.

Поскольку Джаред - член одной из самых влиятельный семей Техаса, внук Джошуа Падалеки, легендарного судьи, сын Джерри Падалеки, легендарного адвоката по гражданским правам, ныне сам высококвалифицированный и влиятельный юрист, партнер в одной из ведущих фирм и вдобавок ко всему открытый гей, готовящийся вступить в однополый брак, эта свадьба должна стать монументальным событием в гей-сообществе. Ну, по крайней мере, так утверждает журнал «GQ».

Джаред понятия не имеет, как они попали в статью «GQ». Вроде отец представлял интересы какого-то друга знакомого знакомого кого-то из журнала. Он не знает, как вообще ко всему этому относиться. Как будто у него и так забот мало. Семьдесят пять процентов мужского населения Новой Англии уже пытаются увести у него Дженсена, а теперь еще его фотография появилась в «GQ», и будет еще статья в «Martha Stewart Weddings»... Скорей бы уж свадьба.

Эти статьи да плюс еще несколько в местных изданиях, да плюс длинный список влиятельных клиентов юридической фирмы отца Джареда, ждущих приглашения на свадьбу, еще более длинный список столь же влиятельных клиентов фирмы самого Джареда, которые тоже ждут свои приглашения – в общем, Джаред с Дженсеном и опомниться не успевают, а их свадьба становится главным светским мероприятием, куда все стремятся попасть. 

Дженсен подходит к подготовке их свадьбы как генерал к планированию важной атаки, при этом умудряется оставаться вполне вменяемым и даже делать вид, что наслаждается процессом. На самом деле подготовка проходит поразительно гладко и без сбоев. Единственную случившуюся истерику, и ту закатил не Дженсен, а все остальные, когда поняли, что зря надеялись и он не собирается готовить для собственной свадьбы. 

Но когда настает тот самый день, все проходит идеально, как будто сама Вселенная решила проследить, чтобы у Дженсена была именно такая свадьба, которую он планировал. День чудесный: в ярко-голубом небе ни облачка, а летнее солнце теплое, но не жаркое. 

Настил, ведущий к маяку, перед которым Дженсен хотел пожениться, уставлен стульями и изысканно декорирован в морском стиле – все детали были тщательно проработаны самим Дженсеном. Перила украшены замысловатыми композициями из белых цветов и темно-синих атласных лент. Стулья накрыты белым муслином, перевязанным на спинках такими же синими бантами. Вместо свадебной арки - два больших букета из голубых гортензий, белых роз, сирени и высоких синих люпинов, создающие уютную площадку в фантастическом окружении высокого маяка, океана и прибрежных камней. 

Они все-таки не ожидали такого количества гостей, деревянный настил был слишком узким и коротким, и места на нем хватило только для семьи и близких друзей. Пришлось расставить стулья и на берегу, чтобы рассадить сотню приглашенных. 

Старый дом хранителя маяка и лужайка вокруг превратились в настоящую бело-синюю фантазию. Дженсен пригласил того же плотника, который делал им обеденный стол для гостиной, и тот соорудил большую беседку, укрывающую весь центральный стол. Они планируют после свадьбы перенести ее в свой сад, где она послужит основой для ландшафта, разработанного Дженсеном. Пока же беседка декорирована множеством белых орхидей, висячими кистями глициний и сладко пахнущим жасмином. Центральный стол поставлен таким образом, что фоном ему служат синие воды Атлантического океана. 

Остальные столы тоже не оставлены без внимания: их укрывают изящные скатерти из муслина, а в центре каждого стоит украшение из тех же цветов, что и на беседке.

Всю площадку для свадебной вечеринки ограждает большая металлическая конструкция, которая в случае плохой погоды может стать основой для тканевого шатра, но сейчас украшена ветками жасмина. Над каждым столом с верхних перекладин конструкции свисают небольшие серебристые светильники с настоящими свечами. Когда наступает вечер, вся площадка озаряется их светом, который красиво переливается, отражаясь от хрустальных подвесок светильников. В центре площадки висит светильник побольше – такой диско-шар в версии Дженсена.

Весь прием продуман до мельчайших деталей. 

Даже вопрос еды, который стал причиной многих бессонных ночей для Джареда и других членов их импровизированной семьи, был решен. Оказывается, Джефф помог уладить дело с иском недовольного конкурента к шеф-повару одного из лучших ресторанов Портсмута – отмеченного двумя звездами Мишлен, между прочим, - и этот самый шеф-повар с радостью согласился оказать Джеффу услугу и приготовить еду для свадебного банкета. А пообщавшись с Дженсеном и увидев его тщательно составленное меню, этот самый шеф-повар вообще впал в экстаз и пообещал, что свадьба Дженсена станет вершиной его поварского мастерства.

В общем, все мероприятие ошеломляет и, без сомнений, достойно статьи на десять страниц в журнале «Martha Stewart Weddings». 

В полдень все гости занимают свои места, и Джаред вместе с Дженсеном поднимаются на настил во французских, сшитых на заказ темно-синих смокингах. Они обсуждали, кто должен вести церемонию, и, по мнению Джареда, все разрешилось отлично. Стоя перед вновь рукоположенным (спасибо интернету) Джеральдом Падалеки, Джаред думает, это очень правильно, что именно его отец - тот, кто наконец поженит их. Как будто сейчас, заканчивая одну главу их жизни и начиная новую, они возвращаются к началу.

Церемония короткая, никаких долгих речей о боге или любви, о чести и повиновении. Джаред с Дженсеном прожили вместе двенадцать лет, и сейчас они не начинают новую семейную жизнь, а закрепляют то, что у них уже есть и будет всегда.

Но, несмотря на это, Джеральд все равно проникновенно говорит об истории любви, затмевающей многие другие, об обязательствах и преданности друг другу, и о том, что немногим выпадает честь и удача встретить свою настоящую вторую половинку. Как он благодарен, что его сыну, стоящему сейчас перед ним, посчастливилось найти не просто любимого человека, но недостающую часть себя, найти Дженсена и заполнить пустоту в себе и своей семье. 

Они не писали долгих клятв – всего лишь одну фразу, которая выгравирована на их обручальных кольцах.

«Две половинки целого».

Они говорят их друг другу, и мама Джареда не выдерживает и начинает громко всхлипывать. А вслед за ней, как по команде, и все остальные. Когда раздается финальное «Согласен», и Джеральд объявляет их мужем и мужем, гости уже рыдают в голос. Джареду хотелось бы думать, что это из-за сильных эмоций и радости за них двоих, но, глядя на утирающих слезы гостей-мужчин, он подозревает, что причина, скорей, в безутешном горе из-за окончательного крушения всех надежд.

Он ослепительно улыбается, когда идет по настилу с Дженсеном под руку. И на каждый безутешный мужской взгляд тоже взглядом с удовольствием отвечает «Выкуси!», улыбаясь еще шире, когда рыдания становятся громче.

Это действительно самая прекрасная церемония.

Прием после нее проходит с невероятным успехом, и еще до статьи в журнале свадьба Эклза-Падалеки становится легендарной в Новой Англии, а благодаря еще одной статье в «GQ» - на этот раз с их общей фотографией на обложке – свадьбой, с которой сравнивают все остальные гей-свадьбы. Даже спустя годы все эксперты в этом вопросе соглашаются, что, хотя были потом и более пышные, более престижные и более дорогие церемонии, ни одна не достигла того абсолютного уровня изысканности и совершенства, как это знаменитое бракосочетание.


	12. Chapter 12

  
**Марта говорит:**

_По-моему, выпечка печенья равносильна управлению империей_   


Медовый месяц они проводят в Италии, за три недели объезжая Флоренцию, Венецию, Рим и Милан. А когда возвращаются домой, багажа у них в два раза больше, чем при отъезде. 

Жизнь налаживается, дни пролетают ровной чередой один за другим, но при этом не теряют своей увлекательности и новизны. Родители Джареда официально все еще живут в Техасе, но все чаще ездят туда только за какими-то необходимыми вещами, и эти поездки прекращаются совсем, когда они нанимают хранителя для техасского дома, а все нужное просто покупают. К следующему Дню благодарения они безвыездно живут в Новой Англии уже четыре месяца и очень этим довольны.

Отец проводит много времени в фирме Джареда, в основном оказывая безвозмездные юридические услуги в делах, связанных с LGBT. Однажды он вскользь оговаривается о возможности слияния своего бизнеса с «Морган, Кейн, Мюррей и Падалеки». Конечно, отец владеет семейной фирмой с давними традициями, но и в названии фирмы Джареда есть его фамилия.

Мама Джареда часто на добровольных началах помогает Дженсену с его работой в школьной программе. Ну, когда не занимается воспитанием Чада и Криса и не планирует мировое господство за послеобеденным чаем с Дженсеном, стажером Бекки и Марком.

Стажер Бекки оказывается очень прилежной ученицей, и Чад, в четвертый раз подписав бумаги о разводе, в тот же день делает ей предложение. Дженсен с головой уходит в планирование церемонии, и весенняя свадьба Чада и Бекки на целый месяц становится главной темой для обсуждений. Заметка о ней попадает на центральный разворот журнала «Martha Stewart Weddings», и даже если она и не дотягивает до уровня свадьбы самого Дженсена, никто его за это не винит.

Крис на свадебном приеме выглядит ошарашенным и немного потерянным, явно не понимающим, что ему делать теперь, когда у Чада есть жена, обученная Дженсеном. Очевидно одно: Чад больше никогда не явится на работу в мятом костюме или небритым, и он всегда – всегда – будет спать рядом со своей женой. 

Но затем к нему подходит Марк, наливает двойную порцию виски, одной рукой небрежно приобнимает за талию, а второй поглаживает по волосам, ухмыляясь, словно волк, схвативший добычу, и говорит:

\- Не переживай, ковбой, я с тобой.

****

В честь первой годовщины свадьбы Джаред и Дженсен устраивают грандиозную вечеринку. Гости снова сидят в свадебной беседке, теперь украшенной синими глициниями и благоухающим жасмином и ставшей частью ландшафта благоустроенного Дженсеном сада. И на этот раз всю еду готовит Дженсен.

Вечеринка в полном разгаре, когда Джаред, немного захмелевший от выпитого вина, замерзнув на прохладном ночном ветру с океана, поднимается в спальню в поисках своего нового любимого свитера (своего нового кашемирового свитера за четыреста долларов с узором «тройная коса»). Он как можно аккуратнее роется в вещах, стараясь не нарушить наведенный Дженсеном порядок на полках, и вдруг замечает кое-что интересное. На самой верхней полке стоит коробка с альбомами, про которую из-за свадьбы и прочих событий, случившихся за прошедший год, он совершенно забыл. А ведь в ней оставался еще один альбом, который ему так и не довелось просмотреть. Джаред достает коробку и на самом дне находит его. Первая страница пуста, и он понимает, что оформление, вероятно, еще не закончено. Джаред пролистывает дальше, но видит только белые листы, лишь посередине между ними что-то торчит. Он открывает нужную страницу и находит три буклета.

Три буклета агентств, предоставляющих услуги суррогатных матерей.

Джаред садится на пол и листает глянцевые страницы, полные фотографий улыбающихся младенцев. Закрывает глаза, представляя одного – с зелеными глазами и веснушками.

Когда он вновь открывает глаза, Дженсен стоит в дверях и смотрит на него немного настороженно, как будто боится, что на этот раз просит от Джареда слишком многого. 

Джаред с ним не согласен.

\- Итак, с чего начнем?

Дженсен выдыхает и улыбается так, что Джареду кажется – он мог бы всю оставшуюся жизнь жить только одной этой улыбкой. Потом подходит, опускается рядом и целует его. Они сидят так, с волнением представляя будущее, опьяненные переполняющей их любовью (и немного вином, им и правда нужны бокалы поменьше).

Два часа спустя их большая семья находит их спящими в обнимку на полу гардеробной, рядом с открытыми буклетами. Джефф осторожно укрывает обоих найденным на кровати пледом, и все уходят, взволнованно переговариваясь между собой, уже планируя скорое прибавление в семействе.

Наутро, проснувшись, первое, что видит Джаред – лежащий рядом пустой альбом. Глядя в лицо спящего Дженсена, который уютно устроился щекой на его плече, он чувствует странное волнение. 

Этот альбом они оформят вместе.

 

Конец.

…Ну ладно, Джаред будет тихо сидеть рядом с Дженсеном, пока тот оформляет альбом, и не лезть под руку, не болтать и не вмешиваться в его работу. Но он будет рядом!


End file.
